


RED is the Colour

by Commander_Owl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 2-Fort, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossfaction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hangover, Interrogation, M/M, Making Up, Mild Gore, Mrs DeGroot is dead, Scout's Ma (mentioned), Slash, Slight Power Play, Swearing, slight boundage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyż można wyobrazić sobie lepszą scenerię do romansu niż zalany słońcem 2-Fort?<br/>Cóż, BLU Demo zapewne byłby w stanie wymienić parę miejsc bardziej ku temu odpowiednich. Zwłaszcza, gdy wybrankiem jego serca okazuje się być Szpieg RED... Znaczy nie, nienawidzi go organicznie. Żadnych romansów. Nic z tych rzeczy. Chyba.</p><p>Innymi słowy, zapraszam do czytania kolejnej odgrzebanej przeze mnie staroci datowanej na lipiec-listopad 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_But RED is the colour of my true love's mask._ **

**_His face is like an unsettling dusk._ **

**_The prettiest eyes and the deadlies hands._ **

**_I love the ground whereon he stands._ **

* * *

_Poranki prawdopodobnie zostały wymyślone właśnie po to, żeby ich nienawidził z całego swego zapijaczonego serca. Każdego dnia, kiedy budził się z wymuszonego lekami snu, szczerze żałował, że musi otwierać oko i zwlekać się z posłania, które nawet w najlepszych czasach nie zasługiwało na miano łóżka. Nienawidził tej bazy, tej cholernej pracy, swojego życia i siebie samego. Już od roku nie miał ani jednego powodu, by podejrzewać, iż nadchodzący dzień będzie się zaliczał do przyjemnych oraz, co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze, nic nie był w stanie na to poradzić. Jego sytuacja była zła nie dlatego, że nie próbował jej zmienić, ale dlatego, że już po prostu nie miał do tego siły. Po pewnym czasie każdy się wypala, zwłaszcza, jeśli wciąż jest utwierdzany w przekonaniu, że to, co kiedyś dało mu szczęście, w powszechnej świadomości figuruje jako jego największy błąd. Jednak, bez względu na to, jak kuszącym rozwiązaniem by nie było rzucenie tego wszystkiego w diabły, wciąż tu trwał, starając się nie zrobić nic głupiego._

_Z ponurym stęknięciem stoczył się na podłogę, gdzie poleżał jeszcze parę minut, po czym wreszcie wstał na nogi i, ziewając szeroko, ruszył w stronę wspólnej łaźni. Zdecydowanie nie należał do rannych ptaszków i aż do dziesiątej był generalnie nieprzytomny (potem jego zamroczenie było wywołane cydrem mieszanym intensywnie z rumem oraz whiskey), tym niemniej pewne czynności był w stanie wykonywać w miarę automatycznie. Dopiero przy goleniu musiał nieco się skoncentrować, głównie dlatego, że zamiast wymyślnych maszynek używał staromodnej brzytwy i pomyłka mogła go drogo kosztować – Respawn nawet w normalnych okolicznościach trudno było nazwać przyjemnością, a w tym stanie wręcz zasługiwał na miano tortury._

_Sobota była dla 2Fort dniem wolnym od pracy, z czego wszyscy ochoczo korzystali, a przynajmniej on miał taki szczery zamiar. To był już rok tej przeklętej męczarni, co należało uczcić upijaniem się na smutno w lokalnym barze – jeśli już świętować porażki życiowe, to tylko w taki sposób. Nie zależało mu na tym, by ktokolwiek miał o nim dobre zdanie, głównie dlatego, że już od dawna nie przejmował się opiniami na swój temat._

_Po skończonej toalecie oraz zjedzonym w samotności śniadaniu, ruszył na parking, by jak najprędzej opuścić bazę. Po drodze minął skupioną w świetlicy grupkę Teksańczyków, którzy jak zwykle posługiwali się między sobą niezrozumiałym dla reszty społeczeństwa żargonem, do czego wszyscy się już od dawna przyzwyczaili. Lokalni przedstawiciele profesji Inżyniera (a obecnie już trzech ich było) w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zwrócili na niego uwagi i dopiero, gdy przeszedł obok nich, najdłużej rezydujący mechanik podniósł głowę znad papierów i popatrzył na jednookiego najemnika._

_– Demo? – Już od dawna miał powody, by zwracać się do Szkota zatroskanym tonem: – Jak się czujesz?_

_– Cudnie – westchnął, chowając ręce do kieszeni. – Ni musisz się ło mie martwić._

_Obaj wiedzieli, że jest to wierutne kłamstwo, jednak też żaden z nich nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic, co by w jakikolwiek sposób poprawiło sytuację cyklopa. Nie ma słów, które byłyby w stanie ot tak zaleczyć złamane serce, nawet jeśli do tragedii doszło równo rok temu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Engie nie należał do ludzi, którzy są zdolni do patrzenia w milczeniu na ludzkie cierpienie. Dlatego lokalny miłośnik materiałów wybuchowych postarał się jak najszybciej zejść mu z oczu, wiedząc, że jego prywatne zmartwienia nie powinny mieć wpływu na pozostałych członków drużyny._

* * *

**PONIEDZIAŁEK**

Demoman rozejrzał się uważnie i, nie zauważywszy nowego Inżyniera, westchnął ciężko. Jakoś ostatnio liczba mechaników zmniejszyła im się dramatycznie, pozostawiając w bazie tylko jednego specjalistę od wieżyczek, co nikomu nie ułatwiało życia. Biedny Teksańczyk zwyczajnie nie mógł być wszędzie, więc potrzebny był jeszcze ktoś do pilnowania walizki z dokumentami. Po długotrwałym głosowaniu, wzajemnych groźbach, szantażach, przekupstwach, a nawet sabotażu, cała drużyna doszła do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli to właśnie cyklop obstawi pomieszczenie, gdzie znajdowały się papiery. Argumentem koronnym w (z braku lepszego słowa) dyskusji, było hasło „Bomby Samoprzylepne”, co miało pewien sens, bowiem odpowiednio rozmieszczone potrafiły dokonać straszliwych zniszczeń oraz, co więcej, przy ich użyciu można było zastawiać całkiem zmyślne pułapki.

Naturalnie nie oznaczało to, że Szkot był pogodzony z taką decyzją – o wiele bardziej wolał wysadzać przeciwników w powietrze przy użyciu granatów oraz biegać dookoła z obnażonym mieczem i ucinać im głowy. Cierpliwe siedzenie na tyłku oraz czekanie, aż ktoś łaskawie się pofatyguje do ich piwnicy, było zdecydowanie sprzeczne z jego wybuchowym temperamentem, ale też nie bardzo miał wybór. Ochrona tej zakichanej walizki była w końcu ich priorytetem, więc nie było sensu się rzucać i należało bronić jej niczym Świętego Graala. Dlatego też z ponurą determinacją oblepił bombami framugi wszystkich wejść oraz blat biurka, na którym leżały papiery, po czym usiadł w kącie, czując, że to będzie cholernie nudny dzień. Jedyną jego towarzyszką była butelka rumu, jednak, jeśli nie chciał zasnąć, nie powinien szukać pocieszenia w jej wysyconych procentami pocałunkach, co jeszcze bardziej pogarszało jego nastrój. Ale trudno, służba nie drużba.

Aż zastrzygł uszami, kiedy usłyszał w korytarzu ciche kroki zwiadowcy. Nie pamiętał, by usłyszał komunikat o przejęciu tajnych materiałów wroga, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – do jego kryjówki zbliżał się ktoś z przeciwnej drużyny. Bez wahania sięgnął po detonator, jednak zrobił to zbyt wolno, by skasować dzieciaka w przejściu, ale na szczęście udało mu się to uczynić w chwili, gdy Scout RED położył dłoń na rączce walizki. Musiał przyznać, że miało to w sobie niewątpliwy urok – jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział kogoś równie zaskoczonego, co ten mały. Choć było to szalenie niepoprawne, zaczął cicho chichotać, mimo wszystko ciesząc się, że nikt z jego towarzyszy nie mógł go usłyszeć. Wystarczyło im już psychopatów, więcej nie trzeba było.

* * *

Każda kolejna wizyta członków wrażego zespołu była zabawniejsza od poprzedniej, bowiem nabywał coraz większej wprawy z detonowaniem ładunków w odpowiednim momencie. Najemnicy w czerwonych mundurach z wielce zdziwionych odejściem w niebyt stopniowo zmieniali się w naprawdę sfrustrowanych, co cyklop witał z szalonym entuzjazmem. To, co miało być jego najbardziej nużącym dniem, raptem okazało się być szalenie fascynującą rozrywką.

– Chyba dobrze ci idzie… – Scout położył na blacie zdobyczną walizkę: – Na razie jest 2:0 dla nas.

– No i piknie. – Wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem: – Ja mogie tu siedzieć choćby i cały dzionek.

– A zapierałeś się jak żaba błota. – Chłopak przewrócił oczami: – No dobra, jeszcze tylko jedna rundka i będzie po sprawie.

Demoman od niechcenia pomachał mu na pożegnanie i ponownie oparł się plecami o ścianę, czekając na kolejną wizytę jednej z tych czerwonych swołoczy. W teorii był przygotowany na wszystko, jednak mimowolnie podskoczył, gdy nagle przez ścianę dosłownie przesiąkły zwłoki Żołnierza, rozbryzgując się najpierw na jego głowie, a potem na podłodze.

– Chryste! – Aż poderwał się na nogi, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na ochłapy leżące u jego stóp.

– No, to się czasem zdarza. – Wchodzący do pomieszczenia Inżynier popatrzył na krwawy bałagan: – Jakiś błąd Respawnu, albo coś. Nie jestem pewien.

– Jasny gwint! – Cyklop zrzucił sobie z ramienia coś, co niewątpliwie było fragmentem jelita: – I to czynsto tak ło?!

– No… Parę razy dziennie. – Mechanik nie wydawał się być jakoś specjalnie poruszony tym interesującym zjawiskiem.

– Ni mom pojincia, jak ty to… – Szkot aż się wzdrygnął i nagle zapaliła mu się lampka ostrzegawcza: – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– A tak przyszedłem sprawdzić…

Błyskawicznie wystrzelony granat natychmiast poddał w wątpliwość wszelkie wytłumaczenia, bowiem nie dość, że jego rozmówca zamilkł, to jeszcze upadł martwy na podłogę, ujawniając swą prawdziwą tożsamość Szpiega RED. W gruncie rzeczy tego skubańca jeszcze tutaj nie przywiało i Demo nawet się zastanawiał, kiedy wreszcie dostąpi zaszczytu jego odwiedzin. Było w tym zamaskowanym szczurze coś, co cyklopa niewymownie wręcz denerwowało, jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć, co konkretnie. Prawdopodobnie była to suma licznych wad oraz irytujących zachowań, takich jak arogancki uśmieszek wiecznie przyklejony do warg wraz z papierosem, uważanie się za lepszego od innych, a także naśmiewanie się z cudzego umiłowania do napojów wyskokowych. Nie chodziło o to, że facet był złą osobą – po prostu należał do denerwującej kategorii zarozumiałych dupków, a takich zwyczajnie nie da się lubić, choćby nawet przeprowadzali staruszki przez ulice i dokarmiali bezdomne koty. Tak przynajmniej brzmiała wersja oficjalna.

Wersja dla wtajemniczonych natomiast… Przedstawiała się nieco inaczej. Było w wywiadowcy czerwonych coś, co nie dawało jednookiemu najemnikowi spokoju. Jednocześnie nie był w stanie ścierpieć jego obecności i jakoś dziwnie był zafascynowany jego sposobem bycia. Przypominało mu to wizytę w muzeum sztuki współczesnej – z jednej strony nie był w stanie wskazać ani jednej rzeczy, która by mu się tam podobała, ale wszystko razem wzięte było tak cudownie paskudne, że wzroku nie mógł oderwać*. Pod względem manier, zachowania i stylu byli kompletnymi przeciwieństwami – nie, żeby cyklop się źle czuł z tego powodu. Po prostu niezmiennie zadziwiało go to, że ktoś, kto wydaje się nie być w stanie przetrwać dnia bez wody kolońskiej i cążków do paznokci, nadal jest tak zabójczym skurczygnatem.

– Wygląda na to, że nie nudzisz się u nas w piwnicy. – Tym razem prawdziwy Engie zdjął gogle i z niekłamanym zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się siedzącemu przy stole Szkotowi: – Czy jednak wolisz, żebym cię jutro zmienił?

– Ni, dobrze es. – Cyklop uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Żem nawet ni sundził, że to bedzie tak cikawe zajencie… Tylko jedna rzecz mie ciutek martwi.

– Hm? Jaka? – Teksańczyk postawił swój talerz na blacie i zajął miejsce obok Demo.

– Te zewłoki… Jak czynsto czelatują czez ściany?

Engie na chwilę się zamyślił, beznamiętnie dłubiąc widelcem w swojej (najprawdopodobniej) potrawce, po czym westchnął ciężko i pomasował się po karku z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy. Widać było, że nie ma większej ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie, jednak też wszyscy wiedzieli, że kto jak kto, ale ich mechanik po prostu nie potrafił kłamać choćby zależało od tego jego życie.

– Wystarczająco często, by przyzwyczajenie się do tego było niepokojącym objawem – odparł wreszcie. – Dlatego jeśli chcesz, mogę…

– Ni, ni. Dam se radę. – Poklepał go po ramieniu: – Po prostu… Troszku to je niepokojące, ni sundzisz?

– Mnie to mówisz. Ja przecież praktycznie w tej piwnicy _mieszkam_!

**WTOREK**

Demoman mocno nieufnie przyjrzał się ścianie naprzeciw biurka, po czym oparł się o nią plecami, powalając swoim palcom krążyć nerwowo dookoła guzika detonatora. W każdej chwili jedna z tych czerwonych swołoczy mogła tutaj wpaść i chciał być gotów na jej przybycie – tym razem wyjątkowo wiele uwagi poświęcił umieszczaniu świeżej porcji ładunków samoprzylepnych, czyniąc je _de facto_ niemożliwymi do zauważenia. Był ciekaw, który z jego oponentów jako pierwszy nadzieje się na jego maleństwa i już nie mógł się doczekać jego miny.

Niestety, niezależnie od jego entuzjazmu, czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie i Szkot robił się coraz bardziej znudzony, a nawet lekko poirytowany. To po to czekał cierpliwie w tej nudnej jak flaki z olejem piwnicy, gdzie jedyną rozrywką były raz na jakiś czas przesiąkające z głuchym plaśnięciem zwłoki, żeby go teraz olewano?! Cóż, na ich obronę zapewne można było przypomnieć, iż taka sytuacja nie była wynikiem tego, że nie próbowali – najwyraźniej linia obrony BLU była tego dnia tak mocna, że przeciwnicy po prostu nie dawali rady przedostać się do wnętrza bazy. Szkoda. Może wtedy byłoby tutaj trochę ciekawiej…

* * *

Tego dnia cyklop bardzo boleśnie przekonał się, że fraza „proście, a będzie wam dane” może być nie tylko obietnicą, ale też groźbą. Zwłaszcza, gdy zamiast łatwej ofiary otrzymuje się przeciwnika w postaci Pyro, który podmuchem ciepłego powietrza bez trudu zmiótł nawet niewidoczne z jego punktu widzenia pułapki. Najwyraźniej jeden dzień REDom wystarczył by popełnić wszelkie możliwe błędy i czegoś się z nich nauczyć. Niestety. Jedyne, co Demomanowi w takiej sytuacji pozostało, to strzelać w napastnika granatami i modlić się, żeby świetlik ich również nie zdmuchnął.

Podpalacz okazał się być dużo sprytniejszy, niż można byłoby sądzić – zbijanie pocisków z toru ich lotu szło mu po prostu doskonale, nie wspominając o tym, że nie odnosił przy tym najmniejszych nawet obrażeń, co w połączeniu z jego szybkością dawało nie wroga, a koszmar senny w osobie mieszkańca azbestowego kombinezonu, sztuk jeden. Szkot wiedział, że w chwili, w której się tylko do drania zbliży z mieczem, zostanie niemalże natychmiast spopielony, jednak też nie miał większego wyboru. Rycząc wściekle, zaatakował świetlika z flanki, potrzebując tylko dwóch ciosów, by go pozbawić głowy, ale, niestety, sam również ucierpiał – jego mundur niemalże natychmiast zajął się ogniem, którego płomienie przeżarły nawet ochronną kamizelkę, boleśnie parząc mu skórę. Dlatego wprawdzie niechętnie, ale zwyczajnie _musiał_ oddalić się ze swego posterunku, choć w praktyce był to szalony bieg w kierunku najbliższej apteczki. Z poślizgiem wpadł w zakręt i już miał nogą dotknąć cudotwórczego pudełka, gdy ktoś zasadził mu kopniak w żebra, posyłając go na mające postać wielgachnych szaf komputery.

– Proszę, proszę, proszę… Kogo my tu mamy? – Powietrze zafalowało i lekko zalśniło, gdy Szpieg RED zrzucił z siebie kamuflaż: – Czyżby to był pewien opój, któremu się wydaje, że odrobina semteksu może nas powstrzymać? Tak, to właśnie on! Przez te płomienie trudno cię rozpoznać.

– Winc ni jesteś tak spuszczegawczy, jak żeś był sundził. – Cyklop rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie, czując, jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie z bólu: – A możeś łoślepł od czepania kapucyna, hm?

– W przeciwieństwie do niektórych jednookich pokrak jestem w stanie zapewnić sobie towarzystwo płci pięknej. – Agent kopnął swą ofiarę w przyrodzenie, śmiejąc się przy tym maniakalnie: – Cóż, teraz już na pewno nie będziesz musiał sobie zaprzątać głowy tym problemem.

Demoman zwinął się w kłębek, podciągając kolana aż pod brodę. Wiedział, że już za chwilę umrze, jednak godność nakazywała mu się trzymać życia zębami i pazurami oraz nie pozwolić tej czerwonej mendzie czerpać satysfakcji ze znęcania się nad bezbronnym najemnikiem. Zacisnąwszy zęby, zmusił się do tego ostatniego wysiłku i złapał drania za nogę, starając się pozbawić go równowagi. Niestety, wywiadowca jedynie lekko się zatoczył i, oswobodziwszy stopę, natychmiast wpakował ją dogorywającemu BLU w zęby.

– Waleczny jesteś. – Francuz poprawił krawat, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem brwi: – Ale nie martw się, zaraz skończę to, co zaczęła twoja wątroba.

Szkot nigdy nie lubił Respawnu. Jako ktoś, kto regularnie chodził nawalony jak pegeerowska stodoła, a następnie przeżywał kaca giganta, wiedział, czym jest prawdziwe cierpienie i był do niego całkowicie przyzwyczajony, co można było uznać za nieco niepokojący objaw. Natomiast ten stan był… Przerażający. Jednocześnie istniał, ale też nie posiadał swojego ani ciała, ani myśli czy osobowości – niczym zawieszony w niebycie widz patrzył beznamiętnie na poczynania swoich towarzyszy, którzy teraz musieli nadrobić jego porażkę. Widział jak zadają ciosy i obrywają, jak krwawią i upadają, jednak nie był w stanie im pomóc. Zamiast tego jedynie czekał, choć nie był do końca pewien, na co.

Gdy na nowo znalazł się w swojej skórze, walizka właśnie została dostarczona do bazy wroga, co oznaczało, iż zaczęli przegrywać jednym punktem. Z głuchym stęknięciem podniósł się na nogi i nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszył ku wyjściu, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do dokumentów zanim dobierze się do nich kolejny przeciwnik. Tym razem był gotów zabić każdego, ale to _każdego_ , kto mu wejdzie w drogę i nie zamierzał ponownie dać się tak idiotycznie podejść. Prawdopodobnie musiał mieć coś strasznego w spojrzeniu, bowiem nawet Scout posłusznie zszedł mu z drogi, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Gdy wpadł do piwnicy, akurat nadział się na zwiadowcę przeciwnej drużyny, który korzystając z tego, że nikogo nie było na posterunku, zdążył położyć swoje łapska na walizce. Wprawdzie w normalnych okolicznościach dałby radę zwiać, jednak tym razem wściekły cyklop był zdeterminowany nie dopuścić do kolejnej porażki i dzieciak został zmuszony pożegnać się z życiem w straszliwych okolicznościach.

* * *

– Nie przejmuj się aż tak. – Engie poklepał go po plecach, gdy Administratorka ogłosiła koniec misji: – Straciliśmy tylko jedną walizkę. Nawet ja miewałem gorsze wyniki.

– Wim, wim… – westchnął Demoman. – Ni chodzi ło to, że mi ją dranie byli capnęli, ale… Kuźwa się byli zaczyli łorganizować. Jutro bendzie naprawe cinżko mie cosik z nimi zrobić.

– Hm... Wiem, co masz na myśli. – Mechanik pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową: – Ale nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas. Choćbyś się zaparł zadnimi łapami, to nic nie poradzisz, jak ich będzie zbyt wielu. Tak naprawdę to, że tam docierają w ilościach większych niż jeden naraz, to jest nasz błąd, nie twój. Znaczy, TY ponosisz jego konsekwencje, ale nikt cię nie będzie za to winił, wierz mi. Takie rzeczy się po prostu zdarzają. Nie sądzę, żeby już jutro zmobilizowali się do jakichkolwiek sensownych posunięć.

Szkot nie miał pojęcia, skąd tyle optymizmu i spokoju w tym człowieku, sam bowiem przez całe życie był niezwykle daleki od postawy, która choćby w minimalnym stopniu przypominała stoicyzm. Najbardziej opanowany był wtedy, gdy po całonocnej popijawie wreszcie osuwał się na podłogę, zapominając o całym świecie. Tym niemniej postanowił Teksańczykowi zaufać – kto jak kto, ale _on_ najlepiej znał się na obronie tamtego pomieszczenia, więc można go było śmiało nazwać specjalistą. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że cyklop zamierzał spocząć na laurach. Pewien szczur w pasiastym gajerze przegiął pałę i należało mu z całą stanowczością urządzić za to piekło na ziemi…

**ŚRODA**

Tak jak Engie przewidział, tym razem RED mieli dużo większe problemy ze zmobilizowaniem się do zorganizowanego szturmu na bazę wroga, przez co praca Demo była o wiele łatwiejsza i zdecydowanie mniej stresująca. Z drugiej strony Szkot musiał przyznać, że po pewnym czasie zaczął tęsknić za dreszczykiem emocji – wczorajsza potyczka z Pyro przypomniała mu o tym, jak przyjemnie jest mieć krążącą w żyłach adrenalinę i rzucać się bezpośrednio na swego oponenta z mieczem w dłoni. Może nie był uzależniony od niebezpieczeństwa (no dobrze, był), ale po prostu nic nie mogło się równać walce w zwarciu. Choć jedno należało powiedzieć na głos: kopniak w klejnoty NIE był niczym przyjemnym.

Aż podskoczył, gdy przez sufit przesiąkły kolejne zwłoki. Nadal nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tego dosyć makabrycznego błędu systemu i za każdym razem, gdy słyszał głuche łupnięcie rozczłonkowanego ciała upadającego na podłogę, aż coś mu się skręcało w żołądku. Mimo to, wiedziony chorobliwą ciekawością, pochylił się nad doczesnymi szczątkami jednego z najemników, wnikliwie im się przyglądając. Ku swojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, iż leży przed nim mechanik BLU, co oznaczało, iż na górze musi być naprawdę gorąco. Znając życie, Engie był obstawiony wszystkimi swoimi urządzeniami, tworząc sobie z nich miniaturową fortecę, więc jeśli ktoś mu się przedostał przez tę dość potężną linię umocnień, oznaczało to, że zaraz dotrze również i tutaj. Dlatego też cyklop błyskawicznie sprawdził wszystkie swoje ładunki i przywarł plecami w ściany w kącie tak, by nie być zauważonym przez nadchodzących REDów.

Po kilku sekundach nerwowego wpatrywania się w przejście, wreszcie się doczekał gościa, jednak nie takiego, którego by się spodziewał i aż mu kopara opadła, kiedy do piwnicy wszedł Inżynier z jego drużyny. Nawet w swoich najlepszych chwilach Respawn nie działał aż tak szybko, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – ta dwulicowa menda znów podszyła się pod jego kumpla. W pierwszym odruchu chciał go od razu roznieść na strzępy, jednak byłoby to zbyt proste. Po wczorajszym „spotkaniu” należało temu draniowi zrobić coś strasznego.

– Hej Engie stary psie! – Śmiejąc się jak pomiot szatana otoczył swego gościa ramieniem: – Tak ci markotno na górze, żeś był mie łodwiedził?

– A jakoś niewiele się dzieje. – „Mechanik” poprawił swój przekrzywiony kask: – Jak sobie radzisz z tym bugiem?

– A jakościk idzie… Czekaj, możesz dla mie cosik na chwilunię poczymać?

– Oczywiś… _ME_ _R_ _DE!_

Cóż, nie można go winić – każdy by się zdemaskował, gdyby mu wciśnięto w rękę odbezpieczony granat. Lekko lśniący obiekt poszybował przez całe pomieszczenie i donośnie eksplodował w kącie, jednak cisza, jaka zapadła po tym wydarzeniu, zdawała się być jeszcze donośniejsza. Obaj panowie wpatrywali się w siebie w napięciu, czekając, aż druga strona wykona pierwszy ruch. Naturalnie to Szkot, jako osoba obdarzona nieco bardziej rozbuchanym temperamentem, poderwał się do ataku, zmuszając tym samym agenta do wyciągnięcia noża i porzucenia swego przebrania.

Walka ze Szpiegiem była szalenie interesująca, głównie ze względu na dzielące ich różnice. Należący do cyklopa Claidheamh Mòr był o wiele dłuższy niż nawet najbardziej pokaźny balisong, co dawało mu zdecydowanie większy zasięg, z drugiej zaś, masa owej broni czyniła jego ataki powolniejszymi. Zwinny wywiadowca doskonale o tym wiedział i z gracą unikał potężnych ciosów, z których każdy byłby w stanie rozpłatać go niczym wieprza w jatce, jednak sam również miał problemy z trafieniem swego oponenta. Wreszcie Demo nieco się zniecierpliwił i, zamiast kontynuować ten epicki pojedynek, zwyczajnie naparł barkiem na agenta, przyszpilając go brutalnie do ściany. Jedną dłoń zacisnął na gardle intruza, drugą zaś pozbawił go wreszcie noża.

– Ni zamirzam się wdawać z toba w gadki-szmatki, winc zakuńczę nasze sputkanie krótkimi słowy. – Szczerząc się niczym koszmar senny samego diabła wyciągnął z saszetki przy boku kolejny granat i bezpardonowo wepchnął go Francuzowi do gardła: – _Bomb voyage_!

Szybko odskoczył od swej ofiary, która przez parę sekund usiłowała wypluć blokujący jej przełyk obiekt, a następnie rzuciła Szkotowi nienawistne spojrzenie. Zaraz potem nastąpiła oczekiwana eksplozja, która rozsmarowała wywiadowcę po wszystkich ścianach, sprawiając, że cyklop poczuł się szalenie usatysfakcjonowany. Nikt nigdy mu nie wmówi, że jest na tym świecie coś lepszego niż staromodna zemsta.

* * *

– Na twoim miejscu tak bym się nie cieszył. – Inżynier pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy wszyscy świętowali wspólnie kolejne zwycięstwo: – Teraz to go _naprawdę_ wkurzyłeś.

– Jejku, jejku, maleńki agient się był zezłościł, ale mie czykro. – Demo pociągnął solidny łyk cydru: – I co mi zrobi? Załaskocze na śmirć?

– Nie lekceważ go. To godny przeciwnik i doskonale o tym wiesz.

– Tak, ale tyż wim, że kto we złości atakuje, ten zawsze chybi. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Im kto bardziej wkurzony, tym mnij groźny.

– Jest coś w tym, co mówisz. – Mechanik również sięgnął po otwieracz i zajął się swoim piwem: – Jednak boję się, czy aby nie czujesz się zbyt pewny siebie. Ten facet to menda pierwszej wody, pamiętaj o tym.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Bede łuważał. – Zapewnił, choć nie robił tego do końca szczerze. Był w zbyt dobrym nastroju, by dopuszczać do siebie tego typu myśli: – Lepij powidz, jak wam tam na górze dzisiaj szło.

Słuchanie opowieści Engiego zawsze było szalenie przyjemne i pouczające. Medyk i Heavy byli z natury zbyt lakoniczni w swych wypowiedziach, by być w stanie przedstawić jakąkolwiek historię w interesujący sposób, Szpieg i Snajper zwykle kwitowali wszystko mniej lub bardziej wymownym wzruszeniem ramion oraz liczącym sobie nie więcej niż trzynaście sylab podsumowaniem, Scout nigdy nie potrafił trzymać się chronologii wydarzeń, Pyro nie szło zrozumieć, a Solly zawsze wszystko koloryzował. Jedynie Teksańczyk niezmiennie trzymał się faktów i był w stanie opowiadać o nich tak, że były naprawdę interesujące. Dlatego też Szkot często prosił go o raport z pola bitwy, mając nadzieję choć na chwilę oderwać swoje myśli od teraźniejszości oraz, co chyba najważniejsze, przeszłości.

**CZWARTEK**

Nooo dobrze… Tym razem zdecydowanie przeholował. To, co miało być jedną butelczyną cydru w ramach uczczenia bezkompromisowego zwycięstwa, wraz z upływem wieczoru zmieniło się w potok alkoholu, który najpierw brutalnie powalił cyklopa na ziemię, a następnie dobił, zmuszając go do spania w kącie pośrodku kałuży własnych wymiocin. Już dawno przestał być zażenowany podobnymi zdarzeniami, jednak nadal pobudki po czymś takim nie stały się dlań normalnością. Na pewno też nie były przyjemne. Gdy jednak już dotarło do niego, jak zakończył wczorajszy wieczór, natychmiast zaczęły działać również inne siły związane z „dniem po”, takie jak ból głowy, suchość w ustach, nudności oraz zdolność koncentracji na poziomie przeciętnego małża.

Każdy rozumujący w miarę rozsądnie człowiek, znalazłszy się w takim stanie, pewnie poprosiłby o urlop zdrowotny, jednak honor mu na to nie pozwalał. Po pierwsze, tak naprawdę nigdy nie był w stu procentach trzeźwy, co więcej, szczycił się tym, że promile pomagają mu efektywniej pracować, więc głupio byłoby się teraz z tego wycofywać. Po drugie, ich drużyna już i tak była nieco mniejsza od ekipy RED i zwyczajnie nie mógł pozwolić na osłabianie własnego zespołu, zwłaszcza, że powierzone mu zadanie było, co to dużo mówić, dosyć istotne. Po trzecie i chyba najważniejsze, gdyby dziś się nie pokazał na misji, dałby tej paskowanej mendzie dowód na to, że po wczorajszym boi się rewanżu, a na to był zdecydowanie zbyt dumny.

Z drugiej strony, obecna sytuacja miała swoje niewątpliwe plusy – był zbyt zmarnowany, by się przejmować pojawiającymi się dosłownie z sufitu zwłokami. Raz tylko, gdy fragment wątroby spadł mu prosto na łeb, doszedł do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że w sumie mógłby się trochę przesunąć, jednak to tyle w zakresie reagowania na to zjawisko.

– Oj, nie wyglądasz dziś najlepiej. – Scout rzucił na biurko zdobyczną walizkę: – Nawet jak na swoje standardy.

– Ni masz na co się gapić? – syknął, czując jak mózg mu się złuszcza od nieco zbyt donośnego głosu młodocianego kolegi. – Aż taki żem jest pikny?

– Jak niebo w listopadzie. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Dasz radę jeszcze trochę wytrzymać? Nieźle się dzisiaj skubańce bronią.

– Dam, dam, tylko proszę, cichaj. – Szkot zasłonił uszy dłońmi.

– Dobrze, dobrze, już sobie idę. Tylko nam tu nie zejdź po drodze!

Cyklop posłał w ślad za nim mordercze spojrzenie poparte wymamrotaną niewyraźnie inwektywą, jednak na więcej się nie zdobył. Nawet w lepszym stanie zdrowia nie był w stanie dogonić tego małego sowizdrzała, a co dopiero teraz. Jedyne na co mógł liczyć, to sprawiedliwość dziejowa, która jakoś odpłaci gówniarzowi za bycie nieznośnym gnojkiem. Ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, nastąpiło to dość szybko, bowiem dosłownie dwie sekundy po tym, jak błękitny podkoszulek chłopaka zniknął za zakrętem, dobiegł go charakterystyczny wrzask, jaki zwiadowca wydawał z siebie tuż przed śmiercią. Demo już miał się podnieść z podłogi, by mu pospieszyć na pomoc, gdy przypomniał sobie, że po pierwsze, zwłokom na niewiele się przyda oraz po drugie, tutaj jest o wiele lepiej przygotowany na potencjalne potyczki. W świetle powyższych faktów pozostanie na miejscu wydawało się być rozsądniejszą opcją, poza tym nie wymagało od niego żadnej aktywności fizycznej, wobec czego postanowił cierpliwie zaczekać na przybycie intruza. W duchu modlił się, by to jednak nie był Pyro, z nim bowiem nie byłby sobie w stanie dzisiaj poradzić.

Niemalże zaczął się śmiać, gdy do pomieszczenia wsunął się agent przeciwnej drużyny. Do tej pory sądził, że jest najbardziej skacowaną osobą w całym stanie, jednak teraz musiał zmienić zdanie i oddać palmę pierwszeństwa temu nieszczęsnemu stworzeniu w wygniecionym garniturze. Ciężko było powiedzieć, że Szpieg chodził, raczej bardzo powoli przesuwał się, cały czas zapierając się o najbliższą ścianę. To, że w ogóle tutaj dotarł graniczyło z cudem, nie wspominając o zabiciu kogokolwiek po drodze.

– _Me_ _r_ _de_ … Tylko nie znowu ty… – Wywiadowca popatrzył na jednookiego najemnika zbolałym wzrokiem kogoś, kto bardzo chciałby móc mordować przy pomocy myśli, bo na więcej go w chwili obecnej nie stać: – Mógłbyś z łaski swojej zdechnąć i dać innym pracować?

– Bo ja tu twojem zdaniem dla czyjemności siedzę – prychnął.

W pewnym sensie obaj panowie znaleźli się w potrzasku. Szpieg nie mógł ani się cofnąć, ani zbliżyć do walizki, bowiem każde z tych rozwiązań oznaczało bycie wysadzonym w powietrze, w związku z czym logicznym rozwiązaniem było uprzednie zlikwidowanie cyklopa. Niestety, żaden z nich nie był w stanie walczyć bronią białą, nie wspominając o celnym strzelaniu, w związku z czym prowadzenie pojedynku miało tyle sensu, co wzajemne obrzucanie się wacikami kosmetycznymi. Nie trudno się zatem domyślić, że as wywiadu nie był tym zachwycony.

– Naprawdę nie możesz po prostu udawać, że mnie nie widzisz?

– Masz mie za idiotę?

– To aż tak oczywiste? – Francuz oparł się plecami o ścianę i pomasował obolałą skroń.

– Żeby mie się chciało do cię wstać, to byś bratku łoberwał. – Demo łypnął na niego z niechęcią.

– Gdybym miał siłę, w ogóle nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy.

– A co? Nagleś zaczął znać się na robocie?

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem profesjonalistą. – Szpieg osunął się na ziemię i kompletnie bez wdzięku klapnął na tyłek.

– Łod kiedy bycie wrzodem na tyłku es profesją?

– Od kiedy bycie alkoholikiem jest uważane za specjalizację.

– Żem ni es pijakiem! – Szkot z oburzenia aż rąbnął pięścią w podłogę: – Mogie czestać, kidy tylko zekcę!

– To czemu nie chcesz?

– Bo codziennie muszę cię łoglądać. – Cyklop uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Co? Nie jesteś w stanie znieść widoku kogoś lepszego od siebie? – Agent odpowiedział mu podobnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Raczej chodziło mie o twoją szczurzą gębę.

– I mówi to jednooka pokraka! – Wywiadowca niemalże splunął tymi słowami z obrzydzeniem.

– Czynajmniej ni muszę się chuwać pod maską.

– Dobra, to koniec. Zabiję cię. – Francuz zaczął się zbierać z podłogi, jednak już w połowie ruchu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu: – Ale jutro.

– Jutro to wisz. Se możesz.

– To była najmniej elokwentna riposta, jaką słyszałem w tym kwartale. – RED przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami: – Jak ty to robisz? Ćwiczysz codziennie czy wystarczy raz w tygodniu?

– Rzadziej, niż ty se skubiesz brwi i woskujesz klatę. – Szkot zawsze uważał za niesprawiedliwe, że to jego nazywają „zniewieściałym” za noszenie kiltu, choć tym elegancikom uchodził na sucho nawet pedikir.

– Tylko ty potrafisz żartować z higieny osobistej.

– Higiena nic mie nie robi, ale łusługi blacharsko-lakiernicze mie bawią.

– Ty… Ty… – Szpieg wyraźnie miał problem ze znalezieniem właściwej inwektywy: – Ty Troglodyto! Jesteś prostackim, nieucywilizowanym brutalem!

– To i tak lepsze jak zmanierowana panienka w tanim garniaku! – odciął się.

– Barbarzyńca!

– Lalunia!

– Śmierdziel!

– Łajza!

– Ochlapus!

– Kozi bobek!

– OK, zadam to pytanie tylko raz. – Scout BLU położył na biurku zdobyczną teczkę z dokumentami i przyjrzał im się krytycznie: – Co wy do cholery robicie?!

– Nie przeszkadzaj starszym, jak rozmawiają! – Agent na oślep wystrzelił w stronę chłopaka, zasadzając mu kulę w samym środku czoła.

– Czyś ty mie właśnie zwiadowcę był poszczelił?! – Demoman popatrzył na niego zszokowany.

– Nie sądziłem, że lubisz małych chłopców.

– Żem ni es tobą, mendo. – Cyklop poczuł się wręcz urażony podobną insynuacją.

– Za kogo ty mnie masz?! – Tym razem to wywiadowca był wzburzony sugestią bycia zainteresowanym lokalną młodzieżą: – Za pedofila?!

– Moment, to tylko jego wiek ci czeszkadza? – BLU na wszelki wypadek odrobinę się od niego odsunął.

– O siebie się martwić nie musisz, nie spełniasz nawet minimalnych wymagań. – Francuz popatrzył na niego z wyższością: – Ręki bym na tobie nie położył nawet gdyby mi zapłacili.

Nie chodziło o to, że Szkot miał manię na punkcie swojego wyglądu, lub obchodziło go zdanie kogoś takiego jak ta zdradziecka szumowina. Jeśli jednak mimo wszelkich wysiłków nie jest się w stanie założyć rodziny i jedna kobieta za drugą odchodzi, nie tłumacząc, dlaczego ich związek musiał dobiec końca, zaczyna się być nieco niespokojnym. Po jakimś czasie każdy w takiej sytuacji zaczynał się zastanawiać, co z nim jest nie tak i Demo siłą rzeczy również dotarł do tego stadium. Wiedział, że nawet bez dodatkowych uszkodzeń ciała nie należałby do przystojniaków, zaś blizny i jedno oko wręcz gwarantowały mu miejsce w połowie stawki, jednak też nie było z nim aż tak źle. Miał pracę, nawet bardzo dochodową, był w stanie wybrance swego serca zapewnić wszystko, czego by sobie tylko zażyczyła, więc co? Nałóg? Żaden tam nałóg, poza tym chlał na umór tylko wtedy, kiedy był samotny. Jedyną sensowną odpowiedzią była jego zszargana psychika, jednak dzisiaj nie był w stanie się nad tym zbyt długo rozwodzić.

– Czyli jest cosik, do czego się ni posuniesz. – Cyklop z trudem przełknął obelgę, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo mu dopiekła: – No normalnie świnto we wsi.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz poprawiać sobie humor. – Szpieg obojętnie wzruszył ramionami: – Ale obaj doskonale wiemy, że gdy nadejdzie urlop, ja po przekroczeniu tej bramy znajdę sobie jakieś towarzystwo do spędzenia wspólnej nocy, ty zaś będziesz mógł sobie co najwyżej poszukać kompana do kieliszka.

Był w stanie znieść kpiny dotyczące jego zamiłowania do wysokoprocentowych trunków, w końcu sam nie uważał tego być może nadmiernego przywiązania za problem. Drwiny wymierzone w jego umiejętności i osiągnięcia zwykle były wynikiem zazdrości, więc nie obchodziły go ani trochę. Uwagi związane z wyglądem (zwłaszcza brakiem oka) też zwykle ignorował, a przynajmniej potrafił przekonująco udawać, że że nie sprawiają mu przykrości. Jednak nie potrafił znieść, gdy mu wytykano samotność – to już było zbyt bolesne, by chciało mu się silić na cierpliwość oraz stwarzanie jakichkolwiek pozorów. Były takie sprawy, na temat których się nie żartowało i to była właśnie jedna z nich.

– W sumie nawet mnie to nie dziwi. – Agent kontynuował niewzruszenie: – Bo czemu ktokolwiek chciałby się zadawać z kimś twojego pokroju? Nawet nie wiem, od czego miałbym zacząć listę wszystkich tych rzeczy, które czynią cię żałosnym i skazanym na zakończenie żywota bez bliskich i przyjaciół… Teraz twoja kolej, dlaczego mi nie odpowiadasz? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Hej, jesteś tam… _Fils de pute!_ 1

Demoman nawet nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział bardzo zaskoczony RED, któremu na kolanach nieoczekiwanie wylądował granat. Był zbyt obolały, zmęczony i zły, żeby poświęcać tej pręgowanej gnidzie zbyt wiele uwagi – jej słowa były wystarczająco nieprzyjemne, nie należało się jeszcze nad nimi dodatkowo rozwodzić.

* * *

Tego wieczora zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na czyjekolwiek towarzystwo, dlatego tuż po późnym obiedzie opuścił świetlicę i zapowiedział swoją nieobecność na kolacji. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nikogo to nie obeszło, lub było wręcz powodem do ulgi, co jeszcze bardziej go podminowało. Smutna prawda była taka, że ani romanse, ani przyjaźnie nie były jego mocną stroną – zawsze opisywano go jako hałaśliwego, porywczego choleryka, z którym trudno jest wytrzymać i, niestety, musiał się z tymi zarzutami zgodzić. Czasem, kiedy naprawdę mu na kimś zależało, rzeczywiście starał się poprawić i zasługiwać na względy, jakimi go obdarzano, ze wszystkich sił usiłując stać się kimś, kim tak naprawdę nie był, jednak zwykle dawało to efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Wcześniej czy później znowu zostawał sam na sam ze sobą, swoimi myślami oraz butelką.

Tym niemniej, nawet jeśli cisza i samotność wprawiały go w przygnębienie, było coś niezwykle spokojnego w wieczorach, które spędzał z dala od innych ludzi. Gdy słońce już zaszło za wysuszony horyzont, od pustyni zaczynał ciągnąć przyjemny, chłodny wiatr, który smagał mu twarz, światło księżyca tańczyło na szerokim kanale oddzielającym teren RED i BLU, a w oddali majaczyły niewyraźne światła błądzące za oknami wrogiej bazy. Potrafił zrozumieć, czemu Snajperzy wybierali tę galerię na swoje miejsce pracy – stąd doskonale było widać cały teren misji, co umożliwiało oddanie czystego strzału oraz jednoczesne krycie się za dającymi przynajmniej ułudę bezpieczeństwa barierami. Jemu też się tutaj w gruncie rzeczy podobało, jednak z trochę innych powodów. Wychował się daleko, daleko stąd, w wysokich Górach Kaledońskich i brakowało mu patrzenia na wszystko z lotu ptaka oraz tego specyficznego poczucia bezkresnej przestrzeni, sprawiającego, że czuł się niezwykle mały wobec otaczającego go świata.

Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle gardło mu się ścisnęło, a z jego jedynego oka popłynęły łzy. Bardzo rzadko płakał, nawet jako dziecko i zwykle był tym zjawiskiem szczerze zaskoczony, bowiem zawsze miało ono miejsce długo po fakcie, gdy już niemalże zapomniał o przyczynie swego smutku. Gwałtownie otarł twarz rękawem i odchrząknął, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie przyłapie – tych kpin też pewnie nie byłby w stanie znieść spokojnie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. Skoro i tak był samotny, to niby dla kogo miałby zachowywać twarz?

**PIĄTEK**

Chwała niebiosom, że poprzedniego wieczora nie wypił ani kropelki – w innym wypadku dzisiejszego dnia zwyczajnie by nie przeżył. RED zaskakująco łatwo przełamali linię ich obrony i bez trudu dostali się do piwnicy, jeden po drugim ginąc na porozkładanych pomysłowo bombach. Jednak nie oznaczało to, że Demomanowi udało się ujść ich atakom bez szwanku – ledwie stał na nogach i dyszał ciężko, konstatując, że powoli kończy mu się amunicja. Wiedział, że w którymś momencie po prostu będzie _musiał_ wyjść żeby uzupełnić braki w magazynkach oraz coś zrobić z tą paskudną raną na ramieniu (choć należałoby nazwać to uszkodzenie dziurą wypaloną na wylot), jednak czerwoni nie dawali mu nawet tak krótkiej chwili wytchnienia. Co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: dzwońce gdzieś niedaleko mieli teleport, który należało natychmiast znaleźć i zniszczyć.

– Scout, słyszysz mie? – Z niezadowoleniem popatrzył na swoje radyjko: – Cza się pozbyć teleportu z naszej bazy.

– _No co ty nie powiesz_. – Zwiadowca najwyraźniej też miał problemy zdrowotne: – _A myślisz, że co my robimy? Nie możemy wejść do piwnicy, bo se zarazy działko rozstawiły!_

Więc to tak… Nic dziwnego, że miał takie skaranie boskie z przeciwną drużyną. Nie dość, że się tutaj dostali, to jeszcze wszystko wskazywało na to, że postanowili się zadomowić. O niedoczekanie…

W normalnych okolicznościach po prostu by na nich wypadł z bojowym okrzykiem i liczył na łut szczęścia, jednak w tym wypadku zwyczajnie nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeśli rzeczywiście chciał coś zdziałać, musiał im się przekraść za plecami do pokoju z zaopatrzeniem, uzbroić się odpowiednio, po czym w pierwszej kolejności zdjąć teleport. Dzięki temu będzie ich mógł spokojnie wyrzynać bez obawy o to, że jedna obcięta głowa tej czerwonej hydry zrodzi natychmiast dwie następne. Oczywiście powiedzieć było jak zwykle o wiele łatwiej, niż zrobić. Szkot nigdy nie planował ani kariery sprintera, ani cichociemnego, z natury bowiem był głośny i powolny jak zdezelowany kombajn. Zwykle nie było to zbyt istotne, jednak w tym konkretnym przypadku mogło zaważyć na powodzeniu „misji spec znaczenia”, jaką sobie wyznaczył. Co gorsza, wiedział też, że bez względu na to, jak długo by nad sprawą nie myślał, i tak na nic odkrywczego nie wpadnie. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zacisnąć zęby i spróbować nie zginąć.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, nadarzyła się odpowiednia okazja, bowiem BLU przypuścili kolejny szturm na obóz przeciwników, koncentrując tym samym na sobie uwagę zgromadzonych w piwnicy wrogów. Cyklop błyskawicznie (jak na swoje warunki oczywiście) przemknął do pokoju z zaopatrzeniem, gdzie z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę. No dobrze, ŁATWA część planu już za nim…

Uzupełnienie poziomu zdrowia oraz amunicji nieco zwiększyło jego szanse, ale nie na tyle, by był hepi jak cholera**. Sytuacja wcale nie była taka różowa – jedne schody były strzeżone przez działko na trzecim poziomie, drugie obstawił cholerny Heavy z Medykiem na plecach, natomiast w samych podziemiach plątali się dosłownie wszyscy RED poza Snajperem i Szpiegiem. Po prostu pięknie. No nic, w końcu nie raz się żyje – jak trzeba tu zrobić jatkę, to po prostu trzeba i koniec.

Na pierwszy ogień naturalnie poszedł teleport. Obklejenie go bombami samoprzylepnymi na szczęście nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi, jednak i tak Demo jeszcze na krótką chwilę wstrzymał się z detonacją. Zanim wykopał to przeklęte ustrojstwo do mechanicznego raju, posłał parę kolejnych min w stronę Zasobnika oraz samego Inżyniera. Jedna potężna eksplozja zmiotła za jednym zamachem wszystkie urządzenia (poza za bardzo oddaloną od Szkota wieżyczką) wraz z ich twórcą, co naturalnie nie uszło uwadze zgromadzonych na miejscu czerwonych. Szkot musiał się salwować natychmiastową ucieczką, jednak na szczęście jego drużyna nie zasypiała gruszek w popiele i, gdy tylko dotarł do nich sygnał o zniknięciu teleportu, ponownie zaatakowała. Sam Demo również nie pozostał bezczynny – gdy wpadł do pomieszczenia z zapasami, natychmiast uzupełnił magazynek i ponownie rzucił się w wir walki.

* * *

Z głuchym jękiem osunął się po ścianie i opadł na podłogę. Wszędzie dookoła walały się części ciała i wnętrzności członków obu składów, a on sam był tak mocno zmasakrowany, że nie dość, iż nie miał siły dowlec się do apteczki, to jeszcze nie potrafił zmusić swoich palców do zaciśnięcia się na spuście i wystrzelenia samemu sobie pod nogi kończącego sprawę granatu. To nie była walka, tylko klasyczna, pełna chaosu i wrzasków rzeźnia. Ba, przeciętne świniobicie z tą jatką tutaj zdawało się być niewinną rozrywką, a przecież widział w swoim życiu wiele masakr zakrojonych na naprawdę szeroką skalę. Już od dawna nie czuł się tak zmordowany i, szczerze mówiąc, ostateczny wynik rozgrywki w ogóle go nie interesował. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to aby skończył się wyznaczony im czas, żeby mogli wreszcie udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek.

– Co za bałagan. – Usłyszał w pobliżu pełen obrzydzenia głos wrogiego Szpiega: – _Mon Dieu_ … Ty jeszcze żyjesz…

Cyklop z trudem otworzył swe jedyne oko, jednak nie miał sił, by podnieść głowę i przyjrzeć się swemu przeciwnikowi. Milczał, gdy w jego polu widzenia pojawiły się znajome nogi w spodniach od garnituru oraz drogich butach. Podobnie nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy wspomniane kończyny podeszły do niego, a obok nich została postawiona walizka z tajnymi dokumentami. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi, jednak był zbyt zmaltretowany, by się tym w choćby najmniejszym stopniu przejąć. Miał już dość wszystkiego, włącznie z oddychaniem.

– Popatrz na siebie. Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.

Czy mu się wydaje, czy usłyszał w tym zwykle jadowitym głosie współczucie? Nie, na pewno musiało mu się wydawać. Ta menda nie byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego, nawet tylko po to, by udawać i się z niego ponabijać. Widocznie utrata krwi zaczęła mu się rzucać na mózg.

– Zabicie cię będzie miłosierdziem.

Demoman głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy chłodna lufa rewolweru wsunęła mu się pod brodę, a następnie zmusiła jego ciężką głowę do uniesienia się. Gdyby miał więcej sił, pewnie byłby zdumiony wyrazem twarzy agenta, jednak w swoim obecnym stanie nie był zdolny do przejmowania się takimi drobiazgami jak brak złośliwego uśmieszku oraz dziwna łagodność przepełniająca stalowoszare spojrzenie.

– _Faites de beaux_ _r_ _êves_. 2

Respawn sam w sobie nie był bolesny, jedynie... Przerażający. Pozostawiał w ludzkim umyśle poczucie pewnej luki, jakby został na nowo poskładany z tysiąca kawałków i po drodze coś poszło nie tak. Może to brak nieodmiennie powiązanego z gwałtowną śmiercią cierpienia był aż tak rażący, a może chodziło o coś o wiele subtelniejszego – ciężko stwierdzić. Dość, że gdy wreszcie otwierało się oczy, rzadko się czuło wdzięczność za przywrócone życie.

* * *

– Gdyby nie ty, przegralibyśmy dzisiaj. – Inżynier poklepał go po plecach sprawiając, że cyklop lekko zakrztusił się pitym cydrem: – Musisz być zmordowany.

– Dzień jak co dzień – mruknął, starając się przynajmniej brzmieć odrobinę pogodniej niż wczoraj. – Póki żem ni trafił do piwnicy, zwykle jakościk tak to szysko wyglądało.

– A jednak chyba coś cię gryzie. – Mechanik przyjrzał mu się z lekkim niepokojem: – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak, szysko je w porządalu. Po prostu troszku wkurza mie to, żeśmu wygrali czez kuniec czasu, a ni na punkty.

– Oj, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było to. – Engie lekko przekrzywił głowę: – Nigdy wcześniej cię to tak nie męczyło.

– A co mam powiedzieć? – Jednooki najemnik westchnął ciężko. – Mam na cię wylać szyskie swoje żale i problemy? Chopie, nawet ja muszę się zalać w pestkie, żeby to jakościk łogarniać, a innym nawet ni będę polecać próbować.

– Hmm… A rozważałeś może urlop? – Teksańczyk sięgnął po własne piwo: – Trochę odpoczynku na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi.

– Nidzie ni pojadę, zanim ni uzupełnim składu. – Demo wyprostował się z godnością: – A potem… Się zobaczy.

Naturalnie kłamał. Doskonale wiedział, że jeśli czyimś problemem jest samotność, nie ma nic gorszego niż siedzenie w pojedynkę w czterech ścianach czegoś, co dawniej nazywał rodzinnym domem. Dopiero tam naprawdę zwariowałby do reszty, albo, co gorsza, zapiłby się na śmierć, starając się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek innym niż bycie odrzuconym przez resztę świata za bycie Czarnym Szkockim Cyklopem. Jednak nie zamierzał tego Inżynierowi mówić – po pierwsze, to nie była jego sprawa, po drugie zaś, uważał za skrajnie niemęskie wypłakiwanie się innym w rękaw, jakby nie był w stanie sam sobie poradzić ze swoimi problemami. Nigdy nikomu nie opowiadał nikomu o dręczących go myślach, nawet własnej matce, w związku z czym nie widział powodu, by teraz zacząć.

**SOBOTA**

Bez względu na to, jak mocno by się nie bronił przed czasem wolnym od pracy, nieubłaganie nadszedł weekend. Niektórzy, tak jak zwiadowca na ten przykład, wyczekiwali go wręcz z utęsknieniem, zamierzając spędzić dwa dni na mniej lub bardziej nielegalnych pierdołach, pozostali po prostu cieszyli się z możliwości zasłużonego odpoczynku. Jeszcze tydzień temu Demoman również piałby ze szczęścia na myśl o czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach pijaństwa oraz innych szaleństw, jednak tym razem kompletnie nie był w nastroju na zabawę. Zamierzał z kliniczną precyzją jak najszybciej zalać się w trupa i leżeć zmroczonym na podłodze u siebie w pokoju aż do poniedziałkowego poranka – wiedział, że jeśli będzie siedział w bazie całkiem sam, poświęcając dwie doby bezowocnym rozmyślaniom dotyczącym newralgicznych kwestii, coś mu się stanie w głowę i nawet Respawn tego nie naprawi. Należało to jakoś przetrwać, najlepiej będąc pod wpływem, a od poniedziałku wszystko będzie lepsze. Zajmie się swoją pracą i znów popadnie w przyjemną rutynę zabijania każdego RED, który nawinie mu się pod rękę. Niestety, okazało się, że ten plan ma swoje słabe punkty.

Nie miał ani jednej butelczyny gorzały.

– No nie wierzę… – Scout oparł się ramieniem o framugę do drzwi jego prywatnego składziku: – Naprawdę nie masz bimbru? _Wszystko_ wychlałeś?

– Młody, a nikt cie dawno po uchu nie chlasnął? – Szkot zmarszczył czoło i rzucił mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie: – Poza tym, skund wisz, czego szukam?

– Bo tylko wódę tutaj składujesz, heloł. – Młokos przewrócił oczami: – I nie umiem wymyślić nic innego, co by cię zmusiło do puszczenia piętnastominutowej wiązanki w paru językach.

– Chopie, idźże no do siebie, bo ci zrobię kuku. – Pogroził mu pięścią: – A jak ci buźkę łobiję, to cię żadna panna ni zechce. Nigdy.

– Dobra, dobra… Rany, jesteś strasznie spięty na trzeźwo.

Niestety, chciał nie chciał, ale musiał pojechać do miasta żeby uzupełnić swoje zapasy napojów wyskokowych. Kompletnie nie miał na to ochoty, głównie dlatego, że wciąż się zapominał i uparcie chciał jechać lewą stroną jezdni, jednak nie miał innego wyboru. Wzdychając ciężko, powlókł się na parking i wsiadł do swojego ukochanego Astona Martina. Wiedział, że w porównaniu z szerokimi jak szafy amerykańskimi samochodami jego wóz wygląda dość subtelnie, jednak i tak o wiele bardziej mu się podobał, miał bowiem w sobie lekkość, której zdecydowanie brakowało lokalnym pojazdom. Poza tym nie sądził, by ktokolwiek mądry był w stanie usiąść za kierownicą modelu Vantage GT*** i nie docenić mocy silnika kryjącego się pod elegancką maską tej sportowej bestii.

* * *

Miasteczko, choć niewielkie, zawierało w sobie dwa elementy, które go całkowicie satysfakcjonowały, a mianowicie sklep monopolowy oraz bar. Naturalnie było tutaj o wiele więcej „atrakcji”, jednak nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy interesowaniem się nimi, jako że nie miał ku temu najmniejszego nawet powodu. Co, gdyby się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, prawdopodobnie było główną przyczyną, dla której nie posiadał życia prywatnego.

Aura w tych stronach nigdy niczym człowieka nie zaskakiwała – bez względu na porę roku pogoda była ciepła i słoneczna, jak na tereny okołopustynne przystało. Demoman czasem tęsknił za starą, dobrą Szkocją i jej deszczami, mgłą, śniegiem oraz uczciwymi przymrozkami, które stanowiły swego rodzaju niezawodny kalendarz. O tej porze roku dni były tam ciemne i pochmurne oraz zmuszały ludzi do smutnych myśli, natomiast tutejsze jasne, wysokie niebo sprawiało, że upływ czasu zdawał się być kwestią dyskusyjną. Zupełnie jakby nic nie mogło i nie zamierzało się zmienić. Tym niemniej, jego prywatny zegar biologiczny mieszkańca targanych niepogodą gór wciąż działał i, wbrew ciepłym promieniom prześlizgującym się po rozgrzanej ziemi, cyklop czuł, że jest mu odrobinę zimno, a jego myśli z z tygodnia na tydzień robiły się coraz bardziej ponure.

Zakupy alkoholowe potrafiłby zrobić prawdopodobnie nawet przez sen, więc uporał się z tym zadaniem błyskawicznie – w końcu co było trudnego w nabyciu oraz zapakowaniu do samochodu trzech skrzynek trunków wszelakich? Usatysfakcjonowany dokonanymi sprawunkami już miał odjechać, gdy kątem jedynego oka dostrzegł dziwnie znajomą plamę czerwieni i odruchowo się obrócił, jednocześnie gotując się do ataku. Naturalnie nie było to konieczne, bowiem po pierwsze, nie znajdował się w 2Fort, a po drugie, miał dzień wolny, jednak trudno się walczy z przyzwyczajeniami tak głęboko zakorzenionymi, że trudno jest je oddzielić od instynktu. Dość, że popatrzył w dal, mierząc wzrokiem ciągnącą się aż do skrzyżowania ulicę i zobaczył coś, co zdecydowanie zmieniło jego plany na dzisiejsze popołudnie.

Szpieg z galanterią pochylał się nad sportowym kabrioletem i pomagał z niego wysiąść młodej, niezwykle pięknej i zgrabnej kobiecie. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem odgarnęła z ramienia czarne włosy i zaśmiała się, gdy agent najpierw pocałował ją w oba policzki, a następnie ujął pod ramię, tym samym ją do siebie przysuwając. Dalej para skierowała swe kroki w stronę lokalnego bistro, jednak tego już cyklop nie widział – oglądanie szczęścia tej zarozumiałej kanalii było zbyt irytujące i bolesne. Dlaczego tak się układa na tym świecie, że człowiek, któremu nikt rozsądny nie powierzyłby nawet łopaty w obawie, że ją zdeprawuje, prowadza się z czarującymi, młodymi damami, a on, całkiem normalny i nie najgorszy facet może liczyć jedynie na towarzystwo czarodziejki gorzałki?

W tym momencie drink stał się kwestią życia i śmierci, a przynajmniej zdrowia psychicznego. Owszem, skazywało go to na nocleg w tym cholernym miasteczku pośrodku niczego, jednak trudno – to nie jego wina, że został doprowadzony do takiego stanu, czyż nie? To jakieś wyższe siły zmusiły go do oglądania tamtej sceny, zatem to one były w pełni odpowiedzialne za wszystko, co teraz nastąpi. A będą miały miejsce sceny dantejskie, bowiem zamierzał się bezpardonowo zalać w trupa i niech Pan ma w opiece tego, kto będzie starał się mu w tym przeszkodzić.

**NIEDZIELA**

Niezwykle przyjemnie było się budzić w nagrzanym od czyjegoś ciała łóżku, czuć ciężar drugiej osoby na materacu oraz słyszeć jej oddech. Demoman wprost uwielbiał takie poranki, kiedy po prostu wiedział, że nie jest sam, wszystko jest w porządku i jeszcze przez chwilę nigdzie nie musi iść. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić nic przyjemniejszego i, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty – zdecydowanie wolał cieszyć się tym, co miał. Dlatego też uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy sprężyny zaskrzeczały pod naporem poruszającego się towarzystwa, a następnie usłyszał tuż koło swojego ucha niski, chropowaty głos.

– Obudź się.

Nadal nie otwierając oka, ziewnął rozkosznie i lekko się przeciągnął. Zdecydowanie jeszcze nie miał w planach wygrzebywania się z pościeli, w dodatku nie zamierzał nikomu innemu pozwolić na podobne barbarzyństwo. Na oślep wyciągnął rękę i, namacawszy palcami ciepły kark, przyciągnął do siebie usiłującego go obudzić człowieka. Zwykle leniwy, łagodny pocałunek gwarantował mu jeszcze godzinkę snu, jednak tym razem jedyne, co uzyskał, to siarczysty cios wymierzony w pliczek.

– WSTAWAJ TY CHOLERNY MOCZYMORDO!

Szkota aż poderwało do siadu, gdy ostry ból na chwilę przeszył mu połowę twarzy. Gorączkowo rozejrzał się dookoła, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się aktualnie znajduje, oraz, co chyba było w tym wszystkim najgorsze, dlaczego stoi przed nim najwyraźniej wściekły Szpieg RED w samych jeno gaciach oraz masce.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – syknął niezadowolony agent, opierając ręce na biodrach.

To było bardzo dobre pytanie. Ostatnie, co cyklop pamiętał z poprzedniego wieczoru, to bar… Siedział tam dosyć długo i… O cholera, aż _tyle_ wypił? W sumie taki miał zamiar, więc nie było sensu udawać zdziwionego lub zbulwersowanego. No dobrze, wracając do podstawowego nurtu rozmyślań… Był zalany niemalże w trupa i nie miał jak wrócić do bazy, bo nadal odmawiał prowadzenia pod wpływem, więc barman polecił mu hotel po drugiej stronie ulicy, żeby tam zanocował… No tak, pamiętał, że wreszcie doczłapał się do recepcji, ale co było potem?

– Ni mom zielonego pojęcia – odparł, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. – Ostatnie, co pamintam, to to, żem był na dole, ale jak żem się dotyrpał tutaj, to już insza inszość.

– Dobrze… Teraz będzie ten moment, w którym udaję, że rozumiem, co mówisz. – Wywiadowca zaczął masować skronie, jakby mogło to w czymkolwiek pomóc: – Jak się dostałeś do mojego pokoju?

Jednooki naemnik w pierwszej chwili chciał wzruszyć ramionami, by w ten sposób zakończyć rozmyślania nad tematem, jednak w tym momencie coś mu zaczęło świtać i na wszelki wypadek przeszukał dyndającą mu u pasa sakiewkę. Ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu znalazł w niej klucz, jednak zanim zdołał mu się przyjrzeć, Szpieg wyszarpnął mu rzeczony obiekt z dłoni.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem portier dał ci drugi klucz do tego numeru?

– Mnie pytasz? – BLU popatrzył na niego z politowaniem: – Ja ledwie pamintam, jak żem się był tutaj znalazł.

– Faktycznie, jesteś ostatnią osoba, która mogłaby się okazać pomocna. – Agent przewrócił oczami: – W _każdej_ sytuacji.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, idę se. – Demoman niezgrabnie zgramolił się z łóżka i starannie poprawił kilt: – Cza było łod razu gadać, że mam spadać na dżewo.

– O nie, nie, nie, nie. – Wywiadowca chwycił go za kołnierz i osadził w miejscu: – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, dopóki się nie dowiem, jak wylądowałeś w moim łóżku.

– Marudzisz, jakbym ci podrywkie spłoszył. – Uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła: – A tak nawiasem mówiąc, dzie łuna? Bo ni mam łochoty paczać jak się mie tu migdalicie…

– Słucham? O czym ty… Ty chory, zdegenerowany… – Szpieg patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał mu samą siłą woli wyrwać tchawicę: – To była moja siostra, pacanie!

– No wybacz, że cinżko stwierdzić łu was rodzinne podobiństwo, jak cały czas chowasz gębę pod tą skarpetą.

– … No dobrze, masz _t_ _r_ _ochę_ racji – Francuz westchnął ciężko. – Siedź tutaj i daj mi parę minut, zaraz będę gotów do wyjścia.

Cyklop był niemożebnie zdziwiony faktem, że agent faktycznie obietnicy dotrzymał i w ciągu kwadransa nie dość, że się umył i ubrał, to jeszcze spakował swoje rzeczy do niewielkiego nesesera. Zwykle podejrzewał tego maminsynka o bardziej rozbudowane i czasochłonne zabiegi toaletowe, z drugiej jednak strony, też pewnie by się streszczał, gdyby czekało na niego nieproszone towarzystwo. Starając się po drodze nie pozagryzać, razem zeszli na dół do recepcji, by wymusić z kogoś jakiekolwiek sensowne zeznania, choć specjalista od eksplozji wszelakich miał dziwne podejrzenia, że żadnemu z nich się one nie spodobają.

– Widzę, że panowie już wstali. – Młoda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do nich z korytarza i podeszła do kontuaru: – Pan Jean Lefevre3 i pan Ian McGowan4, zgadza się?

– Mniej-więcej – mruknął Szpieg.

– Rozumiem, że chcą się panowie wymeldować?

– Tak, ale wpirw chciałbym wiedzieć, jak żem się dostał na góre. – Szkot popatrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

– No cóż, nic dziwnego, że nic pan nie pamięta… Wczoraj w nocy przyszedł pan bardzo mocno pijany i trudno mi było panu wytłumaczyć, że nie mamy wolnych pokoi. Twierdził pan, że na pewno nocuje tutaj ta, cytuję, „czerwona swołocz” i może pan spać z nim, skoro, ponownie cytuję, „nikt inny nie chce”. Domyśliłam się, że może chodzić o pana Lefevre…

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak – prychnął agent z oburzeniem.

– … Może jako mieszkańcy Teufort nie wiemy, co się dzieje u panów w jednostce, ale minimalnie orientujemy się w podziale na drużyny BLU i RED oraz panującymi między nimi stosunkami – odparła z godnością. – Dość, że zadzwoniłam do pana pokoju, żeby spytać, czy ma pan coś przeciwko towarzystwu swojego szkockiego kolegi z niebieskiego składu i odparł pan, że nie.

Obaj najemnicy zamarli w bezruchu, starając się nie oddychać zbyt głośno i w ogóle nie zdradzać jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Żaden z nich nie miał ochoty skomentować tego, co się wydarzyło, bowiem byłaby to najbardziej żenująca rozmowa w historii ludzkości, w związku z czym zamierzali jej uniknąć. Tym niemniej, w końcu należało coś powiedzieć, lub zrobić, na przykład oddać klucze Bogu ducha winnej recepcjonistce, która patrzyła na nich wyczekująco.

– Rozumiem. – Wywiadowca położył wspomniany obiekt na kontuarze i sięgnął po długopis: – W takim razie jedyne, co nam pozostało, to się pożegnać.

– Nom. – Demoman zaczął szukać swojego portfela, jednak Szpieg go powstrzymał.

– Ta noc niech będzie na mój koszt. – Francuz uśmiechnął się szelmowsko: – Kiedyś mi się odwdzięczysz.

Cyklop myślał, że go udusi, zwłaszcza, że towarzysząca im dziewczyna zaczęła rozkosznie chichotać. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić tej zarazie w tanim garniturze wygrać kolejnej rundy, więc musiał szybko działać. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie pożałuje tego, co zamierał zrobić, jednak trudno – utarcie nosa wrogowi było warte wszystkiego, nawet sprowadzenia na siebie zemsty największej szumowiny zatrudnionej w szeregach RED. Dlatego bez dalszej zwłoki chwycił agenta za kołnierz i przyciągnął go do siebie, łącząc się z nim w namiętnym (przynajmniej ze swojej strony) pocałunku. Początkowo chciał w ten sposób jedynie zrujnować mu reputację i zagwarantować, że już żadnej panienki w tym mieście nie poderwie, jednak po chwili z przerażeniem stwierdził, że mimo wszystko podobało mu się to, co robił. Zapach wywiadowcy, faktura jego warg oraz ciche pomruki wydobywające się z tyłu gardła trafiły go w to samo miejsce, w które zwykle wymierzone były czarujące kobiece uśmiechy, przez co z jednej strony ta pieszczota była dlań czymś niezwykle przyjemnym, z drugiej zaś – przerażającym. Tym niemniej nie zamierzał tego dać po sobie poznać.

– Już się ni mogie doczekać. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, podziwiając z zadowoleniem wyraźnie zszokowane oblicze swego nemesis: – Zadzwoń.

Z tymi słowy rzucił swój klucz na kontuar i opuścił budynek, czując, że jego jesienna depresja przeminęła na dobre. W końcu właśnie się zemścił na najpodlejszej gadzinie, jaką znał, co było najlepszym lekarstwem na wszelką chandrę. Jedynym, co mąciło jego spokojny i radosny stan umysłu, było to dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby nadarzyła się okazja, ponownie by Szpiega pocałował i to nie tylko po to, by go zrobić w balona.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* Serdeczne pozdrowienia dla wszystkich, którzy pamiętają scenę w galerii sztuki z książki _Wszystko Czerwone_ Joanny Chmielewskiej

1 Skurwysyn!

** Wyrazy uznania dla Rafała „Kabury” Rzepki, niezapomnianego tłumacza polskiej edycji serii  _Dragon Ball_.

2 Słodkich snów.

*** Aston Martin DB4 miał parę odmian i najbardziej „wypasioną” była właśnie Vantage GT – miała ona najmocniejszy silnik wśród całego rodzeństwa modeli DB4. Gdyby ktoś chciał sobie obejrzeć to cudo, proszę bardzo, oto [zdjęcie](http://all-carz.com/photos/aston-martin-db4-series-5-vantage-gt/06/default.htm).

3Odpowiednik naszego Jana Kowalskiego (dosł. Jan Kowal).

4Najpopularniejsze imię i nazwisko w Szkocji. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Internet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I love my love and well he knows.** _

_**I love the ground whereon he goes.** _

_**If you no more in 2Fort I see,** _

_**I can't serve you as you have me.** _

* * *

_– Demo, poczekaj. – Głos mechanika go dogonił kiedy wychodził z budynku na parking._

_– Cosik ni tak? – Naprawdę nie był w nastroju na pogaduchy, jednak dla dobra stwarzanych z takim trudem pozorów powinien choć raz na jakiś czas przynajmniej udawać zainteresowanego rozmawianiem ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny. Zwłaszcza, że Engie był najbliższą mu w tej jednostce osobą, dla której miał zarezerwowane największe pokłady cierpliwości._

_– Przecież wiesz, że tak. – Inżynier popatrzył na niego z czymś, co oscylowało między naganą a troską: – Martwimy się o ciebie. A przynajmniej ja._

_– I nic ni da rady z tym zrobić._

_– Wiem, ale… Przynajmniej spróbuj na siebie uważać, dobra? I nie wracaj do bazy, zanocuj w mieście._

_– To miłe, że tak się o mie martwisz, ale…_

_– Jak mam się nie martwić, skoro to moja wina? – Teksańczyk westchnął ciężko. – Ja wiem, że niczego nie żałujesz, ale nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że gdybym wtedy z tobą nie rozmawiał, albo chociaż doradził ci coś innego… Może inaczej by się to wszystko skończyło. Może nie byłbyś tak szczęśliwy, ale na pewno nie działoby się z tobą to, co teraz._

_Demo nagle przypomniał sobie mającą miejsce ponad rok temu scenę, o której zdążył już dawno zapomnieć. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wracał do tamtego popołudnia, gdy Inżynier udzielał mu porad sercowych, co więcej, nie przywiązywał do owego zdarzenia zbyt wielkiej wagi – w końcu to nie ono było przyczyną katastrofy. Jednak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Engie najwyraźniej czuje się przynajmniej częściowo za to wszystko odpowiedzialny i cały czas pluje sobie w brodę, że nie zachował się wtedy inaczej._

_– To czecież ni twoja wina, wisz ło tym. – Lekko zmarszczył brwi: – A czyanjmnij ja żem tak nigdy ni sundził._

_– Być może, ale…_

_– Dajże spokój. – Uśmiechnął się i po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy był to szczery odruch: – Może i na kuniec żem dostał w tyłek, ale póki jeszcze nic się ni posrało, było dobrze. Jakbyś mie wtedy ni poradził, nawet bym ni sundził, że mogie być jeszcze szczynśliwy._

_– Ale teraz nie jesteś._

_– I nigdy ni bedę – wyznał ze smutkiem. – Ale czynajmniej mam dobre wspomnienia, ni?_

_– Czasem naprawdę cię podziwiam. – Mechanik pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową: – W takim razie nie zapomnij choć raz wieczorem wypić i za mnie._

_– Zawsze jedna kulejka es na twoją cześć. – Zapewnił go: – Do zobaczyska jutro._

* * *

  **PONIEDZIAŁEK**

Prawdopodobnie czerpanie satysfakcji z upokorzenia Szpiega czerwonych czyniło go złym człowiekiem, jednak nic nie potrafił na to poradzić – gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że po pierwsze, ten padalec musi sobie sprowadzić siostrę, by spędzić popołudnie w jakimkolwiek towarzystwie, a po drugie, raczej minie sporo czasu zanim uda mu się poderwać w Teufort dowolną przedstawicielkę płci pięknej (w końcu jaka dziewczyna chciałaby pocałować kogoś obślinionego przez wiecznie pijanego cyklopa?), chandra przeszła mu jak ręką odjął. Radość ta niestety miała również swoją ciemniejszą stronę, bowiem oczywistym było, że agent zrobi mu za to coś straszliwego, jednak nie przejmował się tym aż tak bardzo jak powinien. Zwłaszcza, że wywiadowca nie miał prawa uszkodzić go poza godzinami pracy, sabotowanie broni oraz kradzież własności prywatnej również były nielegalne, więc jedyne, co mu w tej sytuacji pozostawało, to złośliwości i inne sposoby wpływania na jego psychikę, a na te był raczej odporny. Na chwilę obecną pewnie byłby nawet w stanie znieść wycieczki dotyczące jego życia prywatnego, co dawało tej czerwonej swołoczy naprawdę małe pole do manewru.

Tym, co go nieco zaniepokoiło był fakt, że dzień przebiegał naprawdę spokojnie. Siedział w piwnicy praktycznie całkiem sam, raz czy dwa zabłąkany Scout próbował się tutaj przedrzeć, jednak umieszczone w progu bomby oraz refleks Demomana mu na to nie pozwoliły. Słowem – wiało nudą. Gdy osiągnęli pułap 2:0 naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać, co drużyna RED wyprawia. Czyżby po weekendzie wszyscy nagle stali się skończonymi sierotami i musieli się rozpędzić? Coś mu się tutaj mocno nie zgadzało…

– Ani kroku dalej. – Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu nienawistny szept, a koło jego szyi zmaterializowało się ostrze noża motylkowego: – I nawet nie myśl o sięgnięciu do detonatora, jesteśmy za daleko od twoich śmiesznych ładunków, żeby to coś dało.

– Tak się żem nawet był zastanawiał, kiedy cię tu czyniesie. – Przełknął ślinę, starając się to zrobić na tyle delikatnie, by nie dotknąć skórą może i miniaturowej, ale piekielnie niebezpiecznej klingi: – Zamierzasz się na mnie zemścić?

– Niby za co? – Francuz zaśmiał się złośliwie: – Za to, że jeszcze zwiększyłeś moje szanse u lokalnych przedstawicielek płci pięknej? _Mon Dieu_ , ty naprawdę _nic_ nie wiesz o kobiecej psychice. To aż jest smutne.

– To po kiego grzyba mie tu nawijasz? – Zaryzykował lekkie westchnięcie i poruszenie głową, jednak napór ostrego metalu na tchawicę powstrzymał go przed kontynuowaniem tego ruchu: – Jakbyś chciał mie po prostu zabić, to juże bym na podłodze leżał i się respawnił.

– O Święci Patroni… Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem ktokolwiek rozumie, co mówisz.

– Śmiałem jedynie zauważyć fakt, iż gdybyś szczerze pragnął mojej rychłej dekapitacji, bez zbędnej zwłoki dokonałbyś tego dzieła przy użyciu swego wiernego balisonga. Jednakże, jako że dalej prowadzisz ze mną konwersację, śmiem wysnuć przypuszczenie, iż pozbawienie mnie życia nie jest twym celem, a co za tym idzie, masz jakiś ukryty powód, dla którego kontynuujesz tę dysputę.

– N… Nie rób tego więcej. Nigdy. – Z odgłosów przy swoim uchu Szkot wnioskował, iż Szpieg ma poważne problemy z oddychaniem: – Już wolę, jak mówisz po swojemu.

– To wykrztusisz wreszcie, czego ty łode mie kcysz?

– Sądzisz, że ci tak po prostu powiem?

– Ło Panie, zachowujesz się jak moja była żona. – Przewrócił okiem: – 'K jeszcze zaczniesz marudzić, że się nie łogoliłem i cuchnę gorzałą, to ci się normalnie łodruchowo łoświadczę. Albo wyślę papiery rozwodowe.

– Faktycznie, mógłbyś coś zrobić z zarostem. – Napór ostrza na jego szyję zelżał raptownie, po czym otulona rękawiczką dłoń zniknęła z jego ograniczonego do jednego oka pola widzenia.

– Przepraszam, że co? – Cyklop się obrócił ku swemu przeciwnikowi, który przyglądał mu się dziwnie poważnym wzrokiem.

– I śmierdzisz strawionym alkoholem.

– Słucham uprzejmie? – Ekspert od ładunków wybuchowych uniósł jedną brew: – Co ty…

Dalsze pytania uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy suche wargi drugiego najemnika delikatnie dotknęły jego własnych. Był do tego stopnia oszołomiony, że jedynie stał tam jak kompletny kołek, pozwalając asowi wywiadu na zamknięcie jego twarzy w swych dłoniach i pogłębienie pocałunku. Na swoje nieszczęście był zbyt trzeźwy, by ot tak przyjąć do wiadomości to, co się działo (po pijaku było mu doskonale obojętne kogo i gdzie maca, co było jedną z przyczyn rozpadu jego małżeństwa) i zamiast dać się porwać nurtowi, zaczął myśleć. Niestety, nie był w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi ani na podstawowe pytanie, czyli „Co się tutaj do cholery jasnej wyrabia?!”, ani też na bardziej zaawansowane „Dlaczego on to robi?”, więc mimo nadludzkiego wysiłku umysłowego, oświecenia nie zaznał. Tę chwilę bierności RED wykorzystał najefektywniej jak się tylko dało, jedną rękę przenosząc na kark Demomana, drugą zaś zaciskając na jego ukrytym pod grubym kiltem biodrze.

– Gardzę tobą. – Agent na chwilę oderwał się od jego warg i gwałtownie zaczerpnął tchu: – Jesteś żałosną imitacją istoty ludzkiej*.

– … Co?

Szkot popatrzył na niego w oszołomieniu, jednak nie został zaszczycony odpowiedzią – as wywiadu gwałtownie popchnął go na ścianę i tam ponownie dopadł, dosłownie się w niego wgryzając. Naturalnie cyklop próbował się jakoś wyszarpnąć z jego objęć, ale okazało się, że prawdopodobnie cała wola walki Francuzów skumulowała się w tym konkretnym egzemplarzu, dając mu, przynajmniej tymczasowo, nadludzką wręcz siłę. Nie bez znaczenia był tutaj fakt, iż prawdopodobnie w owym potomku Galów nagromadziła się stuleciami doskonalona przez jego przodków zdolność do całowania ludzi tak namiętnie i zapalczywie, że każdemu zabrakłoby sił, by się bronić, a co dopiero oszołomionemu najemnikowi, który od zbyt długiego czasu był samotny we wszystkich potencjalnych znaczeniach tego słowa. Mimo to uważał za stosowne jakoś zaprotestować – może i Szpieg potrafił zrobić ze swoimi ustami porażające rzeczy, ale jednak on miał swoją godność!

– Co ty wyp…

– Zamknij się – warknął agent, tym razem atakując jego wargi zębami i zmuszając go do cichego jęknięcia z bólu. – Słuchać się ciebie nie da.

– O jakże mie przykro. – Przewrócił okiem i ponownie spróbował oswobodzić jeden ze swoich nadgarstków z żelaznego uchwytu najemnika RED.

– Przestań się szarpać!

– Zabroń mi! – prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, znów usiłując się uwolnić.

– Nienawidzę cię. – Wywiadowca wtulił mu nos w policzek, wdychając jego zapach, po czym zaskakująco delikatnie musnął ustami nieogoloną skórę: – Ścierpieć cię nie mogę.

– Chopie, czy ty masz szyskie klepki na właściwych miescach?

Ponownie odpowiedzią był pocałunek, jednak tym razem o wiele łagodniejszy, niemalże... Uroczy. Szpieg puścił wreszcie ręce cyklopa i, nie zważając na to, że zaraz może zostać odepchnięty, ponownie otoczył dłońmi jego twarz, mrucząc przy tym cicho. Demo z kolei był, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, oszołomiony. Gdyby agent nadal był agresywny i napastliwy, pewnie nie miałby najmniejszych oporów przed sprzedaniem mu fangi w ryj oraz zażądaniem jakiegoś sensownego wytłumaczenia takiego zachowania, jednak nie był w stanie zaatakować go, gdy był tak… Czuły. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie tamten żartobliwy pocałunek w hotelowej recepcji, który miał być tylko prztyczkiem w noc, jednak obudził w nim dziwne zapotrzebowanie na napawanie się wonią tej kanalii, czucie na sobie jej ciepłego oddechu oraz miękkich warg, które zdawały się zlewać z jego własnymi. Do tej pory udawało mu się kompletnie ignorować te dziwne podszepty, jednak teraz, gdy znów byli tak blisko siebie i dla odmiany nie zamierzali się pozabijać (przynajmniej oficjalnie), odżyły na nowo, sącząc mu do serca słodki jad, jakim było pożądanie. Dlatego jedynie ograniczył się do westchnięcia i, starając się być przy tym w miarę delikatnym, złapał poły jego ciemnobordowej marynarki. Wiedział, że gdy tylko się od siebie oderwą, będzie tego żałował, jednak lata pijaństwa już dawno temu wyleczyły go z dziwnej maniery, jaką jest nierobienie czegoś tylko dlatego, że konsekwencje mogą mu się nie spodobać.

Francuz nagle oderwał się od niego i wbił pełne napięcia spojrzenie w wylot jednego z korytarzy. Nim Szkot zdążył zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, agent użył swojego zegarka i zniknął mu z pola widzenia, co na tym etapie było już nie tylko do przewidzenia, ale wręcz stawało się irytujące. Na szczęście tym razem wyjaśnienie pojawiło się samo, objawiając się w postaci Scouta, który przyniósł na swoim chudym grzbiecie ostatnią walizkę REDów.

**Wygraliście!**

– I gitara. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją: – Um… Cyklop?

– Ta? – Demo starannie poprawił kamizelkę i ostrożnie zerknął w stronę swojego kroku, gdzie miał nadzieję nie zauważyć niczego sterczącego.

– Wyglądasz… Dziwnie. – Młokos przekrzywił z zainteresowaniem głowę: – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak, tak. Szysko gro i bucy. – Jeszcze raz się upewnił, że niczego po nim nie widać i odchrząknął: – Nie dolega mie nic, czego się nie da załatwić drinkiem.

Naturalnie było to kłamstwo, bowiem potrzeba było ponad butelki cydru, żeby wreszcie przestał rozmyślać o tym, co się wydarzyło i z w miarę spokojnym umysłem mógł się wreszcie położyć. Nie żeby sny, jakie miał tej nocy, były w jakikolwiek sposób pomocne – jeśli przez całe popołudnie czuł się dziwnie niespokojny i podekscytowany, to dzięki nim jego noc należała do najbardziej burzliwych w jego życiu.

**WTOREK**

Z naganą popatrzył na swój Ulapoolski Pal i potarł grzbiet nosa, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ma z tym interesem zrobić. Owszem, to było całkiem normalne dla faceta przez całą noc mieć dosyć kosmate sny i wstać z porannym drągiem, jednak nie była to znowuż taka zwyczajna sytuacja. Po pierwsze, nigdy, _przenigdy_ w swoim długim życiu nie fantazjował o chłopach – jakoś go niespecjalnie kręcili. Owszem, po wypełnionej promilami nocy raz czy dwa zdarzyło mu się obudzić w pościeli z innym gościem, ale niczego z tych spotkań nie pamiętał i na wszelki wypadek zakładał, że brak bielizny na tyłku jeszcze o niczym nie przesądza. Jednak teraz nie dość, że przez całą noc miał bardzo przyjemne wizje przedstawiciela tej samej płci, to jeszcze jego ciało bardzo entuzjastycznie na nie zareagowało. W dodatku problematyczna była tożsamość osoby, którą widział w swoich snach. W momencie, w którym miało się do czynienia ze Szpiegiem RED, płeć nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia – prawdopodobnie byłby zdradziecką i niebezpieczną kanalią nawet pod postacią pluszowego misia. Z drugiej strony była to tylko nocna mara, więc nie było powodu, by się aż tak całą sprawą przejmować. Ludzie potrafią śnić o bardzo dziwnych rzeczach i to wcale nie dlatego, że ich pragną. Drogi, jakimi podąża wypuszczony z objęć jawy umysł są niezbadane, w związku z czym nawet nie ma potrzeby starać się ich pojąć. Poza tym, czego oczekiwał? Po tak długim czasie wymuszonego niesprzyjającymi warunkami celibatu zareagowałby przesadnie entuzjastycznie na każdy bodziec tego typu, a że zdybała go ta zamaskowana szumowina – cóż poradzić?

Inna sprawa, że powinien coś z tym zrobić. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego wtedy pocałował agenta i w zupełności zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że był to jedynie żart. Jednak dlaczego as wywiadu go molestował? Zawodowa paranoja Szkota podpowiadała mu, że prawdopodobnie jest to niezwykle wyrafinowana forma zemsty – w końcu jaki jest sens mordowania kogoś, skoro można go poddać psychicznym torturom (a do takich należało rozmyślanie nad wczorajszymi wydarzeniami oraz zastanawianie się nad swoją orientacją)? Cóż, skoro taki był jego cel, najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zignorowanie całego zajścia, żeby nie dawać tej zarazie przeklętej żadnej satysfakcji.

* * *

Niestety, jego plan miał jeden słaby punkt – żeby kogoś ostentacyjnie ignorować, należało sobie zapewnić towarzystwo tej osoby. A jakoś tego dnia Szpieg najwyraźniej w świecie nie miał nawet najmniejszego zamiaru zapędzać się w okolice piwnicy BLU, a przynajmniej nie ujawniał swej obecności. Demoman stwierdził z niesmakiem, że takie zachowanie powinno być karalne i prawdopodobnie w piekle jest specjalne miejsce dla osób postępujących w taki sposób. No bo jak tak można się bezczelnie nie pojawiać, gdy ktoś zamierza twoje przybycie olać ciepłym moczem?

Był tym faktem do tego stopnia zdegustowany, że wysadzał w powietrze dosłownie każdego, kto ośmielił się zbliżyć do progu strzeżonego przezeń pokoju, nie zważając na to, czy dotyczy to wroga, czy jego kolegów z drużyny. Nie, żeby członkom BLU robiło to jakąkolwiek krzywdę – raz tylko o mało nie doprowadził Scouta do zawału, jednak magiczne hasło „spycheck” od razu gówniarza uciszyło i ucięło wszelką dyskusję na ten temat.

Po misji darował sobie wspólne biesiadowanie ze wszystkimi – był zbyt rozdrażniony, by zdzierżyć gadki-szmatki o niczym konkretnym. Może lepiej by się poczuł, gdyby się napił cydru i rzucił w wir szalonej partyjki makao z Żołnierzem, jednak obawiał się, że dziś nie będzie dość dobrym aktorem, by zachować swój stan umysłu wyłącznie dla siebie. Dlatego też postanowił zrejterować i uciec do przydzielonego mu warsztatu, by zająć się produkcją kolejnej mieszanki wybuchowej. Mimo wielu wypadków, jakich był winien w przeszłości, w łączeniu składników oraz huku eksplozji odnajdywał niezwykły spokój, który był mu teraz bardziej potrzebny niż powietrze. Miał nadzieję, że gdy skupi się na czymś innym, niż ten irytujący najemnik z importu, uda mu się jakoś dojść z samym sobą do ładu.

Był niezwykle zdumiony, gdy na progu wyznaczonej mu przez szefostwo szopy (nikt normalny nie pozwala na eksperymenty pirotechniczne w głównym budynku bazy) ujrzał zawinięty w cynfolię bukiet herbacianych róż. Na tej pustyni mało co zdobywało się na tak odważny wyczyn jakim było kwitnięcie, więc bez wątpienia ktoś przywiózł to cudo aż z miasta, jednak czemu porzucałby je tak nierozsądnie na terenie bazy? Po co wkładać w podobne zabiegi tyle wysiłku skoro później zamierzało się owoc swojej ciężkiej pracy po prostu wyrzucić? Kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, cyklop podniósł nieszczęsne roślinki i, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, zauważył, iż do całości przymocowany jest ozdobny karnecik. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie w ten sposób narusza czyjąś prywatność, jeśli jednak ktoś zaśmiecał mu próg, powinien się z tym liczyć. Gdy przeczytał załączona do kwiatów adnotację, serce mu podskoczyło aż do przełyku.

> _Mon Cher,_
> 
> _Wybacz, że nie mogłem dzisiaj przybyć do waszej piwnicy – przydzielono mi inne zadania w związku z czym, niestety, nie zdążyłem do Ciebie przyjść na koniec rundy. Mam nadzieję, że kwiaty choć odrobinę wynagrodzą Ci tę nieznośną rozłąkę i sprawią, iż spojrzysz na mnie łaskawszym okiem oraz chętniej przyjmiesz me przeprosiny, gdy wreszcie będzie nam dane się spotkać. Usycham z tęsknoty i liczę godziny do naszego następnego rendez-vous, mój najdroższy Demo._
> 
> _Szpieg RED_

Szkot w pierwszej chwili nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co ma przed okiem, gdy jednak wreszcie nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko zaakceptować fakt, iż trzyma w rękach przeprosinowy bukiet od tej wynaturzonej karykatury istoty ludzkiej, mało go szlag nie trafił i ze złością cisnął biednymi kwiatami o ziemię, wydając z siebie niemalże bojowy okrzyk.

Co ta kanalia sobie wyobraża?! Ta sklonowana owca! Ten szpenio w błyszczącym dresie!** Jak śmiał?! Może i już zostało ustalone, że facet ma dosyć nietypowe metody podrywu, bo trudno inaczej nazwać namiętne pocałunki wymieszane w równych proporcjach z obelgami, ale TO już przekraczało wszelkie granice i nie zasługiwało na żadne znane ludzkości określenie. Cyklop w całym swoim niemalże trzydziestoletnim życiu nie miał do czynienia z podobną bezczelnością i arogancją, a przecież był rodowitym dzieckiem Kaledońskich Gór i spotkał niejednego zabijakę na swej wyboistej drodze. Nawet jego rodzony ojciec nie miałby dość jaj, żeby wykręcić podobny numer, co go jednocześnie niemiłosiernie złościło, z drugiej zaś… Co tu dużo mówić, czuł wobec Szpiega podziw. Trzeba mieć naprawdę pokaźne _cohones_ , żeby zdobyć w rekordowym tempie kwiaty, przekraść się z nimi na teren wroga, podłożyć je oraz opuścić miejsce zbrodni tak, by pozostać niezauważonym. To już był ten specjalny poziom zajebistości, który należało szanować, a kto jak kto, ale Demoman zawsze żywił wobec takich ludzi cieplejsze uczucia. Sam był postrzelonym wariatem o ułańskiej fantazji, więc odruchowo garnął się do ludzi o podobnym usposobieniu. Poza tym nie potrafił nie docenić stylu, w jakim został napisany karnecik – jak żywa przed oczami stanęła mu ich ostatnia rozmowa, gdy przesadnie literackim i kwiecistym językiem doprowadził agenta do czarnej rozpaczy. Jeśli to nie było nawiązanie do tego dialogu, to był cesarzową Bizancjum, a jakoś nie czuł na swych skroniach ciężaru korony.

I w tym momencie Szkot po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie , że musi być z nim coś naprawdę nie w porządku, skoro podobne zabiegi są, jak się okazuje, najlepszym sposobem na to, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

**ŚRODA**

Przeciekanie zwłok przez sufit stało się dla Demomana nieodłącznym elementem tej piwnicy i, prawdę mówiąc, powoli zaczynał się do tego zjawiska przyzwyczajać, co napawało go pewnym niepokojem. Akceptowanie czegoś takiego nie powinno być aż takie proste, z drugiej jednak strony, za naturalne należało uznać fakt, że ludzie tutaj giną i się respawnują dzięki niemożliwej do opisania maszynie, którą trudno było określić jako „działającą bez zarzutu”. To, że zatrudnieni przez RED i BLU osobnicy traktowali mające tutaj miejsce wydarzenia jako oczywiste, nie najlepiej świadczyło o ich zdrowiu psychicznym, jednak zwykle starali się o tym nie myśleć. Wszyscy już dawno temu pojęli, iż jako nieśmiertelni i niezniszczalni najemnicy oszukujący śmierć po tysiąckroć w ciągu miesiąca nie mają prawa mieć równo pod sufitem. Może jedynie Scout starał się tak na to nie patrzeć, ale on był jeszcze młody i beztroski. Któregoś dnia on również spojrzy w lustro i ujrzy tam osobę, której nie wychowała jego matka, tylko ta dziwka wojna. A sam Szkot? Przecież został ukształtowany przez ludzi traktujących demolkę jako cholerne dziedzictwo rodowe, więc chyba już na starcie był skazany na podobne zwichrowanie psychiczne. Mimo to, raz na jakiś czas uświadamiał sobie, że nie jest normalną osobą – co było tak naprawdę głównym powodem, dla którego jego małżeństwo nie przetrwało nawet trzech lat. Ciężko było żyć z kimś, kto raz widział w tobie ukochaną osobę, a raz coś tak przerażającego, że nie zasługiwało na miano człowieka. Nigdy naturalnie swojej kobiety nie skrzywdził, jednak ona i tak wiedziała, że za wiecznie wesołkowatym uśmiechem kryje się coś, co trudno jest zaakceptować komuś, kto nie spał z nitrogliceryną pod poduszką. Należeli do dwóch różnych światów i mimo wszelkich starań nie potrafili zasypać dzielącej ich przepaści. To dlatego ona zaczęła spędzać tyle czasu poza domem (bynajmniej nie sama), a on przestał mieć jakiekolwiek opory przed piciem na umór i budzeniem się w dziwnych miejscach w niespodziewanym towarzystwie. W końcu dojrzeli do tego, by się przyznać do porażki i zakończyć tę farsę rozwodem.

Co niestety prowadziło do sytuacji, w której znalazł się teraz. Z jednej strony, nadal trudno mu było uwierzyć w to, że agent z wrażej drużyny go podrywa (bo chyba nikt, nawet szaleniec nie byłby wstanie ot tak przyjąć do wiadomości czegoś tak absurdalnego), z drugiej zaś kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Po pierwsze, ten drań to SZPIEG, co oznaczało, iż ufanie mu było równie rozsądnym pomysłem, co stepowanie z papierosem w zębach na skrzynce dynamitu. Po drugie, należał do RED, więc nawet rozmawianie z nim było sprzeczne z regulaminem obu korporacji, nie wspominając o innych czynnościach. Jeśli ktokolwiek podda w wątpliwość ich lojalność wobec pracodawców, wylecą z roboty na zbity pysk, zanim jeszcze zdążą się zorientować, że ktoś ich nakrył. Po trzecie… Dlaczego w ogóle to rozważa?! Co takiego niby jest w tej przeklętej gangrenie takiego, że miałby chcieć z nim przebywać w tym samym pokoju nie tylko w godzinach pracy?! Przecież to złośliwa, arogancka, podstępna menda, która nie umie z nikim rozmawiać normalnie i rzuca się na innych bez ostrzeżenia i…

Jasna cholera.

– Co jest ze mną nie tak?! – wrzasnął, waląc czołem w ścianę.

– Nie wiem! – pisnął z przerażeniem wbiegający do pomieszczenia Scout. – Przepraszam!

– … To była najdziwniejsza reakcyja na moją głupotę, jaką żem w życiu widział. – Szkot zmierzył go mocno zaskoczonym spojrzeniem: – Z głową wszystko w porządalu?

– Ty MNIE pytasz? – Zwiadowca wydął z niezadowoleniem usta i rzucił walizkę na biurko: – To przecież ty mnie nastraszyłeś! Co ci odbiło?

– To samo co zwykle. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami: – Szuraj młody, druga sama się nie czyniesie.

– Już idę, idę… Tylko spróbuj trochę znormalnieć zanim wrócę, bo robisz się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia.

Cyklop ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił okiem, jednak tak naprawdę nie był na chłopaka zły – prawdę mówiąc wszyscy żywili wobec tego malca mocno zamaskowane uczucia rodzicielskie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że towarzystwo dzieciaka mu było tutaj potrzebne jak dziura w moście i z niemałą ulgą powitał jego zniknięcie. Myślenie w obecności tego głośnego małolata było niezwykle utrudnione nawet jeśli człowiek chciał się skupić jedynie na tym, co chce dostać na obiad, nie wspominając o tak poważnych dylematach życiowych jak to, co robił mu Szpieg.

– Myślałem, że już nigdy stąd nie pójdzie. – Demo aż lekko podskoczył w miejscu, gdy w myśl powiedzenia „o wilku mowa, a wilk tuż, tuż” usłyszał za sobą za sobą znajomy głos, a ciepły obłok papierosowego dymu owiał mu kark: – Czasem mam ochotę gówniarza zabić nie tylko z pobudek zawodowych.

– Wiesz, że pojawianie się komuś za plecami ma syns tylko i wyłuncznie wtedy, kiedy kcysz go nastraszyć? – Z niedowierzaniem przewrócił okiem, starając się zignorować fakt, że w teatralności zachowania wywiadowcy był pewien styl, który nawet mu się podobał: – Albo zabić?

– A skąd wiesz, co chciałem zrobić _tobie_? – Agent wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, gdy Szkot wreszcie się ku niemu obrócił.

– Gdybyś kciał mie kujnąć, to byś do mie ni gadał. – Wzruszył ramionami: – I chibaś nie taki naiwny, coby se myśleć, że da się mie nastraszyć.

– Nienawidzę tego, jak potrafisz zrujnować każdą niespodziankę. – Francuz zaśmiał się i lekko przekrzywił głowę: – Rozumiem, że kwiaty się spodobały?

– … Mam mieszane odczucia – wyznał.

– Mam nadzieję, że mogę nieco poprawić twoje „odczucia” na temat mojego drobnego gestu. – As wywiadu nagle znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko, jednocześnie obejmując dość masywną talię Szkota: – Byłbym naprawdę zawiedziony, gdyby moje starania przyniosły skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego.

Cyklop uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy Szpiega. Ciężko było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, jak ta menda wygląda, jednak bez wątpienia przyciągał wzrok, choć trudno było powiedzieć, dlaczego. Ze swoimi wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi, haczykowatym nosem oraz zapadniętymi policzkami na pewno nie pasował do obowiązujących kanonów urody, jednak niewątpliwe było w nim coś niezwykle męskiego i nawet atrakcyjnego. Prawdopodobnie kluczowy czynnik stanowiła jego osobowość, która manifestowała się w każdym geście, uśmieszku i spojrzeniu, sprawiając, że człowiek od razu wiedział, iż ma do czynienia z szarmanckim draniem. Poza tym sposób w jaki się poruszał sprawiał, iż każde pomieszczenie do którego wchodził, wydawało się być jego terytorium. Tak, zdecydowanie mógł podobać się kobietom, zwłaszcza takim, które miały tendencję do wybierania nieodpowiednich mężczyzn. Ale dlaczego podobał się _jemu_?

Powoli podniósł rękę i przesunął palcami po otulonym ciemnoczerwonym materiałem policzku, konstatując, że ten drobny gest sprawia mu dziwną przyjemność. W asa wywiadu na chwilę pojawił się dziwny błysk, jednak nic nie powiedział i przysunął się do drugiego najemnika, by wreszcie złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek. To nieco uprościło sprawę, bowiem przyjemniej na razie Demo nie czuł się zobowiązany do powiedzenia czegokolwiek sensownego, co chwilowo nawet mu odpowiadało. W zasadzie na wszystko byłby się w stanie zgodzić, czując na swoich wargach rozedrgany taniec ust Szpiega, który starał się dostać tak głęboko, jak to tylko możliwe. No dobrze, prawie na wszystko – gdy Szkot ponownie został popchnięty na ścianę, znalazł w sobie dość samozaparcia by wyrazić coś na kształt protestu.

– Czego ty tak mną pomiatasz? – Skrzywił się, czując rozlewający mu się po ramieniu cień bólu.

– Żebyś się nie niepokoił, że ci wbiję nóż w plecy.

– Jak ty się ło mie troszczysz. – Przewrócił okiem, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem: – Normalnie robi mi się ciepło na sercu.

– Czyli moja wczorajsza absencja została mi wybaczona? – Agent zaśmiał się i zaczął się niezobowiązująco bawić kołnierzem jego swetra.

– No ni wim, ni wim… – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wiedząc, że kręci sznur na własną szyję: – Chiba jeszcze cza ci się trochę pos…

Nawet ktoś tak upośledzony w zakresie martwienia się konsekwencjami swoich czynów jak on zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to, na co pozwala wrogiemu wywiadowcy jest kompletną głupotą, za którą mu przyjdzie zapłacić, jednak jakoś nie był w stanie się tym przejąć. Od bardzo, bardzo dawna lekceważył wszelkie przebłyski zdrowego rozsądku, jakie raz na jakiś czas pojawiały się w jego zatrutym alkoholem umyśle. Był samotny. Potrzebował kogoś, pragnął czyjegoś ciepła, zapachu, dotyku. Ten konkretny mężczyzna może nie był tutaj najrozsądniejszym wyborem, jednak nawet zaprawiony w bojach Szkot nie potrafił całkowicie oprzeć się jego urokowi.

– Wasz Scout znowu tu biegnie – RED westchnął z niezadowoleniem, na chwilę odrywając się od ust cyklopa. – Muszę iść. Ale wrócę na koniec rundy.

**PIĄTEK**

Następne dwa tygodnie wydały się Demo zaledwie mgnieniem oka. Agent przychodził do niego podczas dosłownie każdej misji, głównie po to, żeby najpierw się z nim przekomarzać, potem go zwymyślać, a na koniec rzucić się na niego i sponiewierać niemalże do nieprzytomności. Zwykle do tego ostatniego wykorzystywał zamieszanie po zakończeniu ostatniej rundy, gdy już nie musieli się przejmować poczynaniami swoich drużyn i mogli się schować między szumiącymi cicho szafami z komputerami. Naturalnie nie mieli wtedy zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie, bowiem trzeba im było stawić na odprawę w swoich bazach _zanim_ ktoś zauważy ich nieobecność, jednak na razie jakoś udało im się nie wtopić.

Szkot nie był do końca pewien, co powinien o tym wszystkim sądzić. Tak naprawdę niewiele się o asie wywiadu w tym czasie dowiedział, co najwyżej zmotywował go do wymyślania coraz bardziej fantazyjnych obelg i nawet w przypływie wyjątkowo dobrego humoru trudno było ich nazwać parą. A jednak też czuł się dziwnie szczęśliwy, mając z kim się kłócić i przedrzeźniać. Co więcej, pewnie by nie ścierpiał towarzystwa Szpiega, gdyby ten był dla niego zbyt miły, więc ich „rozmowy” nieodmiennie wprawiały go w dobry nastrój. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że gdzieś tam na tyłach umysłu cyklopa rozbrzmiewał głośniejszy z dnia na dzień głos żądający czegoś więcej niż skradzionych pocałunków oraz strzępów dialogów pomiędzy mordowaniem przeciwników. Miłośnik eksplozji wszelakich naturalnie był na tyle doświadczony, by wiedzieć, że nie ma na co liczyć – póki im się udawało, dobrze się bawili, jednak gdy grunt zacznie im się osuwać spod nóg, żaden z nich nie będzie tego co jest między nimi ratować. Jednak też nic nie potrafił poradzić na swe wychowanie oraz naturę. Tak, choć absolutnie na takowego nie wyglądał, było w nim coś ze staromodnego romantyka, który uważał, że kolacje, spacery, siedzenie w komfortowym milczeniu oraz wspólne mycie zębów powinny być częścią każdego związku, niezależnie od tego, czy trwa on trzy dni, czy już całe lata.

Ale nie zamierzał o to prosić. Po pierwsze, wiedział, że nic w tym guście by nie otrzymał – ani agent nie był w stanie czegoś takiego ofiarować, ani on nie zasługiwał, by coś podobnego mieć. Po drugie, mimo wszystko nie ufał Francuzowi na tyle, by mu się z zwierzać ze swoich uczuć. A po trzecie, co on, baba był?! W jego rodzinnych stronach nigdy się nie rozmawiało o takich sprawach, a na pewno chłopy nie zaczynali podobnych pogaduszek o emocjach i innym takim szmelcu, więc również on nie zamierzał się z tego schematu wyłamywać. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie ter… Nie. Nigdy.

* * *

– Zjedz ze mną kolację – mruknął Szpieg, na chwilę porzucając jego wargi na rzecz jak zwykle słabo ogolonego policzka.

Demoman przyjrzał mu się ze zdumieniem, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Do tej pory agent wydawał się być doskonale usatysfakcjonowany nie tylko ilością czasu, jaki ze sobą spędzają, ale też sposobem jego wykorzystania. Taka prośba była, co tu dużo mówić, prawdziwą niespodzianką i w pierwszej chwili Szkot był zbyt zaskoczony, by sensownie zareagować, jednak po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w niego baranim wzrokiem postanowił ponownie nawiązać komunikację werbalną.

– Czemu ni? – Niemalże uśmiechnął się na widok nieskrywanej radości w oczach wywiadowcy: – A kidy?

– W niedzielę na przykład. – Podbitym aksamitnym akcentem słowom towarzyszył pomruk zadowolenia: – Wpadnę po ciebie o szóstej.

– Ło to się moja drużyna łucieszy – prychnął. – A może się spotkamy na kimś bardziej nieutralnym gruncie? – Do tej pory sądził, że RED jest o wiele za sprytny, by proponować podobne rozwiązania.

– Na moście?

– A mnij widucznym? – Teraz był już pewien, że ta zaraza sobie perfidne jaja robi.

– Nie można ci dogodzić.

– Można, tylko trza się postarać. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, wiedząc, że pewnie zostanie straszliwie za to ukarany.

– Mam traktować to jak wyzwanie? – Szpieg zamruczał jak kot, jednocześnie skubiąc jego wyłuskane spod opaski na czole ucho.

– Tr… Traktuj se to jak kcysz. – Przygryzając dolną wargę, przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, starając się tym samym poczuć jak najwięcej jego ciepła.

– Więc wpadnę po ciebie o szóstej.

– Dobra, dobra, rób jak kcysz, tylko się wreszcie zamknij.

To ustaliwszy, znów go pocałował, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie takim elementarnym brakiem rozsądku kręci sznur na własną szyję. Jednak, jak już wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich tygodni był łaskaw zauważyć, nigdy nie był dobry w przejmowaniu się konsekwencjami swoich poczynań, więc i tym razem nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed lekkomyślnością. W końcu co miał do stracenia?

**SOBOTA**

Wątpliwości zaczęły go dręczyć dopiero następnego dnia, kiedy siedział sam w warsztacie i, popijając cydr, starał się odpowiednio zlutować cienkie kabelki w nowym prototypie broni. Zwykle przy pracy udawało mu się nie myśleć o takich sprawach, jednak tym razem miał pecha i nagle wszystkie odkładane na później skrupuły oraz pytania spadły mu na łeb niczym pianino w filmach animowanych. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że to, co robi, jest wręcz skrajną głupotą oraz, gdyby tylko zdołał zachować choć odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego, już dawno uciekałby z tego bagna gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nie dość, że nagle zaczął się obściskiwać z facetem, co samo w sobie powinno być dla niego powodem do niepokoju, to jeszcze wybrał kogoś o tak fatalnej reputacji. Kolor umundurowania był w tej sytuacji wisienką na torcie, która sprawiła, że gwałtownie wypluł wszystko, co miał w ustach i rąbnął czołem w stół.

Już nie było sensu pytać, czy ma wszystkie klepki na swoich miejscach, bowiem odpowiedź sama się nasuwała, jednak wypadałoby się zastanowić, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Nie, żeby był w tym dobry, albo wierzył w to, że samodzielnie podejmie słuszną i rozsądną decyzję, jeśli jednak ma wskoczyć w dołek, jaki sam dla siebie wykopał, należałoby pomyśleć, jak wylądować tak, by nie połamać nóg. Cóż, metafora metaforą, ale _naprawdę_ nie miał bladego, co powinien w tej sytuacji uczynić. Brnąć w to dalej? Nie, to się nie mogło dobrze skończyć, zdecydowanie powinien postarać się zakończyć to jak najszybciej, z drugiej jednak strony… Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni był tak spokojny i szczęśliwy. Owszem, to nie miało prawa trwać zbyt długo, tak, poniesie straszne konsekwencje, tak, pewnie jego serce zostanie po raz kolejny złamane, czy jednak nie miał prawa się cieszyć tym, co mimo nieuchronnego końca wciąż jeszcze istniało? Wiedział, że popełnia błąd i rzuca się w przepaść, ale póki jeszcze nie walnął o ziemię, czuł się tak, jakby latał, co było jednym z najpiękniejszych i najbardziej beztroskich doznań w jego porąbanym życiu.

No cóż, wyglądało na to, że nie był to problem, z którym upora się na trzeźwo. Wprawdzie nie podejrzewał, by po pijaku wpadł na jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie, jednak istniała szansa, że przestanie aż tak bardzo panikować.

* * *

– Synu, chyba masz problem. – Mechanik zajrzał do jego warsztatu i nieco zaniepokojonym wzrokiem ogarnął hordę butelek porozrzucanych po podłodze.

– Tyż mie łodkrycie – prychnął znad świeżo otwartej flaszki cydru. – Mam pokazać moją legitkie Stowarzyszenia Ponurych Pijaków?

– Nie takich znowu ponurych, skoro masz siłę żartować. – Engie zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i rozgarnął nogą zagradzające mu drogę szkło: – Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

– Łobawiam się, że ni kcysz tego słuchać. – Demo przysunął mu wolne krzesło i gestem zachęcił do poczęstowania się piwem: – Historyja es smutna i żenująca.

– Sprawy sercowe?

– To aż takie łoczywiste? – Westchnąwszy, upił łyk ulubionego napoju.

– To _zawsze_ jest oczywiste. – Inżynier poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach: – Nie krępuj się, tylko mów, o co chodzi. Może dam ci radę jakoś pomóc.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi, rozważając dostępne opcje. Mógł zachować swoje dylematy dla siebie i, co było na tym etapie raczej oczywiste, pozostać w martwym punkcie, albo spytać Teksańczyka o radę, starając się przy okazji nie zdradzić zbyt wielu szczegółów. Sam sobie bez wątpienia pomóc nie potrafił, więc chyba nadszedł najwyższy czas, by wezwać posiłki.

– Ja… Mam kogoś na łoku, ale ni wim czy mogie m… _Jej_ zaufać. – O cholera, było naprawdę blisko: – Kobita ma fatalną sławę, to prawdziwa zołza.

– Synu, to dlaczego w ogóle się za nią uganiasz?! – Teksańczyk popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem: – Rozwód niczego cię nie nauczył?

– Rozwód był moją winą – zaznaczył z namaszczeniem. – A poza tym… Łona potrafi być taka dobra i łagodna… Jakby jej naprawdę zależało.

– Czyli nie jesteś pewien?

– Przeca żem jest paranoikiem – westchnął. – My szyscy są. Nawet ni wim, czy jeszcze umim komukolwiek zaufać.

– Tak… Chyba masz rację. Jak jeden mąż jesteśmy pokręceni i chyba wszyscy poza Szpiegiem nie potrafimy się obchodzić z naszymi kobietami. – Inżynier pokiwał ze smutkiem głową: – Ale w tym miejscu masz dwie możliwości. Albo możesz ją sobie odpuścić, do czego chyba nie jesteś zdolny…

– A to niby czemu?

– Gdybyś był w stanie ją porzucić, nie miałbyś powodu do picia. – Wynalazca uśmiechnął się z przekąsem: – Więc będziesz z nią tak długo, aż złamie ci serce.

– A co potem? – Szkot westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że odpowiedź mu się nijak nie spodoba.

– A potem zniesiesz to jak mężczyzna. – Engie poklepał go po plecach: – Czyli najpierw będziesz udawał obojętnego, a potem się poryczysz i upijesz do nieprzytomności, powtarzając tę procedurę tak długo, aż wreszcie dojdziesz do siebie.

– Kunicznie cza mie czez to czechodzić? – Popatrzył na niego zbolałym wzrokiem: – Ile razy można?

– Oto konsekwencje kochania pięknych kobiet. – Inżynier uśmiechnął się smutno i otworzył sobie piwo: – Taki już los większości mężczyzn na tym pięknym świecie.

**NIEDZIELA**

Choć prawdopodobnie powinien się przybyciem Szpiega przejmować, jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić do niepokoju. Owszem, wiedział, że agent nie może sobie ot tak wparować do bazy BLU i na niego czekać, jednak cyklop głęboko wierzył w jego inteligencję i sądził, że na pewno już wymyślił jakiś sposób. Dlatego bez pośpiechu sterczał pod prysznicem, z rozkoszą pozwalając, by chłodna woda zmyła z niego pot i kurz. Choć była już jesień, tutaj dni nadal były upalne i jedyną oznaką pory roku były niespecjalnie przyjemne wieczory, jednak on osobiście był przyzwyczajony do podobnych temperatur. Tam skąd pochodził pewnie już wszyscy od dawna chodzili zakutani w swetry i ciepłe skarpety (niektórzy pewnie nawet wyjątkowo zdecydowali się na bieliznę), więc odrobinę chłodniejsza noc nie była w stanie mu zaszkodzić.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy wrócił do siebie do pokoju i zauważył, że jest już prawie szósta. Miał dosłownie trzy minuty, żeby się ubrać (co nie było aż takie proste, jak by się mogło wydawać – samodzielne zakładanie kiltu to nie żadna zabawa i należało się choć trochę przy tym skupić) i w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, że coś w jego otoczeniu się zmieniło. Dopiero, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się naciągnąć buty spostrzegł, że do zewnętrznej strony szyby jest przyklejona niewielka kartka papieru. Gdy ją zerwał i obrócił, ujrzał narysowaną na niej uśmiechniętą buźkę identyczna z tą, którą nosił pod sakiewką z przodu kilku. Z zainteresowaniem wychylił się przez okno, czując w tym robotę agenta RED, jednak nigdzie drania nie było widać. Za to w oko rzuciła mu się kolejna niewielka plama bieli, tym razem na dachu jednej z szop ze dwa metry pod jego parapetem.

Dopiero w locie Demoman pomyślał sobie, że jednak jest skończonym idiotą, bez zastanawiania podejmując grę asa wywiadu. Z drugiej jednak strony, czymże byłoby życie bez odrobiny ryzyka? Generalnie wszystko, co robią, zasługuje na miano „balansowania na krawędzi”, więc skakanie z okna nie powinno go w tym momencie przesadnie dziwić. Owszem, miał twarde lądowanie i mało nie stoczył się z pochyłej blachy, jednak ostatecznie udało mu się utrzymać równowagę i zdobyć tę przeklętą kartkę.

Wypatrzenie trzeciej zajęło mu chwilę, jednak wreszcie zauważył ją przymocowaną do kamienia na samym środku drogi. Gdyby był odpowiedzialny i przywiązany do regulaminów, pewnie by się nieźle wkurzył, jednak podobna brawura naprawdę mu imponowała i nie był w stanie nawet przez chwilę się gniewać. Co więcej, ta zabawa coraz bardziej mu się podobała i aż nie mógł się doczekać znalezienia kolejnej wskazówki.

Tym razem jednak mało go szlag nie trafił, bowiem ta zołza w tanim gajerze przyczepiła ją do płotu pod napięciem. Chwała niebiosom, że tego dnia jeszcze nie chlał i był w stanie zdjąć świstek nie narażając się na bycie popieszczonym przez 220V, jednak i tak nie zamierzał puścić tego płazem.

Kolejna karteczka była przymocowana parę metrów dalej, gdzie ktoś zarzucił na siatkę stary kombinezon Pyro. Szkot modlił się o to, by wykonany z gumy i azbestu strój okazał się odpowiednią izolacją, jednak bez chwili zwłoki zabrał się do pokonania i tej przeszkody.

Następna wskazówka dyndała sobie spokojnie przyklejona do starego drogowskazu, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, stał samotnie parę metrów od terenu BLU. Ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu, by ją umieścić na samym czubku i cyklop szczerze żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą wyrzutni bomb samoprzylepnych – przy jej pomocy byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej się tam dostać. Ostatecznie musiał nieźle się naskakać, żeby wreszcie się chwycić jednej z wypłowiałych tabliczek i podciągnąć na tyle, by choćby musnąć niewielki skrawek papieru. Gdy go wreszcie dostał w swoje łapy, był w stu procentach przekonany, że Szpieg oberwie za to po dupie.

Znalezienie kolejnej wskazówki trochę mu zajęło, jednak wreszcie wypatrzył ją na jednej z tych durnych skał, które nie wiedzieć czego uwielbiają sobie sterczeć na samym środku pustyni. Ciesząc się, że nie musi się znowu wspinać, niespiesznym krokiem obszedł formację dookoła, zastanawiając się, gdzie może być następny trop.

Aż zamarł, gdy niemalże się zderzył z bagażnikiem czerwonego kabrioletu. Może i nie był miłośnikiem francuskich aut, głównie dlatego, że bez przerwy się psuły, jednak tylko głupiec nie byłby w stanie docenić piękna aerodynamicznych linii sportowej karoserii. Niemniej, nawet najbardziej spektakularny egzemplarz przemysłu motoryzacyjnego nie byłby w stanie go tak zachwycić, jak oparty o samochód mężczyzna w charakterystycznym, ciemnoczerwonym garniturze, do którego klapy była przymocowana ostatnia kartka. Szkot aż prychnął, kryjąc w ten sposób swój uśmiech i z nonszalancją podszedł do Francuza, wyzywająco patrząc mu w okolone balaklawą oczy.

– Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać. – Agent nawet się nie poruszył, gdy cyklop stanął tuż przed nim.

– Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś. – Bezceremonialnie oderwał plaster od materiału i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, starając się zignorować odrobinę zbyt silną woń wody kolońskiej.

– O tak. – As wywiadu otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął ku sobie: – Lornetka to cudowny wynalazek.

– Zabiję cię.

– Później.

No cóż, jeśli zamierzał go _tak_ całować, to faktycznie, wymierzenie kary zostanie odroczone na jakiś inny, bardziej odległy termin. Każdy, nawet ktoś, kto nie był samotny i zdesperowany, uległby dowolnej pieszczocie oferowanej przez te usta, nie potrafiąc się sprzeciwić ich drapieżnemu urokowi, a co dopiero pozbawiony towarzystwa oraz widoków na przyszłość Demoman? Ale nie tylko to sprawiło, że przyciągnął wywiadowcę do siebie i lekko przekrzywił głowę, dają mu lepszy dostęp – po prostu chciał być szczęśliwy. A że to właśnie Szpieg zdawał się dawać mu radość, nie zamierzał dłużej kwestionować tego, że go potrzebuje i to nie tylko w postaci dotyków i pocałunków. Nawet gdy miał ochotę mu przyłożyć po tym wiecznie zadowolonym z siebie ryju, w gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że ma kogoś takiego.

– Kolacja. – Agent upomniał go, gdy nerwowo poruszył miednicą, ocierając się o jego biodro.

– No tak. – Przewrócił okiem: – Czez ciebie prawie żem zapomniał.

– Więc to moja wina? – RED uśmiechnął się z niekłamanym zadowoleniem: – Jestem z siebie dumny.

– Skoro z czegoś musisz, to niech ci bedzie.

Powinien mieć złe przeczucia po tym, jak złośliwie wywiadowca się uśmiechnął, ale jakoś nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić – chwilę potem został wepchnięty do samochodu i jego myśli wypełniła niema modlitwa o to, by mimo wszystko zachować życie. Nie chodziło o to, że Francuz był fatalnym kierowcą, raczej niezwykle... Szalonym. W parę sekund przyspieszyli do setki i po tym już ani na chwilę nie zwolnili, nawet na zakrętach, w które Szpieg wpadał z poślizgiem, uśmiechając się przy tym jak kandydat na licencjonowanego szaleńca. Szkot odruchowo złapał się pierwszej rzeczy, którą miał pod ręką, gdy jednak wyczuł pod palcami udo drugiego mężczyzny, odruchowo cofnął dłoń.

– Nie rusz. – Agent posłał mu karcące spojrzenie: – Zostaw ją gdzie była.

– A…

– Mam puścić kierownicę i sam się tym zająć?

– Nawet się nie waż! – Natychmiast umieścił palce na ich poprzednim miejscu: – I paczaj na drogę!

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie się zatrzymali, cyklop dziękował losowi za to, że nadal żyją – to, że nikogo nie przejechali po drodze, zakrawało na cud, nie wspominając o tym, że wyłącznie dzikim fartem nie zaliczyli dachowania. Gdy już wreszcie przestał oddawać hołdy wszelkiej sile opiekuńczej, jaka nad nimi czuwała, rozejrzał się dookoła i, nie mając innego wyboru, nieco się zdziwił. Kiedy padło hasło „kolacja” oczekiwał jakiegoś przybytku, w którym mogliby ją zjeść, jednak jedyne, co było w zasięgu jego wzroku to niewielka chatynka opuszczona przez bogów i ludzi, samochód, którym przyjechali oraz hurtowe ilości pustyni.

– Ym… Nie żeby marudził, czy cuś… – Rozejrzał się uważnie, na wypadek, gdyby jednak coś przeoczył: – Ale dzie my są?

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma sensu jeść w lokalu. – Wywiadowca obszedł auto i zaczął grzebać w bagażniku: – Nie moglibyśmy się zachowywać tam zbyt swobodnie.

No tak. Jemu osobiście mogło być wszystko jedno, jakiej płci Francuz jest (do dziś go ta obojętność nieco martwiła), jednak większość obywateli nie podchodziła do podobnych rzeczy z równą niefrasobliwością. Poza tym, szefostwo RED i BLU niespecjalnie pozytywnie by zareagowały na wieść, że wynajęci przez nich najemnicy ignorują postanowienia swoich kontraktów i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, spędzają razem niedzielny wieczór jedząc coś, co w założeniu miało być romantyczną kolacją.

– Poza tym nie chciałem, żeby nadmiar sztućców cię onieśmielił. – Dokończył mistrz przebrań, wyjmując sporej wielkości kosz nakryty kraciastą ścierką.

– Strasznie. Śmiszne – burknął Demo, podążając za nim. – Ty myślisz, że ja co? Z buszu?

– A nie ze Szkocji? – Francuz obejrzał się na niego w progu, po czym wszedł do chatynki.

– Zginiesz, jak matkę kocham, zginiesz! – Wparował za nim: – Zamorduję cię i nawet rodzona siostra…

Musiał przyznać, że Szpieg miał prawdziwy talent do zaskakiwania go. Uważał się za osobę odporną na szok, w końcu zwykł w ramach wykonywanego zawodu wysadzać w powietrze rożnej maści obiekty martwe i ożywione, jednak widok nakrytego obrusem stołu oraz dwóch wysokich świeczek w tej ruderce zdecydowanie nie był czymś, czego się spodziewał. Nie chodziło o to, że mieli jeść w przyzwoitych warunkach (jemu w gruncie rzeczy było to obojętne, czy zjedzą z chińskiej porcelany, czy talerzyków jednorazowych), ale raczej o to, ile wysiłku agent włożył w to spotkanie. Choć było to dosyć smutne, nigdy nikt tak bardzo się dla niego nie starał, zwykle to on był tą stroną, która dokładała wszelkiego wysiłku w to, by randka była udana. Z jednej strony, dziwnie się czuł z tym, że jest traktowany jak jakaś wielka dama, z drugiej zaś, nie potrafił nie przyznać, że mocno to łechce jego dumę.

– Będziesz tam tak sterczał cały wieczór? – As wywidu uniósł jedną brew: – Siadaj.

– Chciałem, cobyś siad pirszy – prychnął. – Żebyś mie czesła nie podsuwał.

– _Mon Dieu_ , gdzie moje maniery! – RED z szatańskim chichotem poderwał się z miejsca i chwycił oparcie: – Ależ proszę, siadaj _mon che_ _r_.

– Mam cię łudusić? – zapytał najuprzejmiej, jak tylko potrafił. – Czy wolisz, cobym ci kark skręcił?

– Ani jedno, ani drugie. – Drugi najemnik cmoknął go w policzek i pozwolił mu usiąść w spokoju: – Ale tak pięknie się denerwujesz, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

– Niech ci będzie. – Opadł na oparcie i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową: – Skoro lubisz marnować czas w moim towarzystwie, kimże jestem, coby ci łodmawiać?

– Nie mar… Jesteś idiotą.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego wyraz twarzy Szpiega był zszokowany, zupełnie jakby coś w słowach cyklopa go zabolało, jednak zanim zdążył zapytać, agent uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zajął się wyjmowaniem wiktuałów z kosza. Naturalnie były to same przekąski na zimno, jednak ich różnorodność była zdumiewająca. Nawet jeśli nie przygotował ich samodzielnie – w co Szkot był łaskaw szczerze wątpić – to i tak naprawdę się postarał, żeby ten wieczór pod względem kulinarnym był udany.

– Że ci się chciało… – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową: – Przeca wisz, że mie starczyłoby cokolwiek.

– Przestań. – Wywiadowca trzepnął go po ciemieniu: – Mówisz to tak, jakby nie było warto się dla ciebie wysilać.

– Wybacz, ale sam żeś mie kiedyś powie…

– Nie miałem racji – Francuz niemalże warknął. – Koniec dyskusji.

– Dobrze, dobrze, się nie denerwuj. – Uniósł ręce na znak kapitulacji: – Es cuś, co mogie zrobić, coby ci pomóc?

– Otwórz wino. – Zamaskowany najemnik ponownie uśmiechnął się czarująco, jakby nic go przed chwilą nie zdenerwowało: – Gdzieś powinienem mieć korkociąg…

– Poradzę se bez. – Bezceremonialnie zerwał ochronne sreberko, po czym z wprawą odbił korek i wyciągnął go zębami.

– D… Dzikus! – Doprawdy, ta pełna świętego oburzenia mina powinna zostać utrwalona dla przyszłych pokoleń.

– Dopiero teraz to łodkryłeś?

– Nie. – Szpieg podał mu kieliszki: – Ale niezmiennie mnie to zadziwia.

– Co? Podoba ci się to?

– Nawet nie wiesz jak.

Z uwagą obserwował swego towarzysza, gdy ten krzątał się z talerzami i półmiskami. Aż dziw brał, że pozwolił komuś ujrzeć siebie takiego… Nieeleganckiego. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było z pełnym przekonaniem stwierdzić na pewno, że nie raz i nie dwa kręcił się z jedzeniem w ręku i nie zawsze jadał w wykwintnych restauracjach, gdzie mu cały czas usługiwano. Kiedyś albo mieszkał w domu, w którym się gotowało i biesiadowało razem, albo sam przygotowywał posiłki i, co więcej, czynił to z miłością do jedzenia. Najwyraźniej swoje obycie oraz nonszalancki luz zyskał później, co było zaskakująco pokrzepiające.

– Ło ni, nie ma mowy – cyklop zaprotestował gwałtownie, gdy koło jego nakrycia pojawiły się nóż z widelcem. – Nawet nie licz, że to wezmę do ręki.

– Czemu niby?

– Chopie, mamy tu wino, chleb, sery, oliwki i insze rzeczy, które są kwintesencją jedzenia. – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową: – Tego sie nie kaleczy sztućcami.

– Ty może tak lubisz, ale ja…

– Ale ty byś mie nie tolerował, gdybyś naprawde był taki eliegancik, na jakiego tu pozujesz. – Kompletnie wbrew regułom dobrego wychowania wskazał go palcem: – Winc się nie wydurniaj, tylko jedz normalnie.

– Tak? – Agent uniósł jedną brew: – Mam się dla ciebie zachowywać jak jakiś prymityw?

– Dokładnie to wyrażał mój ostatni postulat. Jednakże, jeśli nie wysłowiłem się dość jasno, pozwólże mi, przyjacielu mój, powtórzyć. – Prawdopodobnie zaliczało się to jako cios poniżej pasa, ale co tam: – Otóż, chodziło mi o to, byś raz jeden porzucił pewne ustalone konwenanse i reguły na rzecz cieszenia się jadłem tak, jako czynili przodkowie naszych przodków podczas bachanaliów i dionizji, nie odzierając go z pierwotnej…

– Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze, poddaję się. – As wywiadu opadł na swoje krzesło i zaczął zdejmować rękawiczki: – Sam tego chciałeś.

Patrzenie na Francuza jak palcami rozrywa miękki chleb i macza go w oliwie było niezwykle przyjemne. Po raz pierwszy miał okazję oglądać jego smukłe jego dłonie bez ich zwyczajowej osłony i, co tu dożo mówić, zastanawiał się, jakie mogą być w dotyku. Jedzenie nieodmiennie kojarzyło mu się z bardzo rozmaitymi formami konsumpcji, dlatego, choć zapewne było to nieodpowiednie, wręcz odruchowo wyobraził sobie te palce błądzące po jego skórze. Aż zadrżał z podekscytowania i, aby to ukryć, zajął się własnym talerzem, raz po raz zerkając na swojego towarzysza i dolewając mu wina.

– Hej, hej, nie tankuj mi tyle. – Szpieg lekko go kopnął: – Nie mam twojej wytrzymałości.

– Oj dasz se radę – zaśmiał się. – Czeca Francja to łojczyzna kobit, wina i śpiewu.

– Kobiet tu nie ma i całe szczęście. – Zamaskowany najemnik ponownie trącił go nogą, jednak tym razem o wiele subtelniej: – Wino owszem, w odpowiednich ilościach wypić mogę, ale na śpiew mnie nie namówisz.

– Zobaczym, czy to samo powisz po drugiej butelce wina.

* * *

– _Si vous me poursuivez, prévenez vos gendarmes…_ 1

– Ryczysz jak zarzynana krowa. – Zaśmiał się Demo, opierając się wygodniej o maskę samochodu.

– _Que je n'aurai pas d'armes 2…_ – Agent wzruszył ramionami i podniósł wzrok na usiane gwiazdami niebo: – _Et qu'ils pourront tirer_ 3.

Szkot prychnął cicho, po czym przysunął się bliżej swego towarzysza, widząc, że jemu nie jest aż tak ciepło. Po paru godzinach biesiadowania i picia postanowili wyjść na dwór, by się nieco przewietrzyć i jakoś tak im wyszło, że zaczęli na przemian śpiewać sobie pod gołym niebem, coraz bardziej przy tym trzeźwiejąc, jednak niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Było coś niezwykle satysfakcjonującego w patrzeniu na tego zwykle tajemniczego człowieka, który dla odmiany nie usiłuje być wyrafinowany i chytry, tylko ot tak sobie popija wino z gwinta i śpiewa coś, co w swoim mniemaniu tylko on sam potrafi zrozumieć.

– Jesteś pikny, kiedyś jest szczynśliwy – wypalił bez zastanowienia.

Francuz popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby coś w tych słowach go nieco przestraszyło czy zaniepokoiło, zanim jednak zostało zadane jakiekolwiek pytanie, pochylił się ku cyklopowi i zaskakująco delikatnie go pocałował. Demo aż zamarł ze zdumienia, bowiem zwykle ten zamaskowany cwaniak rzucał się na niego jak dzikie zwierzę, tym razem jednak był wręcz czuły, powoli gładząc policzki BLU. Gdzieś przepadł aromat drogiej wody kolońskiej i smak odświeżacza do ust – teraz Szpieg pachniał chlebem i serem, a na jego języku tańczyły głębokie nuty wina, które razem pili. Szkot westchnął w głębi gardła i powoli zamknął palce na zakrytym materiałem karku drugiego mężczyzny, stopniowo zatracając się w coraz głębszej pieszczocie. Wreszcie przestał kwestionować i wątpić, a wszelkie obiekcje straciły swą moc – nie miało już znaczenia to, że agent jest podłym draniem, mężczyzną i wrogiem. Ta noc, ta chwila czyniły cyklopa na tyle szczęśliwym, że nie dbał o nic, poza ciepłem bijącym od przylegającego do niego ściśle najemnika. Łagodne ruchy ich języków i warg wymazywały mu z pamięci wszystkie pytania, jakie sobie do tej pory zadawał, zdejmując tym samym ciężar z przyspieszającego swe bicie serca.

– Chcę cię widzieć. – Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy te słowa uformowały się w jego głowie.

RED nieco się od niego odsunął, jednak nic nie powiedział, jedynie powoli pogładził go po karku, lekko przekrzywiając przy tym głowę. Po chwili oderwał się od swego ubranego na niebiesko towarzysza i obszedł samochód, by pogrzebać przy masce rozdzielczej. Dwa snopy biało żółtego światła gwałtownie rozproszyły mrok, rozpływając się w oddali wśród otulającej pustynię nocy. Demoman obrócił się ku swemu towarzyszowi, czekając na jego powrót, jednak Francuz jeszcze na chwilę się zatrzymał, z uwagą wodząc po nim pełnym chciwości spojrzeniem.

– Cuś…

– _Non_. Wszystko gra. – Głos Szpiega był lekko zachrypnięty: – Patrzę na ciebie.

– To tylko ja. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Tak. – Agent ponownie przy nim stanął: – To ty.

Szkot zamarł, gdy pozbawiona rękawiczki dłoń zaczęła niespiesznie spacerować po froncie jego swetra, swym dotykiem obrysowując znajdujące się pod spodem ciało. Jednak to nie ten gest sprawił, że jednooki najemnik nie był w stanie się poruszyć, tylko wypełnione niezwykłym skupieniem i nabożną czcią oczy asa wywiadu. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że obcuje nie z drugim mężczyzną, a jakimś drogocennym skarbem, który ktoś dla niepoznaki zawinął w błękitną wełnę. Choć cyklop wielokrotnie znajdował się z kimś w sytuacji nawet bardziej intymnej niż ta, nigdy nie był obiektem aż takiej fascynacji i z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, iż nawet nie ważył się zbyt gwałtownie oddychać.

Po dłuższej chwili powolnej wędrówki w dół miękkich fałd palce Francuza wślizgnęły się pod ciepłą tkaninę i tym razem nieco łapczywiej zaczęły badać ofiarowaną im skórę. Tego Demo już nie był w stanie spokojnie wytrzymać i przyciągnął agenta do siebie by móc go pocałować. Za bardzo pragnął go przy sobie mieć, by pozwolić mu na odgrodzenie ich od siebie chłodnym powietrzem, musiał choć na chwilę poczuć jego oddech i zapach. Szpieg zatrzymał się w narzuconej mu pozycji, co zostało natychmiast wykorzystane przez ciemne, szorstkie dłonie, które niemalże niezależnie do woli właściciela zaczęły szukać na plecach REDa miejsca, na którym mogłyby zacisnąć swe palce.

Szkot wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk, gdy wywiadowca stracił zainteresowanie jego torsem i przesunął opuszkami najpierw po jego biodrach, a następnie po nieco wybrzuszonym fartuchu kiltu. Ten drobny gest sprawił, że dumny i nieustraszony syn Kaledońskich Gór oparł czoło o ramię drugiego najemnika, starając się ukryć, jak bardzo potrzebuje rąk agenta, jednak nie miało to większego sensu. Francuz bez słowa oswobodził się z jego uścisku i ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy padł na kolana.

– _Me_ _r_ _de_ – syknął ze zniecierpliwieniem po krótkiej chwili szamotaniny. – Jak to się…?

– Ni musisz. – Demo głośno przełknął ślinę: – Jeśli nie…

– Nonsens. – Szpieg posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie: – Albo mi powiesz, jak się tego pozbyć, albo zedrę to z ciebie przemocą.

– S… Sprzączki po bokach… – Samo wyobrażenie tej sceny sprawiło, że jęknął przeciągle, jednak zaraz potem zręczne palce znalazły wskazany przezeń element, sprawiając, że odrzucił głowę do tyłu: – Jasny gwint…

Sekundę po tym jak kraciasty materiał dotknął ziemi, cyklop poczuł na swojej skórze gorący oddech agenta, za którym szybko podążyły wargi i język. Widząc, jak wydobywające się z jego ust powietrze tworzy rozedrgane obłoczki pary, pomyślał, że powinno mu być zimno, jednak nic podobnego nie czuł. Jedyne bodźce, jakie wypełniał jego zmysły, to wilgoć i gorąco, które swą intensywnością wręcz wypalały mu nerwy. Z trudem powstrzymywał się przed zaciśnięciem palców na karku asa wywiadu, gdy jednak poczuł jego policzek tuż przy swojej pachwinie, nie był dłużej w stanie walczyć z podstawowymi odruchami i nieświadomie poruszył lekko biodrami, jednocześnie kładąc dłoń na kryjącej ciemię drugiego najemnika balaklawie. Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli zwalczył w sobie chęć użycia o wiele większego nacisku, jednak tyle jeszcze był w stanie zrobić.

Spod na wpół przymkniętej powieki przyglądał się klęczącemu między jego nogami mężczyźnie. Francuz, sądząc z jego wyrazu twarzy oraz wydawanych przezeń pomruków, był w siódmym niebie. Wprawdzie jedną ręką musiał przytrzymywać wciąż opadający mu na czoło sweter, jednak Szkot niemalże natychmiast się zmitygował i go w tym zbożnym trudzie wyręczył. Gdy wyjął ciepły materiał spod palców zamaskowanego najemnika, ten rzucił mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i oswobodzoną dłoń przesunął na biodro swego towarzysza, ugniatając je miarowo. Druga ręka Szpiega znajdowała się poza polem widzenia cyklopa, jednak na podstawie rytmicznych ruchów ramienia był w stanie się domyślić, co dokładnie agent nią robi.

Ponownie odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy poczuł, jak narastające w nim powoli napięcie nieśmiało zbliżyło się do granicy, zza której nie ma już powrotu. Oddychał z coraz większym trudem i nie wiedział, jak długo uda mu się utrzymać na nogach bez dodatkowego oparcia, dlatego też gorączkowymi ruchami pozbył się wreszcie tego przeklętego golfu i obiema rękami chwycił chłodny brzeg maski samochodu. Wywiadowca od razu domyślił się, co to znaczy, bowiem niemalże natychmiast poderwał się z kolan, pozwalając, by już i tak mocno przykurzone spodnie opadły mu aż do kostek. Demo niezgrabnie pomógł mu rozpiąć koszulę, podczas gdy zamaskowany najemnik ich obu ujął w swe zręczne palce i, ciężko dysząc, wtulił nos w szyję BLU. Zyskawszy przytrzymujący go w miejscu ciężar drugiego ciała, cyklop postanowił zaryzykować i jedną dłoń zamiast na karoserii zacisnął na karku Francuza, wiodąc go tym samym do swoich ust.

Całowali, gryźli i wymieniali urywane oddechy tak długo, aż wreszcie to cudne mrowienie, jakie słodkim uciskiem gromadziło im się pod skórą, zalało im zmysły, zmuszając ich obu do stoczenia wprawdzie nierównej, ale ostatecznie zwycięskiej walki z grawitacją. Szkot nie miał bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem udało im się utrzymać w mniej-więcej pionowej pozycji, jednak nie poświęcił temu zjawisku zbyt wiele uwagi – o wiele bardziej zajmująca była rozanielona twarz Szpiega, który wpatrywał się w niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Na tę parę chwil gdzieś przepadły złośliwość, wyrafinowanie oraz arogancki uśmieszek i zastąpiła je szczera, prosta rozkosz oraz łagodna radość.

– Jesteś piękny, kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy. – Agent pocałował go leniwie, wydając przy tym z siebie niezmiernie zadowolony pomruk: – _Je suis amoreux de toi_ 4.

**PONIEDZIAŁEK**

Demoman powoli otworzył oko i, stwierdziwszy, że zapewne ma jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, przeciągnął się niespiesznie, z błogim uśmiechem wpatrując się w sufit. Nadal czuł na wargach wszystkie wczorajsze pocałunki tak mocno, jakby jakimś sposobem utrwaliły się głęboko w jego skórze, pragnąc zostać tam już na zawsze. Wczorajsza noc była bez wątpienia najlepszą w jego życiu i pozostawiła go w stanie rozkosznego odrętwienia, w którym nic i nikt nie było w stanie go poruszyć. No, może poza zegarem na ścianie, który bezceremonialnie informował go, że za piętnaście minut rozpoczyna się misja.

Jeszcze nigdy w całej swojej karierze zawodowej nie biegł tak szybko, jednocześnie zapinając kilt, myjąc zęby i ładując broń. Najwyraźniej to prawda, że szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą, choć akurat poniedziałkowy poranek bez wątpienia był najgorszą chwilą, by się o tym przekonać. Jednakże, mimo porażającego spóźnienia, nie był w stanie przesadnie się niczym na porządnie przejąć – myśl, że znów zobaczy Szpiega, sprawiała, iż był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w okolicy i nawet jeśli później Jane go zmiesza z błotem, nie przejmie się tym ani odrobinę. Po raz pierwszy od lat czuł, że jego życie nie jest aż takie pozbawione sensu, jak mu się do tej pory wydawało i nie było siły, która byłaby zdolna mu to odebrać.

Niemalże podskoczył z radości, gdy zobaczył, że agent już na niego czeka i nie był w stanie powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który się rozlał po jego twarzy. Francuz również wyglądał na zadowolonego, że go widzi i od razu przypadł do BLU, przygarniając go do siebie z całej siły, jakby jutra nie było. Szkot w pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony tym, jak rozpaczliwy wydał mu się ich pocałunek oraz jak wiele desperacji było w urywanym oddechu asa wywiadu, ale już po chwili przestał się nad tym zastanawiać, bowiem poczuł w plecach ostry, przeszywający ból. W pierwszym momencie nie chciał i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało, gdy jednak jego ciało osunęło się na podłogę niczym worek kartofli, nie było sensu zaprzeczać. As wywiadu z wprawą złożył swój zakrwawiony nóż i bezceremonialnie przeszedł nad dogorywającym ciałem cyklopa.

– Zadanie wykonane. Ściągnijcie Inżyniera.

To, co nastąpiło później, było najzwyklejszą w świecie masakrą. Drużyna RED zainstalowała się w pomieszczeniu z walizką, ściągając tam Teleport, Zasobnik oraz ciężkie Działko strażnicze. Nikt z gospodarzy nie był w stanie się przedostać za linię wroga, choć próbowali szturmować ją nie raz i nie dwa. Ostatecznie musieli się poddać, pozwalając drużynie przeciwnej wygrać rundę w iście rekordowym tempie. Po raz pierwszy od ich przybycia do 2Fort przegrali 0:3, co wszystkich mocno przygnębiło – do tej pory nigdy tak bardzo nie dali ciała i nie byli w stanie dociec, co też takiego się nagle stało, że nieoczekiwanie ponieśli sromotną klęskę.

Jedyną osobą, która cokolwiek mogła powiedzieć na ten temat, był naturalnie Demoman, jednak on nie znalazł w sobie siły, by cokolwiek zrobić. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś mu przyłożył w głowę czymś naprawdę ciężkim i powtarzał ten zabieg za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś w oddali migał mu charakterystyczny uniform Szpiega czerwonych. Nie był w stanie ani walczyć, ani zbornie się poruszać i na koniec rundy nawet nie opuścił pokoju z zaopatrzeniem. Po prostu poczekał, aż wraży skład dokończy dzieła, po czym powoli powlókł się do swojej kwatery, czując, że rodzi się w nim coś straszliwego.

* * *

Z niechęcią nakrył głowę poduszką, starając się zignorować nieustające od paru chwil pukanie do jego drzwi. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, ani już tym bardziej nikogo widzieć – jedyne, na co naprawdę miał ochotę, to odciąć się od świata jako takiego i zdechnąć w świętym spokoju, tym razem bez szansy na respawn. Wbrew słowom Inżyniera zwyczajnie nie był zdolny udawać obojętnego i pozwolił, by szok powalił go bezlitośnie na łopatki, odbierając siłę do wszystkiego, z życiem włącznie. Może i było to żałosne, ale w tym momencie niczyje zdanie się dla niego nie liczyło – nie miał już nic, co mogłoby mu dać motywację do zebrania się w sobie, więc równie dobrze mógł się rozpaść i zniknąć.

Przez cały czas doskonale wiedział, że jego serce zostanie złamane, przecież wszystko na to wskazywało, był na to gotowy, jednak mimo to zdrada roztrzaskała go bezlitośnie na kawałki. Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego był tak głupi? Przecież… Przecież tak właśnie miało się tak skończyć. Miał być przez chwilę szczęśliwy, potem cierpieć, a następnie ostatecznie o wszystkim spokojnie zapomnieć. Jednak to, co teraz czuł, nie było bólem, jedynie porażającą pustką, której nie był w stanie niczym wypełnić. To nie był zwykły zawód miłosny – te zwykle jedynie sprawiały, że jego dusza zyskiwała nową rysę. Tym razem jednak zamiast zyskać nowe blizny, coś zostało brutalnie wyszarpnięte z samego centrum jego istnienia, a coś takiego nie miało prawa się nigdy zagoić.

– Synu, wiem, że tam jesteś. – Stojący po drugiej stronie drzwi mechanik najwyraźniej zaczął tracić cierpliwość: – Albo natychmiast mi otworzysz, albo sam to zrobię. Wiesz, że jestem w stanie.

Cyklop z głębokim jękiem sięgnął po kolejnego jaśka i upchnął go sobie przy uchu, jakby mogło to w czymkolwiek pomóc. Z pewnym przerażeniem zanotował fakt, że Engie rzeczywiście postanowił spełnić swoją groźbę i najpierw bez najmniejszego trudu sforsował zamek, po czym bezceremonialnie przemaszerował przez pogrążoną w mroku sypialnię, zatrzymując się dopiero przy zajmowanym przez cyklopa barłogu.

– No dobrze, jestem tutaj. – Jego głos był zaskakująco łagodny: – Powiesz mi, co się stało?

– Błagam, dajże mie świnty spokój.

– Puściła cię kantem, tak?

Powoli wyjrzał spod poduszki i popatrzył na swego towarzysza, starając się nie wyglądać tak żałośnie, jak się czuł. Twarz niskiego najemnika była pogrążona w głębokim smutku, jakby widok sponiewieranego towarzysza był dla niego prawdziwym ciosem, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Teksańczyk powoli przysunął sobie wolne krzesło i przysiadł na nim, cały czas przyglądając się zmarnowanemu Szkotowi.

– Ty ją naprawdę kochałeś – westchnął po dłuższej chwili, zdejmując kask.

To był ten moment, w którym Demoman ostatecznie się poddał i wreszcie pozwolił swoim łzom popłynąć szeroką, pełną gorącego cierpienia strugą.

 

* * *

* Kolejne serdeczne pozdrowienia – tym razem dla wszystkich miłośników Konrada i Karoliny z serialu _Niania_.

 

** Kto nie pamięta pierwszego  _Kilera_ , niech żałuje! :D

 

1 Jeśli będziesz mnie ścigał, ostrzeż swą policję

2 Że nie mam przy sobie broni

3 I mogą śmiało strzelać

4 Zakochałem się w tobie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Śpiewana przez Szpiega piosenka to "Le Déserteur" (Dezerter), do której słowa napisał Boris Vian.  
> Tekst oryginalny możecie znaleźc na przykład tutaj: http://www.paroles.net/boris-vian/paroles-le-deserteur  
> Tłumaczenia (jeśli tak można nazwać te żenujące łamańce) dokonałam na podstawie ww. tekstu przy wspomaganiu się angielskim tłumaczeniem, dlatego z góry przepraszam za błędy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The year' passed and the work's routine** _

_**The times is passed that we have seen** _

_**But I still hope the time will come** _

_**When you and I will be as one** _

* * *

  _Parking jak zwykle był zalany słońcem, jednak dla niego już dawno straciło ono swą siłę. Nawet był gotów przysiąc, że mimo pustynnego klimatu jest mu tutaj dziwnie zimno, jakby jasne promienie nie były w stanie przeniknąć przez jego skórę. Początkowo nieco go to dziwiło, ale teraz stało mu się to kompletnie obojętne, tak jak wszystko inne zresztą. Nie miał już siły na przejmowanie się czymkolwiek, więc i ten fakt bez trudu przychodziło mu ignorować, nawet, gdy był jeszcze trzeźwy._

_Ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu na podjeździe zauważył samochód dostawczy BLU, z którego jacyś ludzie wynosili owinięte w szary papier pudła. Przez chwilę przyglądał się temu dziwnemu zjawisku, po czym rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto byłby w stanie je wytłumaczyć. Był nieco zaskoczony widząc opartego o swojego campervana Snajpera, który tak jak i on uważnie obserwował tragarzy._

_– Ło czym ni wim? – spytał go, lekko unosząc jedną brew._

_– Nowy Szpieg dzisiaj przyjeżdża. – Asasyn przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami: – Jak mniemam, umknął ci fakt, że dotychczasowy się żeni i go przeniesiono?_

_– Ni… Po prostu żem ni zdawał se sprawy, że to juże. – Naturalnie kłamał, bowiem był szczerze zdumiony wymianą personelu, jednak, z drugiej strony, nie brał czynnego udziału w życiu towarzyskim bazy oraz niespecjalnie uważał na odprawach, więc zapewne po prostu przegapił ogłoszenie tej jakże pozbawionej głębszego znaczenia nowiny: – Jadę do miasta. Kcysz cosik?_

_– Żebyś nie prowadził po pijaku. – Strzelec westchnął ciężko i poprawił kapelusz: – Żebyś w ogóle przestał pić oraz był taki jak dawniej, ale cóż, nie bardzo mam na to wpływ._

_– Czasem się zachowujecie tak, jakbym juże był kojfnął – prychnął, wznosząc oko ku niebu._

_– Bez ciebie ta baza jest jak wymarła. – Padła wygłoszona ponurym tonem odpowiedź: – Nawet ja to widzę, a przecież jestem bardziej wyalienowany niż ty._

_Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego stan psychiczny nie uszedł uwadze pozostałych mieszkańców bazy, jednak sądził, że dopóki osiąga odpowiednie wyniki podczas misji, nie ma on najmniejszego znaczenia. Nawet podejrzewał, iż wszystkim ulżyło, że naczelny opój stał się cichszy i zamiast wszczynać burdy na stołówce oraz zalewać robaka w kącie świetlicy, siedzi spokojnie u siebie, nie wadząc nikomu. Fakt, że prawda okazała się odbiegać od jego podejrzeń, był… Dziwny. A na pewno trudny do zrozumienia i zaakceptowania._

_– Tak sobie kminię… – westchnął w końcu. – Że chiba juz na mie czas._

_– W takim razie do jutra. – Snajper dotknął ronda kapelusza: – Uważaj na siebie._

* * *

**WTOREK**

Tym razem mimo wszystko postanowił posłuchać rady Engiego i naprawdę wziął urlop. Wiedział, że nijak nie poprawi to jego sytuacji, jednak miał nadzieję, że te parę dni spędzonych poza bazą pozwoli mu nieco odetchnąć oraz odwrócić od siebie niechcianą uwagę. Poza tym myśl, że miałby zbyt szybko zobaczyć Szpiega, sprawiała, iż ta straszliwa pustka w jego sercu stawała się jeszcze bardziej dotkliwa. Dlatego też jeszcze tego samego wieczora, w którym mechanik przyszedł go pocieszyć, złożył podanie o urlop, spakował się i wyjechał z 2Fort, zostawiając za sobą mocno osłupiałych towarzyszy.

Od śmierci matki jego dom wydawał się być o wiele za duży i zbyt cichy, by ktokolwiek mógł w nim zaznać spokoju i wytchnienia, jednak żadne inne miejsce nie przyszło mu do głowy, toteż ostatecznie w środku nocy zajechał do swojej willi, by tam gnić przez najbliższy tydzień. Niby wiedział, że będą to najbardziej ponure wakacje w całym jego życiu, ale na tym etapie był tak otępiały, że było mu dosłownie wszystko jedno i był w stanie pogrążyć się w kompletnej degrengoladzie. Następnego dnia już od rana zaczął snuć się z kąta w kąt w samych gaciach od piżamy i szlafroku, jedząc byle co i raz po raz wzdychając ciężko nad swoja żałosną dolą. Naturalnie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że w ten sposób bez wątpienia nie wyleczy poniesionych ran, ale też przynajmniej w nich nie gmerał, co w sumie nie było najgorszym z możliwych rozwiązań.

Prawda była taka, że nie miał bladego pojęcia, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić. Przez całe swoje życie nigdy nie spotkał się z sytuacją, w której ktoś by mu tak bezceremonialnie wbił nóż w plecy (tak dosłownie, jak i metaforycznie). Zwykle sytuacja wyglądała tak, że gdy ktoś mu dawał kopa w dupę, było to konsekwencją jego głupoty, zwichrowanej osobowości oraz popełnionych przezeń błędów, jednak w tym przypadku, jedyne, czym zawinił, to cholerna, wręcz szczeniacka naiwność. Nie powinien przykładać do tej relacji tak wielkiej wagi i wierzyć w to, że choć raz coś może dobrze się skończyć. Odpowiedź była prosta – nie, nie może. Dla niego nie ma „żyli długo i szczęśliwie”. Jest w końcu jednookim, zapijaczonym, ciemnoskórym dziwadłem, które sieje lęk w dziecięcych sercach i samym spojrzeniem zmusza nawet największych twardzieli do popuszczenia w gacie.

Chyba najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, jak dobrze pamiętał spędzone razem chwile. Że gdzieś w oddali wciąż słyszał tę dziwną, francuską piosenkę, która go prześladowała za każdym razem, gdy w pokoju zapadała cisza. Kiedy tylko zamykał powiekę, widział gwiazdy odbijające się w stalowoszarych tęczówkach agenta, jego uśmiech, cienką linię soku, która mu płynęła po brodzie oraz smukły papieros umieszczony między wąskimi wargami. Nie wiedział co jest gorsze – pustka, która go pożerała za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, czy zastępujący ją ból, powracający wraz z niechcianymi wspomnieniami.

**???**

Najgorsze były noce, w których powracał _jego_ dotyk. Pogrążony we śnie Demo wił się po coraz bardziej wilgotnym od jego potu prześcieradle, podczas gdy pod skórą wędrowało mu wspomnienie miękkich, smukłych dłoni. Wiedział, że powinien jak najszybciej się obudzić, jednak jakoś nie potrafił – nawet nieobecny, agent wciąż działał na niego jak narkotyk, odnajdując swymi widmowymi palcami każde miejsce, które potrzebowało jego widmowej pieszczoty. W końcu jednak mara mijała, a cyklop budził się zdyszany i mokry, wiedząc, że po raz kolejny przegrał batalię z własnym umysłem. Starając się dojść do siebie, leżał w ciemnościach, wciąż sobie powtarzając, że tamta noc nie była prawdziwa.

Że tamten pocałunek był kłamstwem.

Że tamten zachwyt był kłamstwem.

Że tamten uśmiech był kłamstwem.

Że wszystko, co mu wywiadowca dał, było jednym, wielkim, podłym, obrzydliwym łgarstwem.

**???**

Ręce mu się trzęsły, jakby miał wysoką gorączkę, a jego czoło pokrywał zimny, lepki pot. Zdrętwiałe, suche usta nie chciały go słuchać i nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, jednak, z drugiej strony, z kim miał rozmawiać w pustym domu? Poza tym, czuł się jak wyżęta szmata do podłogi maczana w kwasie solnym, więc nie nadawał się do jakichkolwiek konwersacji, tak z bytami realnymi, jak i nawet halucynacjami.

Smutna prawda była taka, że zwykle zalewał swoje smutki ilością alkoholu, która pomysłodawców prohibicji doprowadziłaby do zawału, jednak tym razem jakoś nie miał przekonania do tej metody. Od samego początku swojego urlopu był trzeźwy jak świnia, co zdegenerowanemu metabolizmowi musiało się wydać na tyle podejrzane, że na wszelki wypadek postanowił się w okrutny sposób zbuntować przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu. Tym niemniej Szkot zamierzał twardo to przetrwać – nie, żeby jakoś stał się miłośnikiem życia bez procentów, jednak nawet zespół odstawienia był lepszy niż ciągłe rozmyślanie o Szpiegu. Wolał się skoncentrować na fizycznym bólu, który zwijał jego ciało w precel, zamiast na tym, co się działo w jego myślach. Wprawdzie niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że w każdej chwili może niechcący umrzeć i pewnie rozsądniej byłoby wezwać karetkę, ale, nawet gdyby dojrzał do tej męskiej decyzji, nie byłby w stanie dowlec się do telefonu i przekazać komukolwiek sensownego komunikatu opisującego jego stan.

**???**

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Aksamitny akcent płynął w łagodnym głosie.

– Nie, nie będzie – zaprotestował. – To wszystko przez ciebie.

– Wiem.

**???**

Proszę, proszę, proszę… Kogo my tu mamy? _Tak. To ty._

Mógłbyś z łaski swojej zdechnąć i dać innym pracować? _Usycham z tęsknoty i liczę godziny do naszego następnego_ _r_ _endez-vous, mój najd_ _r_ _oższy Demo._

I mówi to jednooka pokraka! _Jesteś piękny, kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy._

Ręki bym na tobie nie położył nawet gdyby mi zapłacili. _Albo mi powiesz, jak się tego pozbyć, albo zed_ _r_ _ę to z ciebie przemocą._

Ale obaj doskonale wiemy, że gdy nadejdzie urlop, ja po przekroczeniu tej bramy znajdę sobie jakieś towarzystwo do spędzenia wspólnej nocy, ty zaś będziesz mógł sobie co najwyżej poszukać kompana do kieliszka. _Nie miałem_ _r_ _acji. Koniec dyskusji._

Popatrz na siebie. Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść. _Patrzę na ciebie._

Ta noc niech będzie na mój koszt. _Zjedz ze mną kolację_

Gardzę tobą. _Mówisz to tak, jakby nie było wa_ _r_ _to się dla ciebie wysilać._

Je suis amoreux de toi _._ _Zadanie wykonane. Ściągnijcie Inżynie_ _r_ _a._

 _Demain de bon matin, je fe_ _r_ _me_ _r_ _ai ma po_ _r_ _te au nez des années mo_ _r_ _tes, j'irai su_ _r_ _les chemins._ 1

**???**

Obudził się na podłodze w swoim salonie. Po raz pierwszy od paru dni przeszkadzało mu to, że ma na sobie mocno zużytą bieliznę, jest brudny i w dodatku wręcz niemiłosiernie śmierdzi. Obrzydzeniem napawało go to, jak lepka od potu i innych wydzielin jest jego skóra i miał ochotę sobie samemu dać po mordzie za doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu. Ból, dreszcze, skurcze i inne objawy zniknęły całkowicie, pozostawiając w nim dziwne poczucie, że pozbył się ze swojego organizmu czegoś niezwykle obrzydliwego.

Najgorsze było już za nim.

Gorzej, że nadal nie potrafił zapomnieć o Szpiegu.

**PONIEDZIAŁEK**

Do 2Fort wrócił w niedzielę późnym wieczorem – nadal nie był w nastroju na witanie się ze wszystkimi, choć niewątpliwie czuł się o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy wyjeżdżał. Nie chodziło o to, że znalazł jakiekolwiek sensowne wyjście z zaistniałej w jego życiu prywatnym sytuacji, po prostu przynajmniej odrobinę przyzwyczaił się do swojego stanu i był zdolny go mniej lub bardziej udatnie maskować. Nie podejrzewał, by kogokolwiek poza Inżynierem jego rozterki sercowe oraz problemy osobiste obchodziły, więc nie czuł imperatywu, by się przesadnie dla swoich towarzyszy starać w zakresie udawania dobrego nastroju, tym niemniej wiedział, że powiedzenie wszystkim „cześć” będzie raczej niezręczne.

* * *

Podejrzewał, że po tak długiej przerwie będzie mu trudno się z powrotem wdrożyć w rytm misji, jednak, ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, dość szybko sobie przypomniał na czym polega pilnowanie walizki. Bomby samoprzylepne. Nasłuchiwanie. Detonacja. Zwłoki przeciekające przez sufit. Stara nuda. Po kilku pierwszych takich cyklach wręcz zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że podczas jego nieobecności nic a nic się nie zmieniło.

– Już wróciłeś? – Scout nonszalancko rzucił na biurko przyniesioną walizkę przeciwnika: – Jak urlop?

– Piknie. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Czeca widzisz, jak żem się był słońcem szczaskał.

– Engie mówił, że masz jakieś problemy rodzinne… – Chłopak lekko przekrzywił głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał: – Wszystko już w porządku?

– Na pewno już ni będzie gorzej. – Wzruszył ramionami: – A co tutaj? Działo się cosik ciekawego?

– Eeeeee… Nuda. RED dają dupy jakby stali pod latarnią. – Młody zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem nos: – Zero zabawy.

– Co ty nie powisz…

– Widać ten ich wyskok sprzed tygodnia to był jakiś łabędzi śpiew, czy jak to tam się mówi. – Zwiadowca zaczął się powoli zbierać do kolejnego wypadu: – A ich Szpiegu to już kompletnie zdziadział. Wiesz, że jak Engie znowu musiał na dokumentach posiedzieć, to ten drań nawet raz swoich czterech liter tu nie przywlókł?

Demo powoli przełknął ślinę, starając się przybrać maksymalnie obojętny wyraz twarzy, po czym wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami. No bo dlaczego niby miałby być tym zainteresowany? Nie miał najmniejszego powodu (przynajmniej oficjalnie) żeby los tej wrednej zarazy go w minimalnym bodajże stopniu obchodził, czyż nie?

– A pies go srał – rzucił jakby od niechcenia. – Jak ni umi łogarnąć swojej roboty, to nawet lepiej, coby się tu ni pokazywał.

– Święta racja. – Scout ruszył w stronę wyjścia: – Do zobaczenie przy następnej walizce.

Tak naprawdę wieść, że agent RED sobie nie radzi, dziwnie poprawiła mu humor. Być może czyniło go to naprawdę podłym człowiekiem, ale nic nie potrafił poradzić na to, że świadomość sprawiedliwości dziejowej podnosiła go na duchu. Osobiście nie zamierzał się mścić na wywiadowcy, bowiem podobne zachowania nie leżały w jego naturze – zwykle zakładał, że jak ktoś jest dupkiem, to wcześniej, czy później życie odpłaci mu pięknym za nadobne. I proszę, właśnie TO się stało! Ta menda dostała to, na co zasłużyła, cokolwiek by to nie było. A przynajmniej chciał w to wierzyć.

W ciągu najbliższej godziny jego nastawienie oscylowało między ponurą satysfakcją z powodu nieszczęścia tego padalca w paski a dziwnym, niemożliwym do wytłumaczenia niepokojem. Nie chodziło o to, że było mu ten gnidy cholernej żal, czy coś w tym stylu, jednak miał jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że sprawa nie może być aż tak prosta, jak mu się zdawało. Tak naprawdę nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić niczego, co mogłoby asa wywiadu rzeczywiście dobić, więc, cokolwiek mu się przytrafiło, musiało być naprawdę potężne, na przykład choroba siostry, czy coś podobnego, a tego nikomu, nawet tej namiastce istoty ludzkiej nie życzył.

* * *

Po misji nadal nie był w nastroju na przebywanie w towarzystwie pozostałych członków drużyny, dlatego odpuścił sobie poobiednie pogaduchy i poszedł pokręcić się po terenie bazy. O ile wcześniej co jakiś czas potrzebował chwili odosobnienia, o tyle tydzień urlopu utwierdził go w przekonaniu, iż przebywanie sam na sam ze sobą jest w obecnej sytuacji najlepszym dlań sposobem spędzania godzin wolnych od pracy. Po pierwsze, poza mechanikiem nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać na temat swoich zmartwień i trosk, a jakoś nie czuł się komfortowo ciągle go zadręczając swoimi problemami. Po drugie, nie był pewien, czy udźwignąłby ciężar rozmów o niczym i sprawiania wystarczająco dobrego wrażenia, by nie psuć atmosfery. Koniec końców, usadowił się na dachu bazy i obserwował oświetlone promieniami zachodzącego słońca pole misji pomiędzy bastionami RED i BLU.

Powoli zapadał zmierzch, gdy zauważył, że z bazy czerwonych ktoś wychodzi. W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał wrażego najemnika, bowiem sposobem chodzenia nie przypominał żadnej ze znanych mu klas, jednak po chwili zrozumiał, że ma przed swoimi oczami nikogo innego, jak tylko Szpiega. Agent wlókł się dziwnie zgarbiony, jakby nie miał ani siły, ani chęci trzymać się prosto, ponadto jego krokom brakowało zwykłej lekkości i elegancji. W pierwszym odruchu Szkot zamierzał sobie pójść, po chwili jednak naszła go ochota na rzucenie czym ciężkim w ten zdradziecki łeb, ale ostatecznie nie zrealizował żadnego z tych zamiarów i jedynie obserwował opierającego się o ścianę wywiadowcę. Ten nie robił nic przesadnie interesującego, jedynie palił w milczeniu i raz na jakiś czas wbijał swój zmęczony wzrok w okna przeciwległej bazy, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że cyklopa zauważył. Gdy wreszcie zaspokoił swój głód nikotyny, ruszył w drogę powrotną, nisko przy tym zwieszając głowę.

Cyklop aż poderwał się na równe nogi, gdy usłyszał za swoimi plecami dziwny chrobot, jednak instynkt „najpierw atak, potem pytania” wygasł w chwili, gdy zorientował się, że stoi za nim Snajper z jego drużyny.

– Przestraszyłem cię? – Asasyn przyjrzał mu się zagadkowym wzrokiem.

– Troszku. – Przyznał: – Co tutaj robisz?

– Podejrzewam, że to samo, co i ty.

– Ym… Znaczy? – Jednooki najemnik naprawdę nie miał ochoty się dowiedzieć, że nie tylko on obserwuje tę czerwoną swołocz.

– Szukam ciszy i spokoju – wyjaśnił strzelec.

– A… No tak – odetchnął z ulgą. – To ja będę leciał. Jak jeszcze troszku tu posiedzę, to w kuńcu wilka złapię.

Nie wiedział, co miało oznaczać spojrzenie, które mu Australijczyk posłał na do widzenia, jednak na wszelki wypadek nie zamierzał w to wnikać – w chwili obecnej ucieczka z miejsca zbrodni była dla niego o wiele ważniejsza niż zastanawianie się, czy aby przypadkiem komuś nie podpadł.

**WTOREK**

Z niesmakiem popatrzył na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę i westchnął, nie kryjąc przy tym swojego narastającego poirytowania. Zdecydowanie byłby szczęśliwszym człowiekiem, gdyby mu tego oszczędzono, skoro jednak ta zaraza cholerna musiała się tutaj wpakować, proszę, dostanie to, czego najwyraźniej sobie życzy. Niech nawet się tej gnidzie nie wydaje, że cyklop nie potrafi zachować twarzy.

– Po pirsze, masz tupet, coby tu przyłazić po tym, coś mie był zrobił. – Rzucił najemnikowi wrogie spojrzenie: – W dodatku, naprawdę? Masz mie za idiotę, że się za Snajpera czebierasz? Łun ni ma najmniejszego powodu, coby tu przyłazić, winc, jak by to powiedzieć, pudło.

Domniemany agent przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, uważnie śledząc lot granatu, który z cichym brzęknięciem odbił mu się od ramienia, po czym pofrunął w kąt pokoju, by tam wybuchnąć sobie w spokoju. Cisza, jaka zapadła w piwnicy, była nie do zniesienia i jedyne, co ją mąciło, to miarowe szumienie komputerów oraz budzące niesmak plaśnięcie towarzyszące kolejnym zwłokom bawiącym się w osmozę. Demoman czuł, jak wszystkie włosy na karku powoli mu stają dęba, jednak mężnie robił dobrą minę do złej gry, uparcie wpatrując się w asasyna. Ten powoli skrzyżował ręce na piersi i, lekko przekrzywiwszy głowę, wreszcie uznał za stosowne coś powiedzieć.

– Pozwól, że zgadnę. – Głos strzelca był niewiele głośniejszy od naturalnych dźwięków otoczenia, a jednak cyklop miał wrażenie, że każde słowo wręcz dzwoni mu w uszach: – Wspomniane przez Inżyniera „problemy rodzinne” tak naprawdę oznaczały „problemy ze Szpiegiem RED”, prawda?

Szkot z całej pety walnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że nie widać rumieńca, jakim się właśnie oblał. Zrobił w życiu wiele naprawdę głupich rzeczy, jednak to przed chwilą zasługiwało na pozycję w pierwszej dziesiątce.

– Chiba ni ma sensu zaczeczać, skoro żem się był właśnie czyznał – jęknął głucho, mając ochotę wystrzelać sobie pod nogi cały magazynek wyrzutni bomb samoprzylepnych, a następnie go zdetonować.

– Raczej nie. – Australijczyk poprawił okulary: – Choć dziwi mnie, że nie próbujesz.

– A co mie zależy? – Wzruszył ramionami: – Tak szczyrze, co mie gorszego może spotkać? Okrzykniecie mnie zdrajcą? Straszne. Wylecę z roboty? No katastrofa normalnie.

– Chyba rozumiem… – Snajper wyglądał na odrobinę przygnębionego: – Choć nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego nie poprosisz o przeniesienie, skoro tak bardzo go teraz nienawidzisz? Tak chyba byłoby prościej.

Cyklop zamarł na chwilę, rozważając te słowa. Dlaczego ani razu takie rozwiązanie nie przyszło mu do głowy? W ten sposób wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze – już nigdy nie spojrzałby w twarz tej przebrzydłej kreatury i mógłby spokojnie o puścić całe zdarzenie w niepamięć, wręcz wmówić sobie, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Może za parę lat byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że warto jeszcze raz spróbować naprawdę się w kimś zakochać i zaufać drugiej osobie na tyle, by mieć czego potem żałować. A jednak… Jednak nie byłby wstanie zdobyć się na coś takiego. Tylko dlaczego? Przecież nie cierpiał tego padalca jak nikogo na świecie. Nigdy nie zamierzał mu wybaczyć tego, co zrobił. Nie zamierzał już nigdy się z nim spotkać poza misją. Nigdy… Nigdy nie będzie w stanie udawać, że mimo wszystko nie był wtedy szczęśliwy. Owszem, teraz cierpiał, żałował, płakał, był wściekły i nie potrafił zapomnieć, ale, nawet wiedząc o wszystkim, co go ma spotkać, pewnie i tak by się w Szpiegu zakochał, choćby dla tych paru chwil, które z nim spędził. Co z tego, że były kłamstwem? Póki w nie wierzył, dawały mu coś, czego nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie zaznał i choćby dlatego nie potrafił ot, tak po prostu uciec z 2Fort.

– Ni mam zamiaru nidzie pryskać – prychnął z lekką złością.– Menszyzna ni podwija łogona pod siebie i nie zwiewa dzie pieprz rośnie.

– Rozumiem, że tydzień urlopu…

– Kcysz czego łode mie, żeś tu przylazł? – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył na Asasyna wyzywającym wzrokiem: – Czy ni potrafisz sam do dźwi trafić?

– Mamy zastój na górze, więc postanowiłem z tobą porozmawiać na osobności.

– Taaa? A niby ło czym?

– O Szpiegu RED. – Strzelec wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– A… Ale przeca dopiro teraz żeś się łode mie…

– Widziałem, jak wczoraj na niego patrzyłeś. – W głosie Australijczyka było słuchać coś na kształt współczucia: – Nawet gdybyś się teraz nie przyznał i tak już wszystko wiedziałem.

– I co zamirzasz z tym zrobić? – Demoman uniósł jedną brew.

– Nic. Tabela wyników jasno mówi, że nigdy nie dawałeś mu forów, a teraz tym bardziej się to nie zmieni. Tak naprawdę to nie mój problem, przynajmniej z punktu zawodowego. Zwłaszcza, że wasza „kłótnia kochanków” sprawiła, że jesteś trzeźwy jak świnia i to nie od dziś. – Snajper poprawił kapelusz i powoli ruszył do wyjścia: – A jeśli idzie o stosunki prywatne… Co ja mogę zrobić?

– To czegoś mie w ogóle gitare zawracał?! – Szkot miał wrażenie, że ktoś tu sobie najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie z niego jaja robi.

– Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy mnie okłamiesz. – Asasyn powoli zaczął znikać za rogiem: – Oraz, co najważniejsze, czy zamierzasz okłamać siebie.

Do tej pory cyklop uważał tego milczącego drągala za kompletnego odludka, który ma zdolności ekspresji na poziomie przeciętnego banana po lobotomii, jednak teraz uświadomił sobie, że był w błędzie. Strzelec nie dość, że potrafił być naprawdę wygadany, to jeszcze sprawiał, iż człowiek modlił się, żeby jednak siedział cicho. Miłośnik eksplozji nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem facet wszedł w posiadanie tych wszystkich informacji, jednak obawiał się, że ten postrzelony koala był po prostu szalenie spostrzegawczy. Jakie to szczęście, że należał jednocześnie do dosyć dyskretnych osób, inaczej z tej bazy nie zostałby kamień na kamieniu.

**CZWARTEK**

Sterczenie wieczorem na dachu stało się dla grenadiera swoistym zwyczajem, choć prawdopodobnie miał to zajęcie okupić hemoroidami. Było coś przyjemnie oczyszczającego we wpatrywaniu się w ciemniejące niebo oraz pojawiające się jedna po drugiej gwiazdy, którym nie przeszkadzały światła latarni i wielkich miast. Gdy siedziało się plecami do Teufort, miało się przed sobą idealnie czarną połać majestatycznej nocy, która niemalże niespodziewanie spadała na rozgrzaną pustynię. Jeśli się było wystarczająco cierpliwym, miało się szansę podziwiać, jak początkowo nieśmiała Droga Mleczna gęstniała coraz bardziej, szeroką strugą rozlewając się nad jego głową, przypominając mu o starym greckim micie i innych opowieściach o porozrzucanych niedbale konstelacjach. W takich momentach czuł się prawie jak w domu, samotny wobec niemożliwego do ogarnięcia umysłem majestatu natury, a jednak patrzący w jej pełne spokoju oczy bez lęku w sercu.

Niemniej, skłamałby twierdząc, że tylko gwiazdy były obiektem jego zainteresowania. Codziennie czekał aż Szpieg RED wyjdzie ze swojej bazy na wypalanego w samotności papierosa, by jego również móc obserwować. Agent najwyraźniej w świecie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z czyjejkolwiek obecności, bowiem w takim wypadku raczej nie zachowywałby się tak… Szczerze. Nie siedziałby zgarbiony na poręczy mostu, nie wpatrywałby się w bazę niebieskich, pustym wzrokiem skanując okna, jakby chciał tam kogoś zobaczyć. Niczym naiwne dziecko Demoman lubił sobie wyobrażać, że wywiadowca rzeczywiście żałuje tego, co zrobił, jednak nie sądził, by miał aż tyle szczęścia.

**SOBOTA**

 

Ostatnie, na miał ochotę, to spędzenie weekendu w bazie. Do tej pory udawało mu się unikać popołudniowych spotkań w świetlicy i przesypiać wszystkie odprawy, jednak nadal niespecjalnie żywił pragnienia powrotu na łono lokalnego życia towarzyskiego, zwłaszcza, że raczej nie wniósłby w nie niczego pożądanego przez pozostałych uczestników. W innych okolicznościach pewnie pojechałby do baru zalać się w trupa, jednak na to też nie miał nastroju – może nie przestał całkowicie pić, ale jakoś pobudka pod stołem w kałuży własnych wymiocin straciła dlań cały urok i zwyczajnie zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Zalanie robaka było najbardziej popularną metodą zapominania o kłopotach i troskach, jednak problem polegał na tym, że on bardzo chciał pamiętać. To było jedyne, co mu pozostało po tych kilku tygodniach szczęścia – jeśli zbyt szybko wymaże dobre wspomnienia, pozostaną mu jedynie te złe, a wtedy już naprawdę nie da sobie ze sobą rady.

Koniec końców, Szkot postanowił zjeść w Teufort obiad żeby tak dla odmiany się przekonać, jak wygląda prawdziwe jedzenie zanim zostanie zliofilizowane i podane w ich zakładowej stołówce. W gruncie rzeczy, poza posiłkami niewiele przyjemności życiowych mu pozostało, więc równie dobrze mógł się skupić właśnie na tym. Jako że nie miał ochoty na konsumpcję w towarzystwie, zamiast zachęcającego bistro, wybrał jedną z maleńkich knajp, gdzie stoliki były od siebie odgrodzone wysokimi blendami, dzięki czemu można było zjeść we względnym spokoju. Wprawdzie nie podejrzewał, by wpadł na kogokolwiek ze swoich znajomych, jednak i tak wolał zmniejszyć ryzyko podobnego zdarzenia do minimum.

Z pewnym znużeniem wyglądał przez okno, czekając na zamówione danie, bez zaangażowania obserwując spacerujących ulicami mieszkańców miasta. Byłoby ogromnym egoizmem sądzić, że ze wszystkich znajdujących się w obrębie obszaru zabudowanego ludzi to właśnie on jest tym najbardziej nieszczęśliwym, jednak też odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że tubylcy wydają się być dziwnie radośni i weseli. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, w końcu nie każdy musi być takim zgorzkniałym dziadem jak on, jednak świadomość, iż jest sam jeden w podobnym stanie sprawiała, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny niż zwykle.

Już powoli zaczął być zniecierpliwiony czekaniem, gdy do restauracji weszły dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna, rozmawiające w obcym języku. Po sekundzie zastanowienia zorientował się, że jest to francuski, którego się przed laty uczył – skoro już się uczęszczało do szkoły dla wybitnie uzdolnionych dzieci, było się zobowiązanym znać nie tylko angielski, czyż nie?

– _Przepraszam, że nie przyjechałam wcześniej, ale byłam w samym środku misji._ – Tuż za dzielącym go od reszty sali parawanem usłyszał przyjemny, damski głos o dziwnie znajomej melodyce: – _Praca w_ _SDECE *_ _to co innego niż zabawa w prywatnej korporacji._

– _Czy ty zawsze musisz mi wytykać, że odszedłem z wywiadu?_ – Ten głos cyklop rozpoznałby nawet obudzony w środku nocy podczas nalotu bombowego: – _Czy to twój sposób mówienia swojemu bratu „_ _Salut 2_ _”?_

– _Musiało stać się coś naprawdę paskudnego, skoro zwykły żart aż tak cię drażni._

– _Gdyby to nie było nic poważnego, to bym cię nie ściągał ze Szwajcarii._

– _Skąd wiesz, że byłam… Dobrze, może najpierw zamówmy, potem porozmawiamy._

Demoman nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić. Najchętniej jakoś dyskretnie by się zmył z miejsca zdarzenia – jasnym było, że, bez względu na to, czego będzie dotyczyła rozmowa, nie jest ona przeznaczona dla jego uszu. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie było takiej możliwości, by opuścił swój stolik, nie przechodząc koło Szpiega RED, a ostatnie, czego mu brakowało do szczęścia, to przypadkowe spotkanie w takich okolicznościach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareaguje, gdy wreszcie będzie miał okazję stanąć z agentem twarzą w twarz i, szczerze mówiąc, nie zamierzał się o tym przekonywać właśnie _teraz_. Dlatego też, wprawdzie niechętnie, ale jednak pozostał na miejscu, zwłaszcza, że pojawiła się kelnerka z jego obiadem – może i źle się czuł jako mimowolny szpicel, ale skoro przyszedł tutaj, żeby zjeść coś porządnego, to bez względu na sytuację zamierzał to uczynić.

– _No dobrze, powiedz mi, w czym rzecz._ – Siostra wywiadowcy po raz pierwszy od wejścia do restauracji wydawała się być zaniepokojona: – _Przez telefon wydawałeś się być roztrzęsiony._

– _Zrobiłem coś strasznego, Mimi._

– _A co konkretnie?_

– _Złamałem serce jedynej osobie, której rzeczywiście na mnie zależało._

Grenadier aż zamarł, bojąc się nawet głośniej oddychać. Zdrowy rozsądek kazał mu się nie ekscytować za bardzo, jednak ta nieśmiertelna idiotka nadzieja niemalże od razu się rozpromieniła, machając łapami na wszystkie strony i wypełniając jego serce dziwnym ciepłem.

– _To… Dosyć interesujące._ – Najwyraźniej najbliższa krewna Szpiega była równie zaskoczona, co i Szkot: – _Powiesz mi coś więcej, czy mam wszystko z ciebie na siłę wyciągać?_

– _Po prostu nie wiem, jak mam zacząć._

– _Najlepiej od początku._

– _Od początku… Drużyna BLU straciła jednego ze swoich Inżynierów, jednak zamiast zmienić strategię, powstałą lukę w obronie wypełnili posiadanym Demomanem._

– _Czy to jedna z tych wiecznie zapijaczonych, jednookich kreatur o uzębieniu zdechłego kota i podobnym zapachu?_

… To nie było zbyt miłe.

– _Nawet się nie waż go tak… Tak, wiem, że ja sam tak ich określałem, ale… Dobrze, chodzi o jednego z NICH. Dostałem polecenie z góry, żeby jakoś go wyeliminować, a przynajmniej sprawić, żeby był niezdolny do pełnienia tej funkcji. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli go trochę pozłoszczę, wścieknie się i zażąda, żeby dano mu inne zadanie, ale nic takiego się nie stało._ – Tutaj agent zatrzymał się na chwilę, najwyraźniej zaciągając się papierosem: – _Za to odkryłem, że jest bardzo samotny._

– _Jakie to ujmujące. Nie mów, że nagle zacząłeś mieć sumienie._ – Mimi najwyraźniej otrzymała po rodzicach dokładnie takie same geny, co jej brat: – _Rozumiem, że ta łzawa historyjka ma jakiś dalszy ciąg?_

– _Dalszy ciąg był taki, że po poprzednim spotkaniu z tobą zanocowałem w tutejszym hotelu, a gdy rano się obudziłem, on spał w moim łóżku._

– … _No dobrze, to JEST interesujące._

– _A potem mnie pocałował. Prawdopodobnie sądził, że w ten sposób mnie wkurzy, jednak za bardzo mu się to podobało, żeby to było tylko to… Dość, że postanowiłem wypełnić powierzoną mi misję poprzez uwiedzenie go._

TEGO właśnie najbardziej nie chciał usłyszeć. Przecież, nawet jeśli nigdy nie powiedziano tego na głos, to było wyjaśnienie tej całej sytuacji. Trzeba było cię usunąć. On udawał, że cię kocha, by móc łatwiej cię podejść. Koniec pieśni.

– _Ryzykowna strategia._ – Ponownie było słychać pstrykanie zapalniczki: – _Ale ty zawsze byłeś w tym dobry._

– _Tak, tyle, że tym razem zostałem pokonany własną bronią_ – as wywiadu jęknął boleśnie. – _Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to ja się w nim zakochałem. On jest… Dobrze, jest denerwującą, pyskatą, bezczelną, arogancką, niekiedy wręcz prostacką zarazą i prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku, ale… Ale jest chyba jedyną osobą, która nie wymaga ode mnie tego, bym cały czas pasował do mojej profesji, wiesz? Mogę przy nim być po prostu sobą. Poza tym… Nikt wcześniej na mnie tak nie patrzył._

Cyklop uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. To zaskakujące, ale on miał o tej łajzie niemalże identyczne zdanie.

– _A co z twoją misją?_

– _Wykonałem ją._ – Coś głucho uderzyło w stół: – _Wykorzystałem jego zaufanie, złamałem mu serce, słowem, zdradziłem go jak ostatnia szmata. Nie, żeby w czymkolwiek to mojej drużynie pomogło, ale zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby go zniszczyć. Tyle, że przy okazji i ja się poparzyłem._

– _Jako agentka wywiadu powiem ci bez ogródek. Spieprzyłeś sprawę._ – Głos Mimi był pełen niezadowolenia: – _Po pierwsze, nigdy nie wybiera się takiej strategii przy kimś, o kim wiesz, że jest zdesperowany i samotny. Tacy za bardzo się przywiązują i sprawa zawsze, ale to_ _ **zawsze**_ _się komplikuje, choćbyś nawet tego nie chciał. Po drugie, osobiste zaangażowanie jest elementarnym błędem i jest mi niemalże wstyd, że nosimy to samo nazwisko. Nawet nowicjusze potrafią się przed tym uchronić, a ty powinieneś mieć wyrachowanie opanowane do perfekcji. Po trzecie, nawet jeśli już wszystko się tak pogmatwało, powinieneś się wziąć w garść i nie robić z tego tragedii._

– _Przestań mi mówić to, o czym sam doskonale wiem_ – Szpieg prychnął z niezadowoleniem.

– _Nie przerywaj mi._ – Ktoś najwyraźniej został kopnięty pod stołem: – _Ale jako siostra, cieszę się, że wreszcie udało ci się w kimś zakochać. Naprawdę. Zawsze sądziłam, że po prostu nie jesteś do tego zdolny, jednak okazuje się, że nie miałam racji._

– _To ujmujące, ale miałem nadzieję, że coś mi poradzisz._

– _To chyba oczywiste._ – Agentka SDECE najwyraźniej była w bojowym nastroju: – _Idź do niego, błagaj go o przebaczenie i nie pozwól, by ci się ponownie zerwał z haczyka._

– _Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach darowałby coś takiego?_

To bardzo dobre pytanie.

– _Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by się w tobie nie zakochał._

… I niestety, bardzo dobra na nie odpowiedź. Cholera jasna.

– _A jeśli mi nigdy nie wybaczy?_ – Francuz nie wydawał się być aż tak przekonany, co do powodzenia tego karkołomnego planu.

– _To będzie oznaczało, że jednak nie kochał cię tak bardzo, jak ci się wydawało_. – Mimi złagodniała wreszcie i pewnie nawet lekko się uśmiechnęła: – _Wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko musisz przełknąć tę swoją cholerna dumę i go przeprosić._

– _Mam nadzieję, że to się uda._

Resztę posiłku Demoman spędził siedząc jak na szpilkach. Jakkolwiek był niezwykle wdzięczny tej cudownej kobiecie za przemówienie jego umiłowanemu cymbałowi zatraconemu do rozsądku, byłby o wiele szczęśliwszym człowiekiem, gdyby mimo wszystko już sobie poszła. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, czy powinien się przyznawać do tego, że perfidnie podsłuchał ich, bądź co bądź, prywatną rozmowę, jednak miał już dość kręcenia się w kółko, tęsknego wzdychania i wpatrywania się w ścianę. Owszem, nadal był na drania wściekły za to, że go okłamał w pewnych sprawach i za to, że mimo wszystko zdecydował się go zdradzić, póki jednak miał pewność, że ich rozmowy, potajemne spotkania oraz tamta noc były _prawdziwe_ , był otwarty na pertraktacje pokojowe. Chciał mu przebaczyć i miał nadzieję, że agent stanie na wysokości zadania w zakresie naprawiania popełnionych błędów.

* * *

– _No dobrze, będę się już zbierać. Muszę być jutro na innym kontynencie._ – Mimi wstała od stołu i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy: – _Siedź spokojnie, trafię do swojego samochodu sama. Lepiej zajmij się rachunkiem._

– _Jak to jest, że to zawsze JA płacę?_

– _Tylko wtedy, kiedy mnie prosisz o radę._ – Agentka zaśmiała się perliście: – _Trzeba ponosić koszty swojej głupoty._

– _Ale aż tak dosłownie?_ – Szpieg najwyraźniej również zaczynał odzyskiwać humor: – _Dobrze, dobrze. Idź już. Nie chciałbym sabotować twojej tajnej misji w Japonii._

– … _Któregoś dnia dowiem się, jak ty to robisz. Do zobaczenia, braciszku._

Szkot poczekał cierpliwie, aż kobieta wyjdzie z restauracji i, upewniwszy się, że koło REDa nikt się nie kręci, sam również wstał z miejsca. Pospiesznie poprawił nieco przekrzywiony kilt, wziął głęboki wdech, po czym nonszalanckim krokiem obszedł parawan. Nie wiedział, czy as wywiadu rzeczywiście zamierza posłuchać rad swojej siostry, jednak kto nie ryzykuje, ten w kozie nie siedzi, nieprawdaż?

– Parę razy żem miał do czynienia ze zdechłym kotem i wierzaj mie, ja zupełnie inaczej wonieję. – Z godnością skrzyżował ręce na piersi: – Poza tym, „kreatura” to troszku za mocne określenie.

Zamaskowany najemnik wpatrywał się w niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy, jakby nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, że:

a/. Cyklop rzeczywiście przed nim stoi we własnej osobie;

b/. Zna on francuski na tyle dobrze, by zrozumieć prowadzoną w tym języku rozmowę;

c/. Słyszał każde słowo i wie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło.

– Ty…

– Zakładam, że masz mie cosik do powidzenia. – Bombardier uśmiechnął się z przekąsem: – Winc dobrze ci radzę, wykorzystaj szansę.

– Nie tutaj. – Szpieg wstał z miejsca i włożył pieniądze do futerału z rachunkiem: – Chodź ze mną.

– Dlaczego ni? Stydzisz się, czy co?

– … Dobrze, sam tego chciałeś.

Demo aż podskoczył, gdy agent najpierw dość obcesowo wepchnął go za parawan, a potem znienacka padł przed nim na kolana i zaczął majstrować przy sprzączkach od kiltu. Owszem, oczekiwał jakiejś zemsty za bycie nieco zbyt bezczelnym, jednak zdecydowanie nie tak widowiskowej i, co tu dużo mówić, średnio dyskretnej. Do tej pory udało im się złamać wiele przepisów widniejących w ich korporacyjnych regulaminach, jednak to już było zdecydowaną przesadą.

– Dobrze, dobrze! – Zaczął go nerwowo od siebie odganiać, wiedząc, że ta zaraza cicho się pod nosem śmieje: – Niech będzie po twojemu, idziem stund, tylko czestań mie rozbierać!

W tej chwili było mu obojętne, dokąd wywiadowca go zabierze – tak długo, jak było to miejsce z dala od ludzkich uszu i oczu, był w miarę zadowolony. Wprawdzie nieco się zdziwił, gdy wparowali do nieszczęsnego hotelu, od którego się wszystko zaczęło, jednak postanowił nie marudzić i pozwolił się zaprowadzić na górę do pokoju. Widok znajomego wnętrza też był sporym zaskoczeniem, jednak cóż, w jakiś sposób było to ujmujące. Nie zamierzał jednak opuszczać gardy zbyt nisko – ktoś tu naprawdę powinien się wytłumaczyć i nie zamierzał mu tego punktu programu odpuścić.

– Sucham. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi: – Kcę usłyszeć, co masz mie do powiedzenia.

– Podejrzewam, że doskonale wiesz. – Francuz przewrócił oczami: – Ale mam wrażenie, że będziesz mi wiercił dziurę w brzuchu tak długo, aż zrobię z siebie sentymentalno-romantycznego głupca.

– Czeszłem czez ciebie czez piekło, winc nawet se nie myśl, że ci tak łatwo daruję – prychnął. – Myślisz, żem wziął urlop, bo tak się wyśmienicie bawiłem? To se wyobraź, że ni.

– Wiem… – Szpieg potarł skroń: – I, jeśli już mam być szczery, nie jest mi przykro z powodu tego, że postanowiłem cię najpierw uwieść, a potem zdradzić. Taka jest moja praca i dobrze o tym wiedziałeś, więc nie powinno cię to nawet zaskoczyć.

Tutaj, wprawdzie z niechęcią, ale musiał mu przyznać trochę racji – w końcu sam sobie powtarzał to raz za razem niczym mantrę, starając się przygotować na cios. Nie, żeby to w jakimkolwiek stopniu zadziałało, ale przynajmniej próbował.

– Od samego początku wiedziałem, że będę musiał cię zdradzić i powinienem traktować całą sprawę bardziej profesjonalnie. – Agent zaczął niespokojnie chodzić po pokoju, jakby to miało mu pomóc w znalezieniu właściwych słów: – Należało zmienić taktykę, gdy tylko zauważyłem pierwsze oznaki twojego przywiązania… Ale nie mogłem. Choć to idiotyczne, nie potrafiłem sobie odmówić przyjemności bycia kochanym, nawet jeśli cały czas miałem świadomość, że to się po prostu musi skończyć i po wszystkim mnie znienawidzisz.

Grenadier z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. I ten facet śmiał się nazywać zawodowcem? To, że on sam się uwikłał w coś takiego było dosyć oczywiste i nie powinno nikogo dziwić, w końcu był wiecznie pijanym debilem, ale ON?! Człowiek, który prawdopodobnie urodził się w tej cholernej balaklawie i zamiast pępowiny musieli mu podwiązywać krawat? Pożeracz serc niewieścich, mistrz kłamstw i lew salonowy? Kto by przypuszczał, że pan „dam radę każdego zaciągnąć do łóżka” w gruncie rzeczy jest tak samo samotny, jak Czarny Szkocki Cyklop.

– Ale to, że po tym wszystkim cierpiałeś… – As wywiadu zatrzymał się wreszcie w miejscu i westchnął ciężko: – To już tylko MOJA wina. Nie wiem, co dokładnie się z tobą działo, ale przez telefon brzmiałeś okropnie. Nawet nie…

– Chwilunia. – Przerwał mu w pół słowa: – Żeś był do mie czekręcił?

– Byłem tak pijany, że uznałem to za dobry pomysł. – Francuz wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, jednak widać było, że jest naprawdę zażenowany: – Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytrzymujesz takie libacje.

– Starożytny szkocki sekret. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– … Naprawdę nie ułatwiasz mi przeproszenia cię.

– Ło pardonsik, żem ni wiedział, że to ma być proste.

– Nienawidzę cię. – Szpieg podszedł do niego, złapał go za ramiona i zaczął nim lekko potrząsać: – Jesteś najgorszą plagą, z jaką mi się przyszło zmagać, mam przez ciebie same problemy i jeszcze zmuszasz mnie, żebym robił z siebie kompletnego idiotę.

– I…? – Demo uniósł jedną brew.

– I co? Co mam jeszcze powiedzieć? – Agent najwyraźniej w świecie powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość: – O nie… Nie, do TEGO mnie nie zmusisz! _Non, non, non!_ Dlaczego ty mi to robisz?!

– Taka twoja pokuta. – Cyklop uśmiechnął się wyzywająco: – Słucham.

Wywiadowca przez chwilę z niezadowoleniem margał pod nosem, jednak w gruncie rzeczy, nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru – oczywistym było, że bombardier nie przestanie go nękać i prześladować tak długo, aż nie wydusi z siebie tych konkretnych słów. Po kilku minutach wziął głęboki oddech i, przybrawszy poważny wyraz twarzy, wreszcie przeszedł do sedna.

– Przepraszam.

– I…?

– No nie! – Francuza momentalnie szlag trafił: – Nie, nie licz na to! Nawet wtedy ledwie mi to przez gardło przeszło! To już jest znęcanie się i… Nie odpuścisz mi, prawda?

– Ni.

– Dobrze. – Zamaskowany najemnik ze zniecierpliwieniem przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy: – Sam. Tego. Chciałeś.

Zanim Demo miał szansę się zorientować, że właśnie przeholował, Szpieg porwał go w ramiona i, zakręciwszy nim niczym wiotką baletnicą, przegiął do tyłu, obejmując go w pasie. Szkot niejasno kojarzył, że chyba w tangu jest taka figura taneczna, jednak za bardzo był zajęty kurczowym trzymaniem się rękawów ciemnoczerwonego garnituru, by przypominać sobie wszystkie znane kroki. Ponadto, skupienie utrudniał mu fakt, że agent pochylił się nad nim niczym drapieżnik nad swoją ofiarą i, mrucząc cicho, zaczął całować jego policzek.

– _Je t'ado_ _r_ _e, mon che_ _r_ _. Tu es beau, me_ _r_ _veilleux._ 3 – Tym razem to cyklop był tym, któremu przyszło się zarumienić jak pensjonarka: – _Je t'aime. 4_

– Ja cię kied… – Grenadier przygryzł dolną wargę, starając się stłumić wyjątkowo kompromitujący jęk: – Ja cię zamorduję.

– I…?

– I tyż cię kocham, zarazo.

– Nie postawię cię, zanim nie powiesz tego jak należy.

– … To zemsta, prawda? – Uniósł jedną brew.

– Tak – odparł wywiadowca z niekłamaną satysfakcją.

– Najdroższy mój. – Uśmiechnął się niewinnie i łagodnie: – Światłości życia mego, wiedz, że miłuję cię tak, jak żem jeszcze nikogo w całym swym życiu nie kochał. Żadna ludzka istota już nigdy nie wzbudzi we mnie takiego afektu, jak ty to teraz czynisz, moja gwiazdo zaranna. Tyś dał mi…

Gwałtownym szarpnięciem został poderwany do pionu, zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, mistrz przebrań przysunął go do siebie i pocałował. Demoman natychmiast zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona, dosłownie rozpływając się we wszystkich niemalże niesłyszalnych dźwiękach, jakie drugi mężczyzna z siebie wydawał, wciągając powietrze przez lekko przekoszony nos. Każdemu ruchowi ich wreszcie połączonych warg towarzyszył cichy pomruk, który pewnie w innych okolicznościach byłby jakimś słowem, jednak nawet w takiej postaci byli w stanie rozszyfrować ich znaczenie.

– Co ja ci mówiłem o zwracaniu się do mnie w taki sposób? – Szpieg chwycił jego szczękę i przytrzymał go w miejscu, nie pozwalając mu ponowić pocałunku.

– Żebym… – Udał, że się faktycznie zastanawia nad odpowiedzią: – Robił to częściej?

– … Może być.

Szkot cicho parsknął śmiechem, jednak nie pozwolono my zbyt długo cieszyć się tym małym zwycięstwem – agent ponownie udowodnił, że jest silniejszy, niż można by podejrzewać i bez większego trudu popchnął go na łóżko. Na szczęście, zamiast paść płasko na plecy, udało mu się złapać wysokiej ramy przy nogach mebla i zwisnąć w czymś na kształt siadu, jednak wywiadowca się nie poddał i uparcie kontynuował przygniatanie go do materaca.

– Chopie, co ty… – Zmarszczył brwi i rzucił drugiemu najemnikowi groźne spojrzenie, jednak niemalże się zachłysnął widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

Miał do czynienia z rożnego typu partnerkami i kochankami, mniej lub bardziej zaangażowanymi i w różnym stopniu pałającymi entuzjazmem, jednak żadna z nich w całym jego życiu nie patrzyła na niego w _taki_ sposób. Miał wrażenie, że ma przed sobą kogoś, kto jest bliski śmierci z pragnienia i jeśli się go natychmiast nie napoi, przyjdzie mu umrzeć. Nikt nigdy nie pożądał go aż tak bardzo i, co tu dużo mówić, był tym nieco oszołomiony. Nie to, że miał jakieś kompleksy, czy coś, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda i jakie emocje w związku z tym budzi u innych. To, co właśnie miał przed oczami, było zaprzeczeniem wszystkich jego wcześniejszych doświadczeń życiowych i zwyczajnie odebrało mu to zdolność do normalnego rozumowania.

– Dobra… Co es grane? – westchnął, pozwalając się wreszcie położyć go na pachnącej proszkiem do prania pościeli.

– Pozwól mi się dzisiaj sobą zająć. – As wywiadu pochylił się nad nim, wodząc sama krawędzią warg po jego skroni: – W ramach przeprosin.

– Łod samego poczuntku żeś chciał tak to rozegrać, prawda? – Przewrócił okiem, gdy zręczne palce najpierw ściągnęły mu przepaskę z czoła, a następnie szeroką gumkę przytrzymującą warkoczyki w miejscu.

– Masz mi to za złe?

– Szczyrze? Ni. – Parsknął cicho śmiechem, starając się ukryć lekkie zażenowanie: – Tylko… Ja żem ni jes… Wisz… Kobito.

Francuz zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc na niego niemalże baranim wzrokiem, po czym powoli, bardzo powoli kucnął przy łóżku, anie razu nie odrywając spojrzenia od coraz bardziej zakłopotanego i skonsternowanego BLU.

– Powiedz mi… Ile razy w swoim życiu spałeś z mężczyzną?

– Na czeźwo?

– … W sumie nie wiem, jakiej innej odpowiedzi miałem się spodziewać. – Szpieg pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, starając się przy tym ukryć swój cichy chichot: – Tak, na trzeźwo.

– Ani razu.

– Ciekawość mnie zabije. A po pijaku?

– A co to ma do rzeczy? – Grenadier, jako rozwodnik podświadomie czuł, że to jest tak zwane „pytanie-pułapka”.

– Skup się.

Demoman ułożył się wygodniej, opierając ciężar ciała na łokciach i spróbował przynajmniej oszacować ilość tych wypadków, kiedy nie dość, że nie obudził się po popijawie sam, to jeszcze w nagim męskim towarzystwie. Wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, czemu jest to Francuzowi do szczęścia potrzebne – on zdecydowanie nie chciał znać dokładnej liczny _jego_ podrywek – jednak, skoro tak bardzo mu zależało, nich ma.

– Mnij niż pinć – odparł w końcu. – Ni, żebym cuśkolwiek z tego pamintoł, winc nawet ni wim, czy coś w ogóle było, ale…

– Więc dlaczego ja? – Szpieg przekrzywił lekko głowę: – Niby wiem, że masz tylko jedno oko, ale nawet ty nie byłbyś w stanie mnie pomylić z kobietą.

– Mam cię gwizdnąć? – warknął, po czym wziął głęboki dech, żeby się uspokoić i jednak mu nie sprzedać fangi w zęby za komentarz dotyczący jakości jego wzroku. – Ni wim. Mie tyż to dziwi… Ale ty to ty, winc…

Po raz kolejny był zaskoczony tym, jak delikatny i czuły agent potrafi być. Szkot wręcz odruchowo zamknął oczy i rozpłynął się pod łagodnym naporem ust i rąk, które powoli sprowadzały go do parteru, aż wreszcie jego głowa spoczęła na poduszkach. Zwykle to on był tą osobą, która miała się kimś zaopiekować. Wychowano go w przeświadczeniu, że zadaniem prawdziwego mężczyzny jest roztoczyć swe skrzydła nad niewiastą, strzec jej czci i honoru oraz zapewnić byt, bez względu na to, czy chodzi o kochankę, żonę, matkę, siostrę, córkę, babkę, ciotkę, czy tę dziwną kuzynkę, która pojawia się na każdym weselu, choć nikt nie umie określić jej stopnia pokrewieństwa. Nie, żeby było im to niezbędne do życia – dowolna z jego krewniaczek prawdopodobnie zatłukłaby go na śmierć, gdyby zasugerował, że bez jego pomocy by sobie nie poradziła. Gdy przez całe życie me się do czynienia z przebojowymi i niezależnymi damami, samemu również trzeba dotrzymywać im kroku, co w przypadku kogoś tak nieodpowiedzialnego jak on zwykle kończyło się sromotną klęską, jednak duma nie pozwalała postępować mu inaczej. Tym niemniej, w jago aktualnej sytuacji był był pewien szkopuł, który nie raz i nie dwa został już do tej pory poruszony – as wywiadu bez najmniejszych wątpliwości był _mężczyzną_ , w związku z czym w nieco staroświeckim światopoglądzie cyklopa funkcjonował jako jednostka absolutnie samodzielna i samowystarczalna. Jak samemu będąc na podobnym stanowisku dopasować się do takiego obrazu? Zwykle nie musiał sobie zadawać tego pytania, bo to nie on musiał na nie odpowiedzieć, jednak tym razem sprawa wymagała przemyślenia.

Nie, żeby w tej chwili miał na to czas – trudno było się na czymkolwiek skupić, jeśli się miało wędrujące pod swetrem dłonie w cienkich rękawiczkach, których dotyk sprawiał, że po skórze rozpływało się przyjemne mrowienie. Nie mogąc tego dłużej ścierpieć, zaczął się szamotać z tym przeklętym wyrobem dziewiarskim, jednak wtedy Francuz złapał go za ręce i ostrożnie odsunął na bok.

– Pozwól mi się tym zająć – mistrz przebrań zamruczał mu rozkosznie wprost do ucha, sprawiając, że przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł przez cały jego kręgosłup. – Nie musisz dzisiaj nic robić.

– Łostatnim razem tyż ni…

– Na bogów! – Szpieg usiadł na nim okrakiem: – To nie są żadne zawody! Chcę, żeby ci było dobrze i wierz mi, nie musisz się niczym rewanżować, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

– Wim, wim. – Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem okiem: – Wisz jak je, czyzwyczajenia drugo naturo człowika.

Nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno to wypali, jeśli jednak agentowi aż tak bardzo zależało na tym, by samemu wszystko zrobić, chciał przynajmniej _spróbować_ się z tym pogodzić. Nie był pewien, czy od razu da radę przestawić się na taki sposób myślenia, jednak zachwyt w oczach drugiego mężczyzny z pewnością mu w tym pomagał.

Tym razem to as wywiadu zajął się jego swetrem, bardzo powoli podwijając go w górę i stopniowo odkrywając ukrytą pod spodem skórę. W pierwszym momencie grenadier chciał okazać pewne zniecierpliwienie – nawet po pijaku był w stanie szybciej się rozebrać – gdy jednak w ślad za dłońmi podążyły usta wywiadowcy, był zdolny jedynie do niskiego pomruku zadowolenia. Z westchnięciem pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę, podczas gdy drugi najemnik uparcie wędrował swymi pocałunkami w stronę jego szyi. Wreszcie lekko się podniósł, by ostatecznie usunąć sweter z drogi Szpiega i przy okazji, złapawszy jego krawat, przyciągnął go ku sobie.

Gdy ich wargi się ze sobą łączyły, czuł się tak, jakby powoli się rozpływał i zapadał w coś miękkiego, powoli tracąc swą masę i kształt. Splecionymi z trudem palcami więził kark drugiego najemnika, przytrzymując go w miejscu, jednak pod naporem tych ust nie był w stanie zrobić nic ponad to. Pościel witała go swymi chłodnymi ramionami, gdy osuwał się coraz niżej i niżej, pozwalając płynnym jak ciepły wosk pieszczotom spłynąć po jego szyi aż do obojczyka, gdzie zatrzymały się na chwilę. Dziwnie było być dotykanym w tym miejscu, zwykle to było jego podwórko oraz pole działania, jednak w chwili, gdy poczuł na swojej skórze najpierw zęby, a potem wymazujący ich ślad język, przestał się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wiedział, że w teorii miał leżeć spokojnie i czekać, aż się nim zajmą, jednak nie potrafił sobie odmówić przyjemności przejechania dłońmi po okrytych marynarką plecach agenta. Miło było czuć pod palcami drugiego człowieka, mieć świadomość, że trzyma się coś żywego, prawdziwego, coś, co do ciebie przyszło i nie odejdzie. Wprawdzie nie był przesadnie zachwycony faktem, że między nim a nagrzanym ciałem nadal jest tyle warstw ubrania, jednak wywiadowca najwyraźniej w świecie gdzieś po drodze opanował sztukę telepatii, bowiem zaczął rozpinać więżące go w okowach odzieży guziki. Demo z fascynacją patrzył na powoli opadającą tkaninę o różnych wzorach i fakturach, która stopniowo ukazywała mu coraz więcej i więcej nagiej skóry. Gdy wreszcie od pasa w górę poza balaklawą nie pozostało nic, co by mu stało na drodze, na chwilę zamarł, podziwiając ten niewątpliwy cud natury.

Już wcześniej widział przecież innych mężczyzn w różnym stopniu dezabilu (trudno byłoby tego uniknąć mieszkając w bazie ze wspólną łaźnią), jednak nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego do tego, co przeżywał, jak w tej chwili. Nie czuł się dziwnie odmieniony, nie spłynęło też na niego żadne oświecenie, po prostu ujrzał coś, co go zachwyciło i, nawet jeśli było podobne do znanych mu obiektów, sam fakt, że różnił się zawartością, czynił go wyjątkowym i unikalnym. Szkot całkowicie odruchowo przylgnął wargami do pokrytej cienką warstwą potu skóry, niemalże rozpaczliwie wdychając jej zapach, który powoli zaczął się zacierać w jego pamięci.

– Jesteś niepoprawny. – Francuz pogładził go po karku, po czym nieco mocniej ujął jego ramiona.

– Zabroń mie. – Wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

– Żebym umarł z nudów? – Uśmiechnąwszy się, ponownie popchnął cyklopa na łóżko: – Czego to się zachciewa.

Naprawdę nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że cała uwaga drugiego człowieka jest skoncentrowana tylko i wyłącznie na nim, jednak każdy dotyk wywiadowcy sprawiał, że coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do tego stanu rzeczy, choć naturalnie jego męska duma starała się przeciwstawić podobnemu rozwojowi wypadków. Gdy tylko mistrz kauflażu znalazł się w zasięgu jego rąk, odruchowo zacisnął palce na jego barkach, ale RED nie próżnował – zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił jego nadgarstki i przycisnął je do poduszki po obu stronach głowy cyklopa. I to było TO. Nagle fala gorąca przeszła przez ciało bombardiera, zmuszając go do pojedynczego szarpnięcia się w żelaznym uścisku i, gdy uświadomił sobie, że się nie oswobodzi, wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy dźwięk oscylujący między jękiem a warknięciem. Wpatrujący się w niego z uwagą Szpieg uśmiechnął się złośliwie, pojmując, jaki efekt miały jego działania, po czym pochylił się, bezceremonialnie atakując zostawiony mu na żer obojczyk.

Demo odruchowo już odchylił głowę do tyłu, starając się zapanować nad swoim ciałem, jednak próżny był to trud – przetaczające się tuż pod jego skórą pożądanie bez pytania go o zgodę sprawiło, że zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie, a każdy oddech stawał się coraz trudniejszy do złapania. Doszło to tego, że jego kręgosłup sam z siebie się poruszył, mocniej przylegając tak torsem jak i biodrami do ciała coraz bardziej zadowolonego z siebie asa wywiadu.

Po pewnym czasie agent go puścił i usiadł na jego udach, starannie je dociskając do materaca. Wprawdzie Szkot nadal byłby w stanie wstać i go z siebie zrzucić, jednak był za bardzo sponiewierany, żeby choćby machnąć ręką, dlatego potulnie pozwolił drugiemu najemnikowi rozpiąć swój kilt.

– Kiedy po raz pierwszy przeleciałeś tuż nad moją głową, nieopatrznie spojrzałem w górę. – Francuz powoli rozsuwał warstwy materiału, uśmiechając się ni to do siebie, ni to do cyklopa: – Wtedy pomyślałem, że to okrutne nie nosić w takich sytuacjach bielizny, jednak teraz muszę przyznać, że ma to swój urok.

– Do usług.

Starał się policzkiem wchłonąć jak najwięcej resztek pozostałego w poduszce chłodu, jednak zaraz potem chwycił ją w zęby, gdy poczuł na swojej pachwinie powoli stygnącą stróżkę śliny. Może i było to egoistyczne, ale nie był w stanie się przejmować swoimi obowiązkami jako mężczyzny, gdy był w ustach Szpiega. Te same wargi, które jeszcze przed chwilą całował, teraz dawały mu zupełnie inny, o wiele bardziej intensywny rodzaj rozkoszy, któremu nie potrafił się przeciwstawić. Już nie miał ochoty się zmuszać do myślenia o tym, jaki powinien być i co robić – skoro byli tutaj tylko oni dwaj, jedynie zdanie Szpiega się w tej chwili dla niego liczyło, a ten najwyraźniej w świecie był zachwycony tym, co może mu robić.

Agent podniósł na chwilę głowę, przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem i zachwytem, po czym mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, jednak na pewno nie był to wyraz niezadowolenia. Parę razy przebiegł rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem po nagim, spoconym ciele i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, sięgając do swoich butów. Demo w całym swym życiu nie widział nikogo, kto by się rozbierał w takim pośpiechu, co było kolejnym miłym szturchnięciem w sam środek jego ego. Wiedząc, że znowu przeciwstawia się niepisanej regule dzisiejszego wieczoru, przysunął się do REDa i zaczął wodzić nosem po jego ramieniu, aż wreszcie pocałował rozgrzaną i pachnącą wodą kolońską skórę.

– Ty nie uznajesz konceptu kapitulacji. – Francuz uniósł jedną brew i chwycił go za szyję, jakby chciał go udusić.

– A czegoś się po mie spodziewał?

– W sumie racja. – Zamaskowany najemnik uśmiechnął się podle, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce: – Ale teraz powinieneś złożyć broń i mi się poddać.

– Bo…?

W gruncie rzeczy, gdy później się nad tym zastanawiał, grenadier musiał przyznać, że było to głupie pytanie. Nie chodziło o to, że drugi najemnik był od niego w wyraźny sposób silniejszy, czy sprawniejszy, jednak nieco się różnili stosowanymi metodami. On sam przeszedł we wszelkiego rodzaju barach i melinach szkołę dawania ludziom po ryju i nokautowania ich jednym, maksymalnie dwoma strzałami w zęby, podczas gdy były wywiadowca raczej polegał na trudnej sztuce unieruchamiania i rozbrajania swoich oponentów. Koniec końców, choć cyklopowi wciąż się wydawało, że byłby w stanie się wyrwać z uścisku swego kochanka, ten mu udowadniał, że odpowiednia technika potrafi utrzymać w miejscu każdego, nawet tak opornego osobnika jak on.

– Masz dość? – wysyczał Francuz, wsuwając mu kolano między uda. – Będzie już spokój?

Szkot w odpowiedzi nerwowo pokiwał głową, czując, że znowu zaczyna mu się robić zdecydowanie za gorąco. Pewnie nigdy nikomu by się nie przyznał do tego, jak działa na niego fakt, że ktoś wymusił na nim posłuszeństwo, jednak na razie postanowił rozkoszować się tym uczuciem. Powoli rozchylił nogi, poddając się naporowi ciała Szpiega, który ochoczo się między nie wsunął. W przypadku, w którym jedną rękę miał przytrzaśniętą własnymi plecami a drugą kurczowo przytrzymywaną za nadgarstek na materacu, nie był w stanie określić swoje pozycji jako „wygodnej”, jednak już pierwsze szarpnięcie bioder agenta sprawiło, że kompletnie przestał się przejmować swoimi protestującymi stawami.

Wszystkie bodźce, jakie do tej pory do niego docierały w postaci złożonych, skomplikowanych sygnałów, stopniowo ulegały redukcji do najprostszych pojęć. Oddech. Zapach. Ciepło. Dotyk. Wilgoć. Smak. Gorąco. Jego myśli rozpadły się i zaniknęły, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca w rozpływającym się pod wpływem ruchów asa wywiadu ciele, aż wreszcie nie pozostało w nim nic zdolnego do rozumowania i pojmowania. Jedynie prosty instynkt trzymał go w jednym kawałku, kontrolując wszystkie kołyszące się miarowo mięśnie, których rytm był skorelowany z kolejnym pchnięciami łączącymi ich miednice w jedną całość. Nic nie musiał. Nic nie powinien. Po prostu czuł wszystko na raz, zapadając się pod naporem spoczywającego na nim słodkiego ciężaru.

Szpieg mówił. Opowiadał o rzeczach, które mu kiedyś zrobi, o tym, jak mocno go pragnie i potrzebuje oraz o tym, jak bardzo żałuje tego, że wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien go mieć. Cyklop uśmiechał się sam do siebie, z trudem rozumiejąc wypowiadane pomiędzy urywanymi oddechami słowa, jednak nie znajdował w sobie dość siły, by na nie odpowiadać, zamiast tego wykorzystując swoje wargi do całowania znajdującej się tu przy jego twarzy szyi. Było mu zbyt dobrze, by jeszcze silić się na riposty i złośliwości, chciał po prostu przeżywać to, co zostało mu dane, czuć w sobie coraz gwałtowniejsze dreszcze i przyjemne mrowienie zbierające mu się wzdłuż nerwów.

Choć należał do hałaśliwych osób, w łóżku robił się dość cichy, przynajmniej póki był trzeźwy (pod wpływem alkoholu zawsze bredził od rzeczy, niezależnie do tego, czy się ślinił na blat w barze, czy z kimś tarzał w pościeli), dlatego, gdy wreszcie szczytował, jedynie głośniej wciągnął powietrze, przygryzając przy tym dolną wargę. Podejrzewał, że spazmy i dreszcze, jakie wstrząsnęły jego ciałem było dużo bardziej wymowne niż wszelkie krzyki, gdy jednak wreszcie był w stanie z siebie wydać cokolwiek bardziej elokwentnego poza jękiem, z cichym westchnięciem obrócił głowę w stronę zakrytego cienką tkaniną ucha agenta.

– Kocham cię – wymruczał, czując, że jest niesamowicie zmęczony.

Najwyraźniej to było wszystko, czego as wywiadu potrzebował, by go dogonić. Demo uśmiechnął się leniwie, patrząc na jego nagle skupione oblicze oraz zmarszczone brwi, które już po chwili zaczęły się rozpływać w błogim wyrazie radosnego uniesienia. Najchętniej pozbyłby się tej przeklętej maski, żeby móc podziwiać jego mokre czoło oraz potargane, przepocone włosy, jednak nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, by urzeczywistnić tę fantazję. Może któregoś dnia się zirytuje i ściągnie mu z łba tę przeklętą szmatę, jednak na razie wystarczyły mu te fragmenty twarzy, których nie zasłaniała.

– Jesteś nie do wytrzymania. – Szpieg zaśmiał się cicho, opierając mu czoło o pierś: – Ile się trzeba z tobą naużerać, to tylko ja wiem.

– Kiś ty bidny – prychnął, gdy Francuz bezwstydnie się na nim uwalił, wtulając mu przy tym nos w mostek. – Koś mogie ci pomóc?

– _Oui_. – Wszystko wskazywało na to, że as wywiadu nawet jeśli jeszcze nie zasypia, to na pewno nie należy do najprzytomniejszych ludzi pod słońcem: – Stawiaj mi się, póki ci starczy sił.

Szkot parsknął cicho śmiechem, jednak nie zamierzał dalej tego komentować. Choć sam sobie się dziwił, jakoś odnajdywał się w sytuacji, w której pozwalał drugiej osobie się sobą zająć. Podejrzewał, że gdyby ktokolwiek inny na świecie spróbował z nim takiego numeru, w try miga oberwałby po gębie, jednak póki to ten konkretny osobnik zdobywał nad nim przewagę, odpowiadało mu to w zupełności.

Gdyby był normalny, pewnie nie zaufałby tej czerwonej zarazie tak szybko, pozwalając jej na ponowne zdobycie jego serca i ciała, jednak za bardzo chciał mu wybaczyć, by się bawić w takie gierki – w gruncie rzeczy, cóż innego mógł zrobić? Ile można mieć komuś za złe to, że jest tym, kim jest? Skoro zdecydował się pokochać tę gangrenę, musiał zaakceptować pewne rzeczy, takie jak to, że będą musieli walczyć oraz nawzajem wbijać sobie nóż w plecy. Póki jednak miał pewność, że mimo zapisanych w ich kontraktach postanowień Szpieg rzeczywiście go kocha i po wszystkim będą w stanie sobie jeszcze raz przypomnieć o tym, jak bardzo się potrzebują, mógł bez wahania na nowo podjąć tę ryzykowną grę. Nie potrafił przewidzieć, jak długo przetrwają i kiedy wreszcie ich niepewny taniec zakończy się fatalnym w skutkach upadkiem, póki jednak byli w stanie się nawzajem utrzymywać w ruchu, niech to wszystko trwa. W końcu są na tym świecie rzeczy warte podjęcia każdego ryzyka.

* * *

 1 Jutro rano zamknę drzwi za tymi martwymi latami i wyruszę w drogę.

* Służba Dokumentacji Zagranicznej i Kontrwywiadu (Service de Documentation Exterieure et de Contre-espionnage) – nazwa francuskiego wywiadu i kontrwywiadu wojskowego w latach 1946 – 1981.

2 Cześć.

3 Uwielbiam cię, kochany. Jesteś piękny, wspaniały. [Że tador, mą szer. Tu e bo, marweje]

4 Kocham cię.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I got to the bar to mourn and weep,** _

_**But satisfied I never could sleep.** _

_**I can't write to you even a few short lines.** _

_**I'll suffer respawn ten thousant times.** _

* * *

  _Gdy Demoman wreszcie przedarł się przez skrzypiące drzwi i wszedł w gęsty, siny obłok papierosowego dymu, barman skinął mu głową i bez słowa zaczął nalewać pierwszego drinka. Grenadier, jako powracający regularnie oraz dosyć wyróżniający się z tłumu gość, zawsze był przez właścicieli podobnych przybytków zapamiętywany, dlatego się nie dziwił, że i tym razem stosunkowo szybko wszedł w poczet stałych bywalców. Z cichym stęknięciem wdrapał się na swój ulubiony stołek przy samym końcu lady i z pełnym wdzięczności wzrokiem przyjął szklankę szkockiej na kamykach._

_W dawnych, o wiele barwniejszych czasach pewnie za jakiś czas brałby udział w spontanicznej grupowej popijawie niebezpiecznie balansującej na granicy burdy, z emfazą opowiadając przy tym o swoich niezwykłych poczynaniach, jednak teraz wolał powoli sączyć alkohol w ciszy, spokoju i, co najważniejsze, samotności. Dlatego też, nawet jeśli zdarzało mu się zauważyć swoich znajomych z drużyny, zwykle jedynie dawał im znak, że ich widzi, po czym wracał do ignorowania wszystkiego i wszystkich poza serwowanymi mu kolejnymi kolejkami. Tym razem nie spodziewał się nikogo spotkać, bowiem nie zauważył, by ktoś poza nim opuszczał bazę, jednak, ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, spostrzegł tak jak i on siedzącego w kącie Medyka. Facet, jakkolwiek twierdził, że jego pacjenci powinni wstrzymywać się od palenia, picia i seksu, sam do tych zaleceń zdecydowanie się nie stosował. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że popija (choć czasem jego wybryki trudno było określić tak niewinnym słowem), palił jak smok, a jeśli idzie o to ostatnie… Cóż, tego nikt nigdy nie chciał sprawdzać, w obawie, że utraci coś, co wolałby jednak uchronić przed wycięciem *._

_Doktor również dostrzegł jego obecność i lekko uniósł szklankę, jakby wznosił wyjątkowo smętny toast, po czym wychylił ją duszkiem. Była w tym geście jakaś ponura determinacja, jednak cyklop nie sądził, by powinien się przysiadać i o cokolwiek pytać – sam pewnie by przyłożył każdemu, kto teraz by przy nim klapnął i usiłował go pocieszać, albo chociażby zrozumieć. Poza tym, nie trzeba było być Sherlockiem Holmesem, by zgadnąć, co było na rzeczy. Od dawna krążyły plotki o tym, iż wierność żony lekarza stanowi kwestię mocno wątpliwą, a gdy ostatnimi czasy z palca ich towarzysza zniknęła obrączka, oczywistym się stało, że owe pogłoski były przynajmniej częściowo prawdziwe. Trudno jest przeboleć coś podobnego, dlatego wiedział, że ostatnie, czego Medyk teraz potrzebuje, to towarzystwo. Poza tym, kto niby miał ich konowałowi poprawić humor. On? Ten który również pije z powodu złamanego serca? Tak, to dopiero byłoby nieskończenie żałosne._

* * *

  **ŚRODA**

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie listopada minęły mu jak z bicza strzelił – świadomość, że mimo wszystko w jego życiu może pojawić się szczęście, sprawiła, iż kompletnie go nie obchodził upływ czasu. Dni dzielił na te, w których mógł się z agentem zobaczyć i na te, w których nie działo się nic ciekawego. Miał wrażenie, że po raz kolejny ma te naście lat, kiedy człowiekowi się wydaje, że jest nietykalny, nieśmiertelny i niepokonany. Świecił wtedy własnym światłem i przez zwykłą głupotę parę razy był bliski wsypania ich, jednak po raz kolejny się okazało, że ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Naturalnie wreszcie nauczył się być ostrożniejszy i bardziej dyskretny, za co Szpieg był mu wręcz niewymownie wdzięczny. Tym niemniej większą cześć grudnia spędzili osobno – wywiadowca obiecał odwiedzić rodzinę na święta, a Szkot nie był w nastroju na pojawianie się w samym środku wielkiego spędu francuskich krewnych i znajomych królika oraz tłumaczenie, kim jest i dlaczego się tam znalazł. Wprawdzie oznaczało to, że nie będą mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu (telefony i listy jedynie zwiększały ryzyko wpadki), jednak obaj się zgodzili, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście, przynajmniej z logicznego punktu widzenia. Już dwie godziny po wyjeździe Francuza wiedział, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie podjął tak złej decyzji, jednak było o wiele za późno, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić.

– Teraz tvój ruch. – Głos Medyka wyrwał go z zamyślenia: – Jesteś tu v ogóle?

– Już, już, nie poganiaj mie. – Zmarszczył brwi, udając, że się rzeczywiście zastanawia nad sytuacją na planszy: – Śpiszy ci się dzie?

Poza samym cyklopem, doktor był jedynym członkiem drużyny, który zdecydował się spędzić przerwę zimową w bazie. Wprawdzie plotki jasno sugerowały przyczynę tego zjawiska, jednak miłośnik eksplozji starał się nie kierować tego typu przesłankami – zawsze uważał, że tylko naprawdę głupie i śmiertelnie znudzone stare baby zajmują się takimi sprawami. Niezależnie jednak od przyczyn, efekt końcowy był taki, że razem utknęli w jednostce na dobre dwa tygodnie i zaskakująco szybko odkryli, że jeśli nie ma się do dyspozycji ani przeciwników do zabijania/krojenia, ani też nie może się spędzić czasu z towarzyszami broni, to 2Fort staje się wręcz porażająco nużące. Bardzo szybko dotarli do tego punktu, w którym wspólna partyjka warcabów wydała im się szalenie interesującym pomysłem, choć prawdopodobnie w innych okolicznościach nigdy by im podobna rzecz nie przyszła do głów. Dlatego teraz siedzieli przy stole zabiegowym w gabinecie i starali się ustalić jakąś wspólną wersję zasad.

– Trochę mnie to niepokoi, pravdę mówiąc. – Lekarz splótł palce obu dłoni i oparł na nich brodę, patrząc na mozaikę z białych i czerwonych pionków: – Masz problemy z koncentracją, mimo że jesteś idealnie trzeźvy.

– Mam to zmienić? – Uniósł pytająco brew.

– Jeśli masz na myśli navalenie się jak stodoła, to nie, nie o to mi chodziło. – Konował uśmiechnął się krzywo: – Ale mógłbyś przynajmniej spróbovać się skupić.

– No dobra… – Pochylił się niżej nad planszą: – To robię, tak, tak i tak i mam damkie.

– Viesz co? – Medyk rzucił mu znad okularów nieco poirytowane spojrzenie: – To już volę jak pijesz.

– Polać?

– V prosektorium povinienem mieć gin. – Gospodarz wstał z krzesła i podszedł do szafki ze szkłem laboratoryjnym: – Menzurka czy moździerz?

**CZWARTEK**

Musiał sobie raz na zawsze jedno ustalić – nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien pić z tym cholernym łapiduchem. Ten facet może i wywodził się z narodu, którego rozwój intelektualny zakończył się na piwie, jednak potrafił tankować jak zawodowiec, czego prawdopodobnie nauczył się od Heavy'ego. Nikt, kto nie był gabarytów przeciętnego czołgu nie powinien być w stanie tyle w siebie wlać i stać prosto, co oznaczało jedno – albo facet sprzedał diabłu duszę za umiejętności pijackie, albo nie był człowiekiem. Na chwilę obecną Demo nie wiedział, która z tych teorii jest bardziej prawdopodobna, bowiem był za bardzo zajęty odklejeniem swojej twarzy od pokrytej śliną poduszki. Chwała niebiosom, że wbrew swej reputacji moczymordy dość szybko zwalił się pod stół – najwyraźniej mimo wszystko udało mu się nieco wyjść z wprawy, dzięki czemu odzyskał świadomość w dosyć dziwnych dla siebie okolicznościach. Zwykle po tego typu popijawach budził się na kacu gigancie w kałuży własnych wymiocin i nie tylko, najczęściej też nie potrafił ustalić, gdzie się tak właściwie znajduje. Tym razem nie dość, że czuł zaledwie lekki ucisk w okolicach skroni, to jeszcze leżał w przyjemnie pachnącym świeżą pościelą łóżku. Jakim cudem udało mu się dotrzeć do swojej sypialni, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jednak nie zamierzał na to marudzić.

– Ostatni raz wyjeżdżam na tak długo. – Materac z cichym skrzypnięciem ugiął się pod ciężarem siadającej tuż obok niego osoby: – Ledwie spuściłem cię z oka, a ty już idziesz w tango.

– Nawet kaca ni mom. – Zaprotestował, obracając się na plecy: – Jużeś wrócił?

– W ogóle nie powinienem cię był zostawiać.

– Bo chleję? – Westchnąwszy, ziewnął rozdzierająco i się przeciągnął: – Weż mie nie…

– Bo ledwie wsiadłem do pociągu, a już chciałem tu wracać.

Cyklop ostatecznie się obudził i popatrzył na Szpiega badawczo. Wprawdzie twarz Francuza nie zdradzała niczego, ale w jego szarym spojrzeniu czaił się dziwny smutek, jakiego jeszcze nigdy tam nie widział. Ostrożnie ujął twarz REDa w dłonie i przysunął ją do swojej, starając się odgadnąć, co może być przyczyną takiego stanu.

– Stało się cuś?

– Non, wszystko było dobrze. – Agent zadrżał pod jego dotykiem i chwycił jego nadgarstki: – Po prostu… Nie potrafiłem się tym cieszyć. Wolałbym, żebyś tam ze mną był.

Grenadier uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i wreszcie go pocałował, czując, że jest bardzo bliski łez wzruszenia. Wiedział, że jego ukochany nie przepadał za podobnymi wyznaniami i powiedzenie czegoś taiego na głos musiało go naprawdę sporo kosztować, dlatego tym razem kompletnie wbrew utartym zwyczajom postanowił nie przeciągać struny i nagrodzić go za włożony w te słowa trud.

– Pojedźmy dzieś razem – mruknął, przytulając nos do jego ciepłej skroni.

– Gdzie? – Wywiadowca odsunął się od niego i rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie.

– Ni wim. Dzieś, dzie nie będziem musieli się kryć – szepnął, starając się nie rzucić na obejmującego go mężczyznę. – Dzie nas nie rozpoznają. Do mie na przykład.

– To szaleństwo. – As wywiadu pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym uśmiechnął się niczym pierworodny syn samego Lucyfera: – Jak szybko możesz się spakować?

* * *

– Prawdopodobnie bym oszalał, gdybym miał tu mieszkać sam. – Francuz nieco oszołomionym wzrokiem zmierzył pokaźnych rozmiarów pokój dzienny, po czym postawił trzymaną w ręku walizkę na puszystym dywanie: – Jakim cudem ty jesteś w stanie tutaj zasnąć?

– Zwykle pomaga mie w tym szkocka. – Wzruszył ramionami, jednocześnie zamykając kopniakiem drzwi: – Tą razą liczę na cię.

Szpieg zaśmiał się cicho, po czym wreszcie pozbył się pokrytego cienką warstwą śniegu płaszcza. Tutaj na szczęście pogoda zachowywała się w bardziej przewidywalny sposób i jeśli była zima, to dało się to rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka – za oknem było chłodno, biało i ciemno. Wprawdzie uczyniło to końcówkę ich podróży naprawdę nieznośną, bowiem trudno im było wytrzymać w powoli zamarzającym samochodzie, jednak, gdy wreszcie znaleźli się pod dachem, sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie. Wprawdzie opuszczony na parę tygodni dom nieco wystygł i kategorycznie należało napalić w piecu, zanim będzie można w nim normalnie mieszkać, jednak i tak było tutaj o niebo lepiej niż na zewnątrz.

– Zara zajmę się łogrzewaniem i ciepło wodo. – Obiecał, obierając kurs na piwnicę, gdzie mieściła się kotłownia oraz bojler: – Się rozgość.

– Z przyjemnością.

Gdy po walce z oporną maszynerią wrócił na górę, agent siedział na kanapie i najwyraźniej w świecie usiłował się z jakiegoś powodu pozbyć krawata, jednak trudno mu tego dokonać zgrabiałymi od chłodu palcami. Ostatecznie najpierw zębami ściągnął swoje firmowe rękawiczki, zyskawszy tym samo nieco więcej zdolności manualnych, po czym rozprawił się z jedwabną taśmą. Demoman przyglądał mu się z zaintrygowaniem, zastanawiając się, do czego ta procedura zmierza i niemal umarł na zawał, kiedy dotarło do niego, że as wywiadu usiłuje się pozbyć swojej maski. Nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno ten widok był przeznaczony dla jego oka, jednak stwierdził, że gdyby Francuz rzeczywiście chciał zachować swój wygląd w tajemnicy, dokonywałby tej operacji w jakimś bardziej intymnym miejscu. Skoro zaś czynił to pośrodku pokoju dziennego, najwyraźniej liczył się z widownią, więc cyklop postanowił zająć miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.

Mistrz przebrań na jego widok uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym gwałtownym szarpnięciem ściągnął balaklawę z głowy, prychając przy tym jak polany wodą kot. Prawdopodobnie ani zakładanie, ani też pozbywanie się tego ustrojstwa nie należało do przyjemności, ponadto nie wyglądało na przesadnie proste, dlatego nic dziwnego, że po całej procedurze Szpieg nijak nie przypominał Jamesa Bonda – był zaczerwieniony, potargany i cicho sapał, starając się przypomnieć swojej tchawicy, że już może normalnie pracować. Mimo to Szkot obserwował go z niekłamanym zachwytem, patrząc jak cienkie pasemka czarnych włosów powoli opadają na jasne czoło, a skóra powoli przybiera normalny kolor. Tak jak podejrzewał, trudno było nazwać REDa jednoznacznie przystojnym, jednak na pewno miał w sobie coś, co nie pozwalało od niego oderwać wzroku, o czym bombardier właśnie się przekonywał.

– Rozumiem, że dobrze się bawisz. – Agent posłał mu zadziorny uśmiech.

– Wyśmienicie. – Zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi: – Powinieneś sprzedawać na to bilety.

– Wolę występy kameralne. – Ciemnoczerwona maska powędrowała na niewielki stolik.

– Koś mie to ni czeszkadza.

– Mogę? – Wywiadowca powoli sięgnął w stronę jego przepaski na oko: – Nigdy nie widziałem cię bez niej.

– Bo nic tam ni ma. – Wiedział, że ukryta pod spodem blizna nie należy na najładniejszych: – Ale jak kcysz…

Wywiadowca najpierw ściągnął mu z głowy bandanę i gumkę, pozwalając tym samym jego warkoczykom rozsypać się na boki, po czym wreszcie zdjął osłonę z okaleczonego oczodołu. Cyklop tak naprawdę nigdy nie wstydził się tego, jak wygląda – w końcu nic nie mógł już na to poradzić – jednak był świadom, że nie każdy znajduje przyjemność w oglądaniu śladów po bezceremonialnej ekstrakcji gałki ocznej. Dlatego też był niepomiernie zdziwiony, gdy Francuz się ku niemu pochylił i złożył na zgrubiałej, częściowo pozbawionej czucia skórze pocałunek.

– Antoine – mruknął cicho. – Tutaj możesz do mnie mówić Antoine.

– To twoje imię? – Zdziwił się nieco: – Takie prawdziwne?

– Matka sama je dla mnie wybrała.

– Winc… Tavish. Ni wim, kto je dla mie wybrał, chiba dyrektór sirocińca, ale… No, tak mie wołajo.

– Udam, że nigdy wcześniej nie sprawdzałem twoich papierów i jest to dla mnie niespodzianka. – Francuz uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Ale i tak mi się podoba.

– No chwała niebiosom, żem spełnił twoje łoczekiwania – prychnął.

Szpieg zachichotał złośliwie i przewędrował swoimi aksamitnymi wargami do ust Demo, pozwalając mu jeszcze na chwilę zanurzyć się w przyjemnym cieple. Obaj dosłownie padali z nóg i marzyli o tym, by wreszcie pójść się położyć, jednak też trudno im było się zwlec z kanapy i zrezygnować z tej skradzionej na chwilę bliskości, do której tak tęsknili.

– Jutro tyż je dzień. – Szkot oparł czoło o ukryte pod garniturem ramię.

– Czyli za pięć minut.

– Za pinć minut tyż je dzień.

– Już nigdy więcej nie wyjadę na tak długo. Obiecuję.

**SOBOTA**

Teraz już wiedział, że tego właśnie chce – poranków u boku Szpiega, wspólnego mycia zębów i porannego golenia się, obwiniania się o brudne naczynia w zlewie oraz dociekania, czyje skarpety są czyje. Chciał móc go dotykać, otaczać ramionami, słuchać jego oddechu i raz za razem upewniać się, że jest tuż obok. Naturalnie wiedział, że nie powinno się pragnąć rzeczy, których nie może się mieć, ale i tak nie potrafił sobie odmówić tego absurdalnego marzenia. Pewnie któregoś dnia stanie się ono przyczyną ogromnego cierpienia, jednak, póki co, pławił się w jego łagodnym cieple, rozmyślając o wspólnej przyszłości, która im nigdy nie będzie pisana.

– O czym myślisz tym razem? – Antoine odchylił głowę do tyłu i zerknął na niego z kanapy, na której się rozłożył niczym rozleniwiony kocur.

– Skund wisz, że ło czymścik dumam? – Postawił tacę z kieliszkami na stoliku i trącił nogi drugiego najemnika, by ten łaskawie zrobił dla niego miejsce: – Robię cuś z gębą?

– _Non_. – Padła podbita śmiechem odpowiedź: – Po prostu umiem zgadnąć.

Agent wreszcie usiadł normalnie, jednak nie pozwolił Demo na podobny luksus – chwyciwszy jego biodra, ustawił go przed sobą i wtulił mu nos w węzeł paska od szlafroka, podczas gdy pełne gracji palce powędrowały na osłonięte ciężką tkaniną plecy, zmuszając ich właściciela do oparcia się jednym kolanem o siedzisko kanapy. Szkot głośniej przełknął ślinę, gdy rozsupłana taśma zsunęła mu się po udach, pozwalając tym samym rozejść się połom jego odzienia na boki.

– Jesteś mokry. – Pierwszy pocałunek rozlał się plamą gorąca na jego biodrze: – Jeśli nie będziesz porządnie się wycierał, w końcu się przeziębisz.

– Dobrze, mamo. – Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem okiem, jak każdy, kto mimo wieku był upominany niczym dziecko.

Gdy jedna z dłoni asa wywiadu przesunęła się na jego siedzenie, zadrżał mimowolnie, jednak na szczęście udało mu się powstrzymać od bardziej kompromitującej reakcji. Nawet jeśli coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do wypracowanego przez nich schematu, nadal nie potrafił od razu pozwolić sobie na swobodniejsze zachowanie.

– Widzisz? – Ciepły język przesunął mu się wzdłuż kości biodrowej, wędrując powoli niżej: – Już się trzęsiesz.

– Rozgrzej mie – mruknął, czując, że się rumieni.

Zawsze, ale to zawsze był zaskoczony, gdy wargi Francuza wreszcie zamykały się dookoła niego. Nie chodziło o to, że nikt inny nie pieścił go w ten sposób, jednak on był pierwszą osobą, która czyniła to z takim entuzjazmem, niczego nie żądając w zamian. Podejrzewał, że nie chodziło tylko o sam akt – Antoine uwielbiał zdobywać nad nim przewagę, a gdy brał cyklopa w usta, zyskiwał nad nim niepodzielną władzę. Grenadier był zwyczajnie bezsilny wobec jego zabiegów i jedyne, co mu w takich sytuacjach pozostawało, to mocno się czegoś złapać i oddychać głęboko. Niemniej jednak, niezależnie od ego starań w zakresie panowania nad sobą, bardzo szybko zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, i choć kurczowo się chwycił oparcia kanapy, nie sądził by był w stanie długo się utrzymać na coraz bardziej uginających się pod jego ciężarem nogach.

– Obawiam się, że trzeba cię położyć do łóżka. – Szpieg pozwolił mu zsunąć się ze swojej dolnej wargi, która następnie oblizał: – Ledwie stoisz.

– A czyja to niby wina? – sarknął, starając się samodzielnie przyjąć postawę w pełni wyprostowaną.

– No przecież, że nie moja. – RED objął go w pasie i zarzucił sobie jego rękę na ramiona: – To nie ja cię wycieram po kąpieli.

– To po co ty tu jesteś? – Demo uśmiechnął się zadziornie, wyzywająco patrząc mu przy tym w oczy.

Kiedy sekundę po tym został gwałtownie przyszpilony do ściany, przeszło mu przez myśl, że w sumie innej reakcji nie powinien był oczekiwać. Naturalnie nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę – uwielbiał tę nagłą falę pożądania, która rozlewała się po jego ciele za każdym razem, gdy agent unieruchamiał jego ręce i zmuszał do pozostania w miejscu.

– Ty **r** ozkap **r** yszony… – syknął as wywiadu, starannie wymawiając wszystkie „r”: – K **r** nąb **r** ny, a **r** ogancki…

Szkot nie był pewien, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważył, że ten sposób mówienia działa na niego bardziej niż soczysty chwyt za tyłek, jednak podejrzewał, że jego ukochany odkrył to na długo przed nim. Na szczęście w takich przypadkach potrafił mu się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne.

– Przeto o wybaczenie cię błagam, miły mój. – Kiedy jakiś czas temu wreszcie pojął, że ten język nie dość, że Francuza nie irytuje, to jeszcze z jakiegoś powodu podnieca, śmiał się dobre pół godziny: – Nie było mym zamiarem rozgniewać cię…

Wywód został mu przerwany niemalże brutalnym pocałunkiem, ale nie zamierzał z tego powodu marudzić, bowiem lubił to niemalże tak samo, jak bycie poskromionym, choć ani do jednego, ani do drugiego nikomu by się na głos nie przyznał. Nadal sam przed sobą trochę się tego wstydził, jednak teraz już o wiele mniej niż na początku. Raz na jakiś czas, gdy budził się w środku nocy i, usiłując ponownie zapaść w sen, myślał o pierdołach, nagle sobie uświadamiał, jak bardzo powinno mu to przeszkadzać. Zwykle zaraz potem przypominał sobie, jak przyjemne było uleganie asowi wywiadu i wyrzuty sumienia znikały dosłownie jak ręką odjął. Niestety, było mu w takich przypadkach bardzo trudno zasnąć, choć już z zupełnie innego powodu.

Po drodze do sypialni zaliczyli jeszcze parę takich przystanków, jednak jakimś cudem wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć do łóżka. Demo, odzyskawszy nieco kontroli nad swoim ciałem, tradycyjnie zaczął się szarpać, usiłując uniknąć bycia ot tak powalonym na plecy.

– Leż spokojnie! – Antoine udawał poirytowanego, choć ich małe zapasy sprawiały mu tyle samo satysfakcji, co Szkotowi: – Albo cię zwiążę!

Tavish gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, wpatrując się w niego ze zdumieniem. Do tej pory nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad _takim_ rozwiązaniem, teraz jednak nie potrafił ot tak o nim zapomnieć. Jego wyobraźnia jak rozochocony pies natychmiast zerwała się z łańcucha i sprawiła, że wręcz poczuł ucisk na nadgarstkach i napięcie mięśni w wygiętych pod kątem ramionach. Myśl, że mógłby być całkowicie zdany na łaskę i niełaskę Szpiega sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco.

– _Mon Dieu…_ – Agent wyglądał na tak samo zaskoczonego, jak i on: – Ty CHCESZ, żebym to zrobił.

Cyklop w pierwszej chwili nie był pewien, czy wywiadowca pochwala ten pomysł, czy też go z całego serca potępia, gdy jednak siedzący na nim najemnik zaczął rozwiązywać węzeł na pasku własnego szlafroka, odetchnął z ulgą. Podniesiony na duchu, w milczeniu patrzył na skupioną twarz swojego kochanka, gdy ten z namaszczeniem owijał mu nadgarstki szeroką wstęgą materiału – wręcz można było odnieść wrażenie, że przeprowadza jakiś niezwykle ważny rytuał, co w gruncie rzeczy było bliskie prawdy. Od samego początku uwikłani byli w skomplikowaną pogoń tego, który chce złapać za tym, który chce zostać złapany. Grenadier za każdym razem zmuszał go do pojedynku, toczony pragnieniem bycia przez niego ujarzmionym, uwielbiał mu przekazywać kontrolę nad sobą i swoim ciałem, zaś Francuz bezwstydnie napawał się każdą wygraną potyczką oraz zdobytą w ten sposób władzą. Walka o dominację była sednem ich komunikacji i to, co robili za drzwiami sypialni, było logicznym przedłużeniem ich codziennych utarczek słownych.

– Teraz jesteś mój. – Szpieg po raz ostatni sprawdził wszystkie węzły na przewleczonym przez wezgłowie żeliwnej ramy łóżka pasku i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją: – Rozwiążę cie dopiero wtedy, kiedy z tobą skończę.

– A „bezpiczne słowo”?

– No dobrze, skoro się upierasz. – Antoine uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – Wybierz jakieś.

– RED – wypalił bez zastanowienia.

– … Jakie to szczęście, że nie będziesz miał okazji go użyć. – Agent skrzywił się z niekłamanym niesmakiem: – To ostatnia rzecz, jaką mam ochotę usłyszeć w łóżku.

Tavish uśmiechnął się podle, jednak zadziorność szybko zmieniła się w pełne ekscytacji oczekiwanie, gdy usłyszał ciche szepnięcie ciężkiej tkaniny spływającej na podłogę, a wywiadowca z kocią gracją zaczął się na niego wspinać. Patrzenie na płynność i elegancję jego ruchów było przyjemnością samą dla siebie, której Demoman nijak nie potrafił sobie odmówić i cieszył się, że nigdy nie musiał. Ten urok drapieżnika działał na jego zmysły jak narkotyk, zmuszając go do niecierpliwego drżenia oraz zastanawiania się, gdzie i kiedy nastąpi pierwszy atak.

Szkot aż jęknął z zaskoczenia, gdy drugi najemnik bezceremonialnie wbił zęby w jego szyję, jednocześnie przejeżdżając paznokciami po jego żebrach. Do tej pory mistrz przebrań zwykle przynajmniej jedną ręką musiał go pacyfikować, teraz jednak obie dłonie mógł swobodnie wykorzystać do innych celów i, jak widać na załączonym obrazku, nie zamierzał się krępować. Cyklop odruchowo się szarpnął, chcąc go przygarnąć do siebie i pocałować, jednak jedyne, co poczuł, to lekki ból w unieruchomionych kończynach. W teorii powinien być tym sfrustrowany, ale zamiast tego poczuł w kroczu przyjemne mrowienie, które wydusiło z niego kolejny, tym razem o wiele głośniejszy jęk. Po kilku takich próbach Antoine zlitował się nad nim wreszcie i głęboko wgryzł się w jego usta, sprawiając, że rozłożony pod nim mężczyzna mimowolnie zadrżał. W tej pozycji Demo czuł się cudownie obnażony, wiedział, że nigdzie nie może uciec przed ofiarowaną mu przez Szpiega rozkoszą i miał wrażenie, że tej nocy naprawdę przyjdzie mu wreszcie oszaleć.

– Zaraz wrócę, mon amour. – Francuz odsunął się od niego i zaczął wstawać z łóżka: – Nigdzie się nie ruszaj.

– Jasne, ni mo sprawy – prychnął. – Ni spisz się, będę w domu.

Prawdopodobnie w innych okolicznościach wpadłby w szał, gdyby został przez kogokolwiek tak bezceremonialnie porzucony, jednak tym razem był wdzięczny, że mógł odetchnąć i nieco przestygnąć. Od tego ciągłego molestowania był niebezpiecznie blisko spełnienia, podczas gdy jego kochany był zaledwie w połowie drogi. Wprawdzie niewiele mógł na tę sytuację poradzić i musiał się pogodzić ze wszystkim, co tylko as wywiadu zapragnie mu zrobić, skoro jednak udało im się urwać parę dni dla siebie, zamierzał wykorzystać je w pełni. Owszem, był świadom, że każda noc przybliżała ich do powrotu do bazy, ale mimo to marzył, by ta chwila nigdy się nie kończyła i mógł tu już na zawsze pozostać w ramionach swojego Szpiega.

Nieco się zdziwił, widząc drugiego najemnika niosącego na tacy kubełek z lodem i szampanem oraz kieliszki. Owszem, był dzisiaj ostatni dzień roku, jednak sądził, że świętowanie przełożą na później, kiedy skończą celebrację tutaj… Cóż, jak widać pomylił się.

– Jesteś piękny, kiedy tak dla mnie leżysz. – Agent usiadł mu między nogami i zaczął zdejmować z szyjki butelki sztywne sreberko.

Z cichym pyknięciem korek poszybował w powietrze, a strumień zimnej, musującej piany uderzył Szkota w pierś. Miłośnik eksplozji odruchowo zaczął się wić, usiłując uciec przed nieprzyjemnym chłodem, jednak jedyne, co osiągnął, to rozlał go na sobie na sobie jeszcze szerszą strugą.

– Nie ruszaj się, mon cher. – Francuz przytrzymał jego biodra, zmuszając go do zaprzestania rozpaczliwej szamotaniny i z rozchylonymi ustami pochylił się nad jego obojczykiem.

Cyklop stęknął głucho, gdy poczuł na swojej skórze gorący, wilgotny język, który leniwie zlizywał z jego skóry pachnący słodko płyn. Wszędzie tam, gdzie drażniły go lodowate ukłucia bąbelków, teraz rozlewało się porażające ciepło połączone z gamą pełnych zachwytu pomruków. Tavish westchnął rozkosznie, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść wreszcie na poduszki – do tej pory sądził, że relaksacja przy użyciu alkoholu wygląda zupełnie inaczej i zaczął podejrzewać, że został haniebnie wprowadzony w błąd. Czując, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają, a on sam zapada się w miękki materac, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zamknął oko, napawając się każdym chciwym pocałunkiem składanym na jego skórze. Oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy pieszczoty asa wywiadu zawędrowały do jego kroku, na nowo budząc wszystko to, co już ostało w jego ciele nagromadzone.

Kiedy tylko Szpieg wziął go między wargi, cyklop wiedział, że tym razem dojdzie. Już był zbyt blisko, by można było coś z tym zrobić, a on za bardzo potrzebował wreszcie poczuć w całym sobie to szczególne mrowienie posyłające człowieka poza granicę świadomości. Ani rozum, ani serce, ani nawet duma nie były w stanie przejąc nad nim kontroli – to jego kochanek oraz dawana przezeń rozkosz rządziły całym jego światem. Tylko na tym potrafił się skupić, a gdy i tę zdolność utracił – rozpadł się pod naporem przetaczającego się pod jego skórą dreszczu. Na krótką chwilę zapomniał, jak oddychać, poruszać się i istnieć, po czym znalazł się w słodkim, wypełnionym poczuciem nieważkości raju, gdzie nic nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

Z letargu wyrwał go delikatny, zimny dotyk pieszczący jego usta. Otworzywszy oko, ujrzał agenta, który pochylał się nad nim z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni i pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. – Usłyszał, gdy zanurzył usta w złocistym płynie.

– To już? – Odruchowo rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu zegara: – Kto by pomyślał…

Antoine usiadł obok niego i przez dłuższą chwilę pili w milczeniu (to znaczy Francuz na przemian sam sączył alkohol i poił nim cyklopa), opierając się o siebie barkami. Choć naturalnie uwielbiał ze swoim ukochanym rozmawiać i się przekomarzać, raz na jakiś czas doceniał też takie momenty spokoju, gdy nie potrzebowali słów, by ze sobą być.

– Żeś był mie ni rozwiunzał – stwierdził po pewnym czasie.

– Twoja spostrzegawczość doprawdy potrafi mnie zadziwić.

– No prosz, jak łatwo ci es zaimponować. – Demoman uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Zmierzasz do czegoś, czy mam cię tak zostawić?

– Żes powiedział, że mie te sznurki porozplątujesz, jak ze mną skuńczysz. – Poruszył znacząco brwiami: – Czyliś jeszcze ni skuńczył.

– A żebyś wiedział. – Szpieg upił ostatni łyk i odstawił kieliszek na stolik: – Po prostu chciałem dać ci chwilę, żebyś odsapnął.

– Nagleś się stał miłosierny? – Szkot ostrożnie przesunął nogi, pozwalając mu się na siebie wspiąć: – Jak wrócimy, idziesz do Medyka, bo chybaś chory.

– Wiesz, że się prosisz? – Agent niemalże złowieszczo przesunął dłońmi po jego ramionach.

– Alleluja, wreszcieś był zauważył.

Prawdę mówiąc, faktycznie by już nieco zmęczony, jednak też nie liczył na to, że dojdzie drugi raz. Chciał dać swemu miłemu satysfakcję, patrzeć jak on również rozpływa się w tej szczególnej rozkoszy i zatraca się w tym, co znajduje w ofiarowanym mu ciele. Na tyle jeszcze starczyło mu sił, choć podejrzewał, że gdyby miał swojego ukochanego uszczęśliwić w jakiś bardziej wyczerpujący sposób, znalazłby w sobie choć odrobinę energii bez względu na okoliczności.

Nie potrafił nie być poruszony, gdy drugi najemnik powoli wtulił mu nos w szyję, na chwilę splatając swoje palce z jego własnymi. To też bardzo lubił – takie delikatne przypomnienia, że choć razem dobrze się bawią, są tutaj także dlatego, że się kochają i wzajemnie potrzebują. Że kiedyś byli bardzo, bardzo samotni aż wreszcie dziwnym zrządzeniem losu dotarli do punktu, w którym nie są w stanie bez siebie funkcjonować. Gdyby miał taką sposobność, prawdopodobnie teraz otoczyłby szyję Francuza ramionami i pocałował, jednak mógł też leżeć tak jak teraz.

Niezbyt długo było mu dane zaznać spokoju – gdy tylko Szpieg doszedł do wniosku, że okazał swojemu mężczyźnie dość ciepła, ochoczo zajął się gryzieniem oraz całowaniem jego szyi i obojczyka, zostawiając wszędzie lekko opuchnięte ślady, które z czasem miały się zmienić w niewielkie siniaki. Jakie to szczęście, że w tym miesiącu przepadała im kontrola zdrowotna, inaczej nie byłby w stanie ukryć tych „prezentów” przed sokolim wzrokiem Medyka. Czasem miał wrażenie, że same pocałunki stanowiły tutaj tylko środek do osiągnięcia innego celu, jakim było naznaczenie swojej własności. Nie, żeby cyklopowi to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało – wprawdzie nie uważał się za obiekt, który należałoby podpisywać, w obawie, że może się zgubić, ale też myśl, iż ktoś chce go mieć tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie dawała mu o wiele za dużo radości, by wnikał w jakiekolwiek detale.

Trochę się zdziwił, gdy Antoine wsunął mu palce do ust i kazał je possać, jednak cóż, nie miał zamiaru mu tego odmawiać, zwłaszcza, że było coś urzekającego w minach, jakie as wywiadu robił, gdy po jego opuszkach prześlizgiwał się mokry język. Przez pewien czas trwali tak, jednak wreszcie agent nie wytrzymał i, gwałtownie zabrawszy palce, pocałował go, wydając przy tym z siebie coś na kształt pomruku. Grenadier z przyjemnością zapadł się w tej coraz bardziej przyspieszającej pieszczocie, która sprawiała, że stopniowo znów robiło mu się gorąco. Już po krótkiej chwili z trudem oddychał, starając się pochwycić język wywiadowcy, który zdawał się robić wszystko, by znów go mieć dla siebie sponiewieranym i spoconym. W końcu RED odsunął się od niego i wciąż wilgotną dłonią przesunął w stronę jego kroku, jednak starannie ominął ponownie budzące się do życie przyrodzenie, co odrobinę grenadiera zaniepokoiło.

– C… Co ty mie… Co ty robisz? – Nerwowo poruszył nogami, czując napierający na siebie palec.

– Zaraz się dowiesz. – Francuz posłał mu uśmiech, któremu nawet święty by nie był się w stanie oprzeć.

– To w ogóle higieniczne jes?

– Nic z tego nie będzie, jeśli się zepniesz, więc spróbuj się uspokoić.

W teorii wiedział, że Szpieg za nic w świecie nie zrobi mu krzywdy i głęboko w to wierzył, jednak w tym miejscu do głosu dochodził instynkt, który mu podpowiadał, że w pewnych okolicach nikt nie ma prawa mu majdrować. Mimo to spróbował wziąć głęboki oddech i jeśli nie pomagać, to chociaż nie przeszkadzać, choć było to niezwykle trudne, gdy ktoś usiłował działać wbrew temu, do czego jego ciało zostało przyzwyczajone.

Już od dzieciństwa ulegał mniej lub bardziej poważnym poparzeniem, ponadto miewał różne naprawdę dziwne zdarzenia losowe, więc przyzwyczaił się do bólu i to, co w pierwszej chwili poczuł pod wpływem zabiegów drugiego najemnika nawet nie zwróciło jego większej uwagi. Po krótkiej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że jest to faktycznie odrobinę nieprzyjemne, a sekundę potem, gdy już miał gwałtownie zaprotestować, targnął nim gwałtowny dreszcz, wymuszając z niego niemy jęk rozkoszy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się stało, jednak na szczęście jego ciało podjęło decyzję za niego i odruchowo poruszyło biodrami, starając się powtórzyć to doznanie.

– Chryste! – Nie miał pojęcia, że jego organizm ma również _takie_ funkcje i powoli zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie od powtarzającego się raz za razem porażającego bodźca.

– _Dieu…_ – Szpieg wyjął z niego palec i zmienił pozycję, by móc go pocałować: – Jesteś piękny.

– Kł… Kłóciłbym się… – Poddał się naporowi jego ust, zapadając się głębiej w przepocona pościel.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że znów jest gotowy do działania – uświadomił sobie to dopiero wtedy, gdy agent ujął go w dłoń i zaczął nią miarowo poruszać. Może nie był jeszcze starym dziadygą, ale już od dawna nic podobnego mu się nie przytrafiło, co budziło w nim jednocześnie konsternację i niepomierne zdziwienie. Tym niemniej, nie zamierzał tego typu rozważaniom poświęcić zbyt wiele uwagi, nie, kiedy jego nogi zostały zdecydowanym ruchem rozchylone na boki a między nie wślizgnęło się eleganckie, buchające gorącem ciało.

Jego kręgosłup sam wygiął się w łuk, wychodząc na spotkanie biodrom agenta. Już pierwszy kontakt sprawił, że zrobiło mu się trochę słabo, a z każdym kolejnym ruchem coraz mniej był świadom tego, co się dookoła dzieje. Powinien być padnięty i nie reagować tak gwałtownie na każdy dotyk, jednak zamiast tego miał wrażenie, że jego skóra zrobiła się nagle strasznie cienka i wrażliwa. Czuł się tak, jakby na przemian miał spłonąć i zemdleć, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała miejsca – zamiast tego wszystkie docierające do niego impulsy skręcały się w niemogącą się skończyć spiralę, która z jednej strony obiecywała tak wiele, z drugiej zaś wciąż nie pozwalała mu dotrzeć do finiszu.

– No dalej… – As wywiadu przejechał mu zębami po szyi, jednocześnie pieszcząc podrażnioną skórę ciepłym oddechem: – Jeszcze trochę…

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, starając się jakoś nad sobą zapanować, jednak był to próżny trud – wreszcie wpadł na właściwy tor i powoli zaczął się zbliżać do punktu, w którym nie będzie dalej w stanie tego ciągnąć. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że odgłosy, które z siebie wydaje są doprawdy żenujące i powinien jakoś się powstrzymywać, jednak na chwilę obecną kompletnie go to nie obchodziło. Zamiast tego wpił się ustami w oferowane mu wargi i objął agenta nogami, starając się go jeszcze mocniej do siebie przycisnąć. Ta drobna zmiana na szczęście wystarczyła, by tym razem obaj doszli, starając się wzajemnie utrzymać na miejscu. Demoman ledwie kontaktował i jedyne, co do niego docierało, to w czyich ramionach się znajduje i że jest z tego powodu niewymownie szczęśliwy, natomiast wszystko inne było wymazane oraz zastąpione ostatnią falą rozkoszy, która pozostawiła go niemalże sparaliżowanego. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Antoine oswobodził jego ręce i pozwolił im opaść, jednak zamiast tego dociekać, po prostu postanowił go do siebie przygarnąć. Tyle mu do szczęścia wystarczyło.

**NIEDZIELA**

– OBUDŹ SIĘ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, I PRZESTAŃ NAS MORDOWAĆ!!!

Szkot gwałtownie się ocknął i, czując, że ktoś go z całej siły szturcha w ramię, raptownie zmienił pas. W pierwszej chwili trochę się zdziwił, że siedzi w swoim samochodzie i już miał zahamować, gdy zauważył wyraz twarzy siedzącego obok niego Szpiega. Nieszczęśnik był blady jak prześcieradło i wyglądał tak, jakby tylko sekundy dzieliły go od zawału, ponadto wpatrywał się w cyklopa wzrokiem sugerującym, iż właśnie rozważa wyrwanie mu tchawicy zębami.

– Znowu zasnąłeś – wydyszał agent.

– Wybacz. – Spróbował dyskretnie ziewnąć i wbił wzrok w drogę przed sobą.

Po wczorajszym świętowaniu zmiany daty trochę zaspali, a konkretniej obudzili się dopiero koło pierwszej po południu. Nie byłoby to najmniejszym problemem, gdyby nie fakt, że następnego dnia musieli stawić się na misji, a dom Szkota był oddalony od Teufort o dobre dwanaście godzin jazdy i to przy ciągłym dociskaniu gazu. Mieli naprawdę małe szanse, by w porę dotrzeć na miejsce, w związku z czym zdecydowali się na najbardziej oczywistą opcję, czyli panikę w stanie czystym. Poza niedoborem w zakresie czasu, istniał jeszcze jeden problem – auto Tavisha miało kierownicę z prawej strony, w związku z czym as wywiadu nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak je prowadzić. Za każdym razem, gdy chciał zmienić bieg najpierw walił ręką w drzwi, poza tym nijak nie potrafił ogarnąć lusterek. W związku z powyższym, mimo skrajnego wyczerpania to Demo musiał cały czas sterczeć za kółkiem bez nadziei na to, że ktoś go zmieni. Konsekwencją tego faktu było to, że raz na jakiś czas zapadał w drzemkę i odruchowo zjeżdżał na lewą stronę drogi, cudem jedynie unikając wpakowania się pod nadjeżdżające z naprzeciwka samochody. Trzecim i zarazem dosyć trudnym do przewidzenia problemem był jeleń, który jak ostatni idiota wyskoczył na drogę tuż przed nimi.

Grenadier nawet się nie zastanowił nad tym, co robi, po prostu automatycznie wykonał skomplikowany taniec z udziałem skrzyni biegów, sprzęgła, hamulca i kierownicy, który to ostatecznie sprawił, że auto wpadło w poślizg i dosłownie o centymetry ominęło osłupiałe stworzenie. Wprawdzie parokrotne obrócenie się dookoła własnej osi oraz wylądowanie w przydrożnym rowie były mocno niepożądanymi konsekwencjami opisanego manewru, ale cóż, jak już zostało wspomniane – niespecjalnie zastanowił się nad tym, co robi.

– Żyjemy – stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, gdy już świat mu przestał wirować przed okiem. – Co robisz?

Pytanie to nie było bezzasadne, bowiem Francuz zdecydowanie nie zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto przed chwilą cudem uniknął śmierci. Zamiast upewnić się co do umiejscowienia swoich rąk, nóg czy choćby nosa, pierwsze co zrobił, to wyjął zza pazuchy rewolwer i zaczął go z ponurą determinacją nabijać.

– Idę utłuc to durne zwierzę – odparł RED, otwierając gwałtownie drzwiczki. – Zaraz wracam.

Demoman popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli w ten sposób miał odreagować stres, to czemu nie? Ważne, że nie miał potrzeby wyżywać się na kierowcy. Doszedłszy do tej twórczej konkluzji, Szkot z filozoficznym spokojem zajął się ponownym uruchomieniem silnika, co w zaistniałej sytuacji było kwestią priorytetową.

I wtedy wreszcie opadł mu poziom adrenaliny.

Byli w samym środku cholernego pustkowia, robiło się ciemno, kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie są, musieli we dwóch wypchnąć samochód z rowu, mieli coraz mniej czasu na dotarcie do bazy, a ten pajac pręgowany poszedł z rewolwerem polować na przeklętego jelenia.

– Wracajże tutaj do cho…

Krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył, co agent robi. Ten postrzelony palant, zamiast zwyczajnie zwierzę przestraszyć, z bronią w pogotowiu zakradał się do niego od tyłu, najwyraźniej w świecie zamierzając zrobić najgłupszą z możliwych rzeczy na świecie. Cyklop czuł, że powinien go przed tym błędem powstrzymać, zanim jednak ponownie wydobył z siebie głos, wywiadowca z rozmachem kopnął skamieniałe stworzenie w tyłek, zmuszając je tym samym do ucieczki.

– Mam nadzieję, że to cię czegoś nauczy! – Na do widzenia pogroził niedoszłej dziczyźnie pięścią.

– Jesteś idiotą. – Bombardier oparł ręce na biodrach, z niedowierzaniem mu się przyglądając: – A co jakby się był łodwinął?

– Zamiast się wymądrzać, lepiej pomóż mi zrobić coś z samochodem. – Francuz z godnością schował broń i ruszył w stronę auta: – Nie mamy za dużo czasu.

Demoman doszedł do wniosku, że wzajemne wypominanie sobie przewinień nie ma w tym momencie najmniejszego sensu (choć w innych okolicznościach zapewne byłoby szalenie zabawne) i, wzdychając rozdzierająco, zaczął z powrotem gramolić się na miejsce kierowcy. Upewniwszy się, że silnik rzeczywiście działa, wstał z miejsca i przeszedł na przód wozu.

– Ty cofaj, ja będę pchał – zaordynował w końcu. – Z tymi laczkami to se możesz po chodniczku popindalać, a ni zapirać ło korzenie i kamulce.

Szpieg już miał coś powiedzieć w obronie swego eleganckiego obuwia o włoskim rodowodzie, jednak w porę zauważył, że to kompletnie bezcelowe i ostatecznie nie powiedział nic, posłusznie sadowiąc się za kółkiem. Tym razem drążek zmiany biegów znalazł już za pierwszym podejściem, co w zaistniałej sytuacji było niezwykle dobrym znakiem.

W takich chwilach Szkot mimo wszystko żałował, że jednak nie jest Heavym – przy pomocy rosyjskiego olbrzyma operacja wywindowania samochodu trwałaby niecałe trzy sekundy, a tak musieli się zdrowo z tym przedsięwzięciem naszarpać. Ani grząski grunt, ani walące mu po oku reflektory nie pomagały za bardzo w tym zbożnym dziele, jednak wreszcie zdołał przesunąć grata na tyle, że auto przestało młócić kołami gęste błoto i złapało jakąś przyczepność. Moment ten był niespodzianką dla napierającego z całych sił na karoserię cyklopa, przez co najemnik najpierw stracił równowagę, a potem poleciał do przodu i wyrżnął głową w zderzak.

* * *

Cholernie bolała go głowa – tylko tyle potrafił stwierdzić. Otworzenie oka niewiele mu dało, bowiem jedyne, co zauważył, to ciemność oraz snop intensywnie żółtego światła, na który się nie dało patrzeć. Rozpaczliwie usiłując wrócić na łono rzeczywistości, poruszył się ostrożnie, jednak nawet ten niewinny manewr wywołał u niego mdłości, w związku z czym na wszelki wypadek zrezygnował z dalszych kroków tego typu. Niejasno kojarzył, że znajduje się w swoim aucie, jednak niektóre elementy się nie zgadzały. Po pierwsze, nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć sobie, dlaczego mimo ich wcześniejszych ustaleń to Antoine siedzi za kierownicą, po drugie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, skąd się wziął ten gryzący, kwaśny zapach oraz po trzecie, dlaczego aktualnie posiada tylko jeden reflektor.

– Czemu prowadzisz? – Postanowił sprawę rozpracować kawałek po kawałku, przy okazji organoleptycznie sprawdzając, dlaczego jego czoło pulsuje.

– Bo ty nie możesz. – Agent zerknął w jego stronę, bladym uśmiechem starając się zamaskować zmęczenie: – Chyba, że mając rozciętą skroń oraz wstrząśnienie mózgu nagle stajesz się fantastycznym kierowcą.

– Skund wisz, że mam wcząs? – Ostrożnie dotknął lepkiego strupa i skrzywił się z bólu.

– Prowadzimy tę rozmowę piąty raz.

Grenadier powoli zapadł się głębiej w swoim fotelu i westchnął, starając się jakoś pozbierać do kupy, jednak niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło. Z trudem udawało mu się zachować przytomność, nie wspominając o takich detalach jak pozycja siedząca. W dodatku ten smród po prostu go dobijał i powoli robiło mu się niedobrze.

– Będę miotował.

– Nie masz czym. – Padła beznamiętna odpowiedź: – Już to zrobiłeś.

– Na ciebie? – Naprawdę liczył na odpowiedź przeczącą, jednak obawiał się, że raczej jej nie usłyszy.

– …

– Przepraszam. – Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, tocząc nierówną walkę ze zmęczeniem.

– Wybaczam ci. – As wywiadu ziewnął cicho, wciąż starając się uśmiechnąć: – Czwarty raz.

– Która jest?

– Trzecia w nocy. Już jest poniedziałek.

– Daleko jeszcze? – Demoman popatrzył na niego, starając się jeszcze przez chwilę nie zasnąć.

– Tylko kawałek. – Francuz wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po raieniu.

– Dlaczego mam tylko jeden reflektor?

– Śpij, _mon che_ _r_.

Chciał jeszcze zapytać, który raz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, jednak nie był w stanie ułożyć tak skomplikowanego zdania, wobec czego zdecydował się na ostateczną kapitulację i, zgodnie z zaleceniami, po raz kolejny osunął się w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

– …emo? Słyszysz mnie? Veźże vreszcie odpoviedz!

– To szysko czez ruch prawostronny – odparł, starając się dociec, dlaczego ktoś mu świeci latarką po oczach. – Żeś był wjechał w kieś dżewo, prawda?

– O czym on bredzi? – Zza wypełniającej jego uszy waty dobiegł go głos zwiadowcy: – Znowu narąbał się jak bąk?

– Nie, po prostu mocno uderzył się v głowę. – Medyk brzmiał na mocno poirytowanego: – Pomóżcie mi go zanieść do gabinetu, trzeba go natychmiast położyć.

– Przecież leży…

– Scout, mam ci zaszyć gębę, czy zamkniesz się bez mojej pomocy?

– Cholerny jeleń – mruknął Szkot, starając się nie zhaftować na podnoszącą go z podłogi osobę. – Dobrze, żeś pasy zapiął.

**WTOREK**

Każdy ostatni dzień miesiąca, niezależnie od tego, kiedy wypadał (wyjątkiem był naturalnie miniony grudzień), był dniem wolnym od misji, jednak i tak mieli zakaz opuszczania bazy, bowiem był to tradycyjny termin kontroli zdrowotnej personelu. Jakkolwiek pojawienie się w gabinecie doktora było obowiązkowe, każdy z nich miał swoje powody, by się przed tym wzbraniać i zapierać w progu zadnimi łapami. Jedyny wyjątek od tej reguły stanowiło Pyro, który chodził na wizyty chętnie, co prawdopodobnie było związane z faktem, że to on budziło w lekarzu lęk, nie zaś na odwrót.

Powszechnie było wiadomym, że choć Heavy bardzo lubił z Medykiem współpracować oraz z przyjemnością spędzał czas w jego towarzystwie, był również na tyle skrytym człowiekiem, by nie lubić, gdy ktoś się za bardzo interesował jego prywatnymi sprawami, w tym otworami ciała. Jakim cudem ich ulubiony konował był w stanie przeprowadzić na nim wszystkie testy, pozostawało zagadką, do której rozwiązania jakoś nikt się nie garnął. Podobnie trudno im było odkryć, jak dokonuje tej sztuki w przypadku Scouta – jakkolwiek dzieciak był równie nieustraszony, co gadatliwy, śmiertelnie bał się igieł i, co więcej, wcale się z tym nie krył. Któregoś razu doszło do tego, że trzech chłopa musiało tego patykowatego gówniarza trzymać przy robieniu mu zwykłego zastrzyku. Łapiduch tylko sobie znanym sposobem oduczył go podobnego zachowania, jednak jakoś wszyscy podejrzewali, że nie było to pokojowe rozwiązanie. Szpieg, o ten, to zupełnie co innego – typ zwyczajnie uważał, że jest ponad takie rzeczy jak rutynowe badania, sądząc, że jest doskonałym okazem zdrowia. Cóż, wprawdzie cyklop był ostatnią osobą do wytykania innych palcami na tle właściwego trybu życia, jednak jakoś nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, bo ktokolwiek opisywał hektolitry kawy i kartony papierosów jako wzór zbilansowanej diety. Ponad to, cóż, nie było jakąś ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą (ten oddech zdradzał wszystko), że ich agent ma słabe zęby i w zasadzie każda jego wizyta w gabinecie owocowała w późniejszym terminie piaskowaniem, borowaniem albo plombowaniem. Snajper z kolei nie przepadał za badaniami dotyczącymi jego moczu – niemalże masowa produkcja Sikwondo mocno nadwyrężała jego nerki, jednak Demo wolał nie wnikać w konsekwencje. Wystarczyło mu to, że asasyn w dniu kontroli chodził wkurwiony jak sto pięćdziesiąt i lepiej było nie zaczepiać ani jego, ani przynoszonej w emaliowanym wiadrze próbki do padań. Wszyscy starali się nie przesiadywać z nim wtedy w poczekalni, bowiem nie raz i nie dwa zdarzyło się, że doprowadzony do szewskiej pasji strzelec usiłował swego rozmówcę we wspomnianym wyżej pojemniku utopić. Jednym z najgłośniejszych pacjentów był naturalnie Żołnierz – ten facet należał do osób, którzy potrafili ogłuszyć kogoś nawet swoim szeptem, o krzykach nie wspominając. Problem z nim polegał na tym, że wszystko chciał robić po swojemu i każdą część bazy uważał za własną domenę, z którym to twierdzeniem Medyk ośmielał się nie zgadzać. Czy się to komuś podobało, czy nie, doktor w swoim gabinecie był niepodzielnym panem i władcą, którego słowo było prawem. Solly jakoś nie był w stanie sobie tego wbić do głowy i przy każdej kontroli usiłował fikać, pouczając chirurga, jak powinien wykonywać swoje obowiązki, co ten ostatni raczej kiepsko znosił. Koniec końców dochodziło do rękoczynów, w których punktem zwrotnym było użycie na wojaku silnego anestetyku. Inżynier również stanowił mało wdzięczny obiekt badań, bowiem, jako że zajmował się budową między innymi Zasobników, zawsze, ale to _zawsze_ wdawał się z lekarzem w dyskusje na tematy fachowe. Problem polegał na tym, że nigdy nie byli w stanie się ze sobą zgodzić i nawet niewinną wymianę zdań potrafili przekształcić w karczemną awanturę. Co ciekawe, zwykle dawali radę ze sobą rozmawiać całkiem normalnie, jednak tego jednego dnia niezmiennie wstępowało w nich coś złego, sprawiając, że po wszystkim obaj potrzebowali pomocy medycznej. Natomiast Demo… Po prostu miał dosyć. Za każdym razem musiał obowiązkowo wysłuchać tej samej gadki na temat picia oraz przestrzegania zasad BHP, choć i on, i Medyk doskonale wiedzieli, że to nie ma nawet najmniejszego sensu. Nigdy się nie stosował do jakichkolwiek zaleceń i robił dokładnie to, na co miał ochotę, mimo iż wiedział, że za miesiąc znów poniesie konsekwencje w postaci nudnego wykładu umoralniającego. Nigdy nie przejmował się swoim stanem zdrowia, traktując posiadany na wyposażeniu organizm dość nonszalancko i nie widział powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek miałby być zaaferowany tym zagadnieniem bardziej niż on sam oraz czemu miałoby ono stanowić obiekt zainteresowania tego przeklętego łapiducha. Poza tym, od czasu nieszczęsnego wypadku przy powrocie z urlopu zdecydowanie starał się omijać gabinet – wprawdzie udało mu się jakoś wytłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację tak, iż nie zdradził, że miał współpasażera, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał zbyt intensywnie się nad tym tematem nie rozwodzić, choć od całej sprawy minął już prawie miesiąc. Sama uwaga lekarza, iż nie powinien był być w stanie prowadzić samochodu sprawiła, że mało nie zszedł na zawał, jednak na szczęście ich drużynowy konował był bardziej spostrzegawczy niż wnikliwy. W takiej sytuacji nie wiedział, co jest gorsze – pogadanki o życiu w trzeźwości, czy przyglądanie się jego mało sensownym zeznaniom.

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem zdumiony. – Medyk jeszcze raz przejrzał swoje papiery, po czym rzucił Szkotowi znad okularów trudne do rozszyfrowania spojrzenie: – V sensie pozytyvnym, naturalnie.

– Em… Słucham? – Psychicznie był przygotowany na kolejną porcję marudzenia, nie zaś na pochwałę: – Co ja znowu żem zrobił?

– Najvyraźniej vreszcie poszedłeś do rozum do głovy. Vpravdzie poprava jest povolna, ale od listopada tvoje vyniki z miesiąca na miesiąc są coraz lepsze.

Cyklop wpatrywał się w niego zbaraniałym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, jak ma na to zareagować. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego znowu zrobił, że nagle udało mu się doktora zadowolić, jednak miał nadzieję, że to nie jego nadprogramowa aktywność fizyczna w postaci gimnastyki łóżkowej ze Szpiegiem RED dała takie rezultaty, bowiem nie miał pomysłu, jak miałby to wytłumaczyć. Nie był dobry w wymyślaniu wiarygodnych kłamstw, więc jeśli lekarz zacznie zadawać mu jakiekolwiek pytania na ten temat, nie pozostanie mu nic innego, jak sprzedać konowałowi kułak w nos i wiać jak najdalej od niego.

– Minie viele czasu zanim tvoja vątroba się zregeneruje, jednak już vidać, że jest ci vdzięczna za ograniczenie spożyvanego alkoholu.

Ach, więc to o TO chodzi… Owszem, jakoś od czasu swojego „urlopu” na początku listopada miał mniejszy napęd do upijania się w sztok, głównie dlatego, że znalazł doskonały ekwiwalent tego jakże fascynującego zajęcia. Kiedy na smutki i samotność miało się lekarstwo w postaci przystojnego agenta o uśmiechu diabła, zwyczajnie nie miało się potrzeby chodzenia po bazie nawalonym jak szpadel.

– Chyba też zacząłeś się gimnastykovać, bo vidzę poprawę v zakresie ogólnej kondycji fizycznej…

– No, zara mie czeci krzyżyk stuknie, cza się za się zabrać. – Jakie to szczęście, że łapiduch sam mu podsunął tak dobre wyjaśnienie, dzięki czemu nie musiał się teraz zwierzać ze swego pożycia.

– Jedyne, co mnie trochę martvi to ten ślad po otarciu na twoich plecach. Nie umiem vyjaśnić jego przyczyny.

Nigdy więcej seksu na dywanie. Demoman doszedł do tego twórczego wniosku jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, którego ten durny pomysł wpadł im do głowy, a każdy dzień, w którym musiał zakrywać podrażnioną skórę swetrem oraz ciężką kamizelką ochronną, tylko utwierdzał go w owym przekonaniu. Codzienne misje były dla niego piekłem na ziemi i solennie sobie obiecał, że jeśli następnym razem asowi wywiadu przyjdzie ochota na ciurlanie się w innym miejscu niż łóżko, to wtedy on będzie się tarzał po nowym podłożu.

– Wykładzina – mruknął, czując, że się odrobinę rumieni.

– Hm… A te siniaki na nadgarstkach?

Do tej pory byli bardzo ostrożni, jeśli idzie o pozostawianie na sobie nawzajem śladów, jednak fakt, w ostatni piątek trochę ich poniosło. Od samego początku było wiadomym, że trudno jest im wobec siebie zachowywać się wiecznie delikatnie i łagodnie, jednak raz na jakiś czas mieli potrzebę naprawdę porządnie się na sobie wyżyć. Czasem chodziło o przegraną misję, czasem po prostu zagalopowali się w swoich złośliwościach lub, tak jak w tym konkretnym przypadku, w ciągu tygodnia nie mieli dość czasu, by się do siebie dobrać w trakcie lub tuż po misji i byli zwyczajnie napaleni.

– Ciungle się ło cuś łobijam. – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

– Hmm… – Medyk poprawił okulary: – Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten, o którego się obijasz, użyva zabezpieczeń. Ostatnie, czego nam tutaj potrzeba, to jakaś franca.

Szkot doszedł do wniosku, że w tym konkretnym przypadku najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zwykłe, staromodne milczenie połączone zręcznie ze spojrzeniem wioskowego przygłupa. Wolał ani nie potwierdzać, ani nie negować domysłów doktora, zamiast tego wybierając robienie z siebie kretyna, w czym miał całkiem sporą wprawę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili krępującej ciszy nie wytrzymał i dojrzał do tego, by coś powiedzieć.

– Mogie już se iść?

– Tak, to vszystko na dzisiaj.

* * *

– Masz wpierdziel – oświadczył z przekonaniem, gdy został znienacka przyciśnięty do ściany swojego warsztatu.

– Do tej pory moje wizyty ci nie przeszkadzały. – Szpieg zamruczał rozkosznie, powoli przejeżdżając mu zębami po żuchwie: – Podobnie mój sposób witania się też ci raczej odpowiada.

– Ni ło to mie się rozchodzi. – Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwienia okiem: – Łoberwiesz za ten cholerny dywan.

– Nie, wcale nie.

– A żebyś wiedział, że tak!

– Wcale nie spuścisz mi łomotu za dywan. – Wywiadowca zdawał się być kompletnie niewzruszony jego groźnymi spojrzeniami: – Tylko za drzazgi.

– Kie znowu…? – Podążył za linią wzroku Francuza i, trafiwszy na swój stół do pracy zbity z niedbale obrobionych desek, nieco zbladł: – Ło ni, ni, nawet się ni…

– To jedyna pozioma powierzchnia w tym miejscu, która nie jest skrzynią z materiałami wybuchowymi. Bądźże rozsądny!

– Podłoga?

– Z tego co pamiętam, jeszcze przed chwila marudziłeś na dywan. Naprawdę masz tym razem ochotę na _beton_?

– Ni ma mowy, żebyś mie namówił na stół. – Cyklop zmarszczył brwi, jak zwykle starając się wyplatać z więżącego go uścisku: – Pryndzej się zgodzę na te cholerne kanały!

– Mówisz, masz. – RED uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i pociągnął go za sobą.

– Łod samego poczuntku żeś kciał tam iść, prawda? – westchnął, podążając za nim.

– _Oui_.

– Ale żeś był przyniesł tam koc, czy cuś? – Zawsze warto było mieć przynajmniej nadzieję, czyż nie?

– _Oui_.

– Przypomnij mi, czego ja z tobą wyczymuję? – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, starając się zamaskować swój szeroki uśmiech.

Agent najwyraźniej sobie postawił za punkt honoru przez cały wieczór przypominać mu o powodach, dlaczego tak często lądują w swoich ramionach. Nie, żeby Szkot zamierzał marudzić.

* * *

 * Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko je jeszcze pamiętam kabaret TEY oraz jego fantastyczny skecz o szpitalu.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**So fare you well, my own true love.** _

_**The time has passed and I wish you well.** _

_**No more I hope the time will come,** _

_**When you and I will be as one.** _

* * *

  _Był w połowie pierwszej szklanki, gdy nagle poczuł, że rodzi się w nim coś strasznego. Wiedział, że i tak długo wytrzymywał, w końcu jakoś był w stanie funkcjonować przez cały cholerny rok, tym niemniej kiedyś wreszcie należało to sobie bez ogródek powiedzieć – to koniec. Nie ma sensu ani się dłużej umartwiać, ani na cokolwiek czekać. Nic więcej się nie wydarzy. Raz jeden jedyny w jego parszywym życiu przytrafiło mu się coś, co sprawiło, że jednak zaczął wierzyć w sens swego istnienia na tym cholernym świecie, ale został pozbawiony owego szczęścia, zanim zdążył się nim w pełni nacieszyć. Kochał i stracił, a jego złamane serce nie nadawało się już absolutnie do niczego. Choćby nawet chciał, nie byłby w stanie nikogo obdarzyć takimi uczuciami, jakie onegdaj złożył w ręce Szpiega, więc nawet nie było sensu próbować szukać sobie kogoś innego. Jedyne, co mu zostało, to ta parszywa robota, która de facto odebrała mu wszystko, na czym mu kiedykolwiek zależało._

_Świat dookoła się zmieniał. Mała, zapyziała baza rozrosła się i niegdyś dziesięcioosobowa drużyna liczyła sobie obecnie piętnastu członków, wszyscy starali się jakoś rozwijać, układać sobie życie, zakładali rodziny i cieszyli się tym, co mają. Tylko on pozostał w miejscu, nie potrafiąc się z niego ruszyć. Każdy krok naprzód oznaczałby, że najlepsze chwile, jakie mu przypadły w udziale, znajdą się jeszcze dalej za jego plecami, aż wreszcie wyblakną i znikną z jego pamięci. A nie chciał zapomnieć. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by choć jeden z tych obrazów stracił na ostrości, niezależnie od tego, czy chodziło o przeżyte razem szczęście, czy wzajemnie zadawany sobie ból._

_Co nie zmieniało faktu, że to wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Od roku codziennie rano się budził, szedł na misję, wracał z niej i kładł się spać. Nie był w stanie zmusić się do wypełnienia swojego czasu czymś więcej, sprawiając tym samym, że stał się cieniem osoby, którą kiedyś był. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Nic się nie liczyło. Nic nie było w stanie go wyrwać z tego cholernego marazmu i, co gorsza, zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż nie ma już dla niego nadziei. Jeśli kiedyś straci obecne zajęcie, prawdopodobnie z nudów zapije się na śmierć i taki będzie jego smutny koniec._

_– Więc tutaj jesteś. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Szpiega ze swojej drużyny: – Właśnie tego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać._

_Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił agenta BLU, ich stosunek do siebie należało raczej nazwać… Niechętną obojętnością. Od czasu tamtej sprawy nie byli w dobrych stosunkach, jednak też nie widział powodu, by się na człowieku wyżywać za to, że wykonywał swoje obowiązki. Wprawdzie polegały one na wchodzeniu mu z butami w intymne sprawy, jednak cóż, takie życie. Prawdopodobnie gdyby się kiedyś spotkał prywatnie z Inżynierem RED, jako naturalni wrogowie odnosiliby się do siebie z podobną rezerwą, choć przecież osobiście nic do siebie nie mieli._

_– Jeszcze w Tuefort? – Nie miał podstaw, by czuć się zainteresowanym jego obecnością, ale wypadało być uprzejmym: – Żem dumał, że dziś wyjeżdżasz._

_– To prawda. – Wywiadowca oparł się łokciem o kontuar: – Ale przedtem musiałem omówić pewne kwestie ze swoim zmiennikiem._

_– Fascynujące._

_– Kazał ci to przekazać. – Koło szklanki z niedokończonym drinkiem upadła kremowa koperta: – Ponoć wiesz, co należy z tym zrobić._

* * *

**WTOREK**

Demo ze stęknięciem się przeciągnął, czując, że coś mu cicho pyknęło w kręgosłupie. Nie, kanały zdecydowanie się nie nadawały, co oznaczało pewien dosyć znaczący problem – powoli kończyły im się sensowne miejsca na schadzki. Owszem, hotel był jakimś tam rozwiązaniem, ale mogli z niego korzystać wyłącznie w weekendy i to też nie za każdym razem. Wystarczająco wiele ryzykowali pojawiając się razem w mieście i nie mogli jeszcze bardziej zwracać na siebie uwagi mieszkańców Teufort regularnym pojawianiem się w tym samym miejscu. Plotki roznoszą się błyskawicznie, a kiedy RED i BLU dowiedzą się o ich „niewierności”, ktoś wreszcie zainteresuje się sprawą na poważnie i zacznie wyciągać wobec nich konsekwencje. Dlatego też w miarę możliwości starali się gdzieś w obrębie swoich baz znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie mogliby spędzać ze sobą czas bez obawy, że zostaną zdekonspirowani, jednak owo zadanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Z jakiegoś powodu architektura, umeblowanie oraz inne okoliczności przyrody starały im się uparcie udowadniać, że nie mają już dwudziestu lat, a ich kręgosłupy życzą sobie, by traktować je z należnym im szacunkiem. Koniec końców, zwykle lądowali w jakimś dziwnym zakamarku jednej lub drugiej bazy i następnego dnia marudzili na bolące plecy.

Od czasu, gdy się pogodzili, minęło już ponad dziesięć tygodni i był zdumiony, że nadal im się udawało zachować swój związek w tajemnicy, a przynajmniej być na tyle dyskretnymi, by nikt nie uznał za stosowne ich wsypać. Snajper z jego drużyny wiedział o wszystkim, ale na szczęście z nikim nie dzielił się tymi rewelacjami, Inżynier wciąż trwał w błędnym przeświadczeniu, że chodzi w tym wszystkim o kobietę, natomiast Medyk jakoś zgadł, że przedmiotem zainteresowania grenadiera jest któryś z mieszkańców bazy. Wprawdzie nie sprecyzował _której_ , jednak chyba nie miał zamiaru zgłębiać tematu tak długo, jak w grę nie wchodziła żadna choroba weneryczna. Jeśli ktokolwiek poza tą trójką miał jakieś pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje, najwyraźniej nie uznał za stosowne się z tym afiszować. Mimo to tak Szpieg, jak i Szkot starali się być na tyle ostrożni, na ile tylko potrafili – ostatnie, czego im trzeba było, to postępowanie dyscyplinarne.

Cyklop wprawdzie nie wiedział, co się dzieje z najemnikami przyłapanymi na podobnych praktykach, jednak regulamin BLU był w tym miejscu niezwykle przejrzysty – jeśli pracownik zostanie przyłapany na tym, iż z pobudek osobistych działał na niekorzyść firmy, czekało go zwolnienie z pracy. Tak długo, jak żaden z nich nie dawał drugiemu forów podczas misji i nie wymieniali między sobą poufnych informacji, teoretycznie byli bezpieczni, jednak nie było to do końca zgodne z tym, co się działo w praktyce. Szefostwo niespecjalnie przepadało za tego typu związkami i starało się je w mniej lub bardziej subtelny sposób niszczyć, a przynajmniej takie plotki krążyły.

Tak jak dawniej zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że łącząca ich relacja nie jest dla nich bezpieczna. Nawet jeśli był w stanie nie przejmować się dłużej profesją Antoine'a, nadal pracowali dla dwóch rywalizujących ze sobą korporacji, które mogły w każdej chwili się zeźlić i ukrócić ich wybryki. Kiedyś, gdzieś wreszcie niechcący przekroczą granicę i ostatecznie zrobią coś głupiego, nieodwołalnie się demaskując. Nie, żeby go to przed czymkolwiek powstrzymało – nie zamierzał pozbawiać się towarzystwa Szpiega tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jest to nierozsądne. Gdyby zachowywał się odpowiedzialnie i sensownie, nigdy by nie zaznał szczęścia, którego miał okazję teraz doświadczać. Nigdy nie zrezygnuje z niego z własnej woli, nie ma takiej możliwości.

**PIĄTEK**

Choć było to szalenie sentymentalne, zawsze zamawiali w hotelu ten sam pokój, w którym onegdaj razem się obudzili, gdy jeszcze mieli ochotę się nawzajem pozabijać za sam fakt, że oddychali. Prawdopodobnie było to przejawem ich skrajnej głupoty i nieostrożności, jednak żaden z nich nie potrafił sobie odmówić tego gestu. Przyjemnie było mieć „swoje” stałe miejsce, które mogło udawać coś na kształt domu. Każdemu człowiekowi potrzebny jest zbiór znajomych obiektów, by się poczuć bezpiecznie oraz mieć choć namiastkę stabilności i taką właśnie funkcję pełniły dla nich te cztery ściany obłożone pretensjonalną, łatwą do czyszczenia tapetą oraz tanie, aczkolwiek dosyć wygodne łóżko.

Demo już na pamięć znał wszystkie pęknięcia w szkliwie wiekowych kafelków w łazience, jednak przyglądanie się im było jedynym zajęciem, jakie miał podczas brania prysznica. W latach swej burzliwej młodości próbował przy takich okazjach śpiewać, jednak za każdym razem był w mniej lub bardziej uprzejmych słowach proszony, by pod żadnym pozorem nigdy więcej tego nie robił. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to wściekła recepcjonistka stojąca im pod drzwiami, więc dla dobra sprawy powstrzymał się przed wokalną ekspresją swojego samopoczucia. Poza tym, nie był do końca przekonany, czy naprawdę jest w dobrym humorze – owszem, był tutaj sam na sam ze Szpiegiem i wiadomo było, czym się będą zajmować przez cały weekend, jednak nie potrafił wyrzucić ze swojej głowy tych durnych pytań, które się w niej kołatały od paru dni.

Jak zwykle dotyk dłoni agenta na jego ramionach był zaskoczeniem. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się usłyszeć nadchodzącego Antoine'a, więc tym bardziej nie miał szans wychwycić dźwięku jego lekkich kroków wśród szumu gorącej wody.

– Żeś zapomniał czego? – Odwrócił się, starając się nie pozwolić by mydło zalało mu oczy.

Ostatnim, co spodziewał się zobaczyć, był kompletnie nagi as wywiadu, który pakował mu się pod natrysk, jednak na pewno nie była to niemiła niespodzianka. Nigdy nie ośmieliłby się stwierdzić, że widok pozbawionego ubrania Francuza był dlań przykry oraz, co więcej, z niekłamaną przyjemnością się nim rozkoszował, a gdy zauważył stan pobudzenia, w jakim jego ukochany się znajdował, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed szerokim uśmiechem.

– _Non_. – Łagodne dłonie zamknęły się na jego ramionach: – Po prostu postanowiłem już dłużej na ciebie nie czekać.

Cyklop z cichym pomrukiem zapadł się w głębokim pocałunku, starając się z jak największym entuzjazmem okazać swoją radość. Uwielbiał to, z jakim pożądaniem Francuz na niego patrzył, jak chciwie chwytał jego skórę i jak rozpaczliwie starał się do niego przylgnąć całym swoim ciałem – on sam z trudem się powstrzymywał przed błaganiem o więcej i więcej wszystkiego, co tylko jego ukochany mógł mu ofiarować. Dla niego prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie przełknąć nawet swoją dumę i z błaganiem paść na kolana, gdyby tylko zapewniłoby mu to choć uśmiech lub ciepłe spojrzenie.

Dość głośno jęknął, gdy szczupłe palce zaskakująco mocno wpiły mu się w siedzenie, jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed jeszcze intensywniejszym wgryzieniem się w atakujące go usta. Jego nerwy raz po raz zalewała fala rozkosznego gorąca, która nie miała nic wspólnego z temperaturą obmywającej ich obu wody – w tym miejscu bardziej prawdopodobną przyczyną wydawały się być ich łączące się zapalczywie oddechy oraz wymieniane pieszczoty, które z minuty na minutę stawały się coraz bardziej gorączkowe i rozedrgane. W takich chwilach, kiedy ledwie potrafił skupić się na czymkolwiek poza spalającym go żarem, nie było walki i przejmowania kontroli, nie było dumy do złamania i tronu do zdobycia, po prostu spopielali się nawzajem, rozprzestrzeniając pożar każdym dotykiem, pocałunkiem i pomrukiem.

– Obróć się. – Wywiadowca przejechał językiem po jego szyi, zachęcając go do spełnienia polecenia: – _Mon che_ _r_.

Kto byłby w stanie się sprzeciwić czemuś takiemu? Na pewno nie Demo, co zostało udowodnione dosłownie sekundę później, gdy zwrócił się do mistrza przebrań plecami. W normalnych okolicznościach byłby to najmniej rozsądny manewr na świecie, jednak w chwili obecnej nie byli pracownikami RED i BLU tylko dwojgiem bardzo bliskich sobie ludzi, z których żaden nie zamierzał drugiego zabijać, a już tym bardziej wbijać noża w plecy.

– Nogi razem. – Usłyszał przy swoim uchu szept niewiele głośniejszy od szumu wody, po czym w jego ramię zapalczywie wbiły się zęby, które były wystarczająco ostre, by lekko naruszyć skórę.

Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie następnego dnia będzie się musiał użerać z lekkim stanem zapalnym, jednak teraz ta iskierka bólu była wręcz idealna – sprawiła, że na chwilę był w stanie otrząsnąć się z coraz bardziej ogarniającej go lekkości i zamrzeć w bezruchu wystarczająco długo, by Szpieg był w stanie objąć go ramionami i pochylić ku przodowi. Obie dłonie zacisnął na pręcie, do którego była przymocowana słuchawka prysznica i z niecierpliwością przygryzł wargę, czekając na kolejny krok swego partnera. Dość szybko jedna z wędrujących po jego torsie dłoni przeniosła się na jego biodro, więżąc je w pewnym, niewzruszonym chwycie, druga zaś zawędrowała jeszcze niżej, by zająć się nieco bardziej newralgicznymi rejonami. Z głębokim westchnieniem powitał wsuwającego się między jego uda agenta, który niemalże od razu zaczął na niego nacierać kolejnymi pchnięciami. Śliskie kafelki, woda lejąca się na oczy oraz mrowienie w dłoniach i stopach nie ułatwiały mu utrzymywania równowagi, ale nie zamierzał marudzić – jeśli miał się nadać do czegoś więcej poza spazmatycznym jęczeniem, musiał mieć na czym się skupić, inaczej odpłynąłby w tej samej chwili, w której targany namiętnościami Antoine zaczął zasypywać pocałunkami jego ramiona i kark. Z determinacją zagryzł wargi, starając się jakoś powstrzymać od pojękiwania i mocniej chwycił drążek, żeby jeszcze jakoś się utrzymać na powierzchni nadchodzącego spełnienia.

– _Non, mon amou_ _r_. – As wywiadu niespecjalnie delikatnie ugryzł go w ucho: – Chcę cię słyszeć.

Ponownie nie był w stanie odmówić i przestał maltretować swoje lekko opuchnięte już usta. Raz za razem jego gardło opuszczał mniej lub bardziej donośny dźwięk pełen zadowolenia i, choć w pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że się spali ze wstydu, już wkrótce było mu to kompletnie obojętne, bowiem każdy z tych odgłosów był sowicie przez Francuza nagradzany pocałunkami, ugryzieniami oraz przyspieszeniem tempa poruszającej się przy kroczu cyklopa dłoni.

Wreszcie zgromadzone w jego ciele napięcie zaczęło się w nim przelewać i, nie będąc w stanie dłużej walczyć z wypełniającym go poczuciem lekkości, zatracił się w gwałtownych dreszczach rozkoszy. Wszystko dookoła stało się przymglone i na chwilę odpłynęło poza jego świadomość, pozostawiając Szkota kompletnie wyczerpanym i rozluźnionym zarazem. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem nie osunął się na podłogę, jednak tajemniczym sposobem pozostał w miejscu, tym samym pozwalając swemu ukochanemu na dogonienie własnego spełnienia, które ciepłą plamą rozlało się między udami Demo. Nieco żałował, że woda tak szybko zmyła pozostawione na jego skórze ślady, jednak niewiele mógł na to poradzić i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zadowolić się pełnym satysfakcji zwalniającym oddechem Francuza, który na chwilę oparł się o niego całym swym ciężarem. Jeszcze przez pewien czas zostali pod natryskiem, powoli dochodząc do siebie i chłodząc się w strumieniach teraz już letniego prysznica.

* * *

Po tej tej krótkiej rundzie obaj byli wyczerpani i Demo z ulgą padł na szorstką, spraną pościel, wdychając jej nieco zbyt sterylny zapach. Wszystkie mięśnie bolały go przyjemnie i czuł się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany, jednak jakoś nie potrafił wyrzucić z myśli dręczących go ostatnimi czasy pytań.

– Co się dzieje z takimi jak my? – Patrzył, jak koniec trzymanego przez Szpieg papierosa łagodnie się żarzy, powoli zmieniając się w popiół.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Takich, co… Wisz… Zdradzają RED i BLU.

Agent w zadumie wypuścił z ust obłok dymu, najwyraźniej starając się uporządkować swoją wiedzę dotyczącą tego typu przypadków. Szkot rzadko widywał go aż tak zamyślonym i musiał przyznać, że było w tym obrazie pewne szlachetne, ale też niepokojące piękno. W takich momentach przypominał sobie, że ma do czynienia nie tylko ze swoim kochankiem, ale też prawdziwym asem wywiadu, mistrzem kłamstw, przebrań i intryg.

– Nie zamierzam ci powtarzać plotek, bo to nie ma sensu – Francuz westchnął wreszcie, sięgając po popielniczkę. – Ale wiem, o jednej historii. W Sawmill… Scout i Szpieg z przeciwnych drużyn się pokochali. Wprawdzie nie znaleziono dowodu na to, że byli nielojalni wobec swoich pracodawców, jednak na wszelki wypadek usiłowano ich skłócić. Gdy i to nie wyszło, po prostu zostali zwolnieni. Z tego co wiem, prowadzą teraz firmę detektywistyczną w Bostonie.

– Ni wim, czy to je hepi end, czy ni – mruknął, czując jak ciepła dłoń zanurza się w jego włosach.

– Też nie umiem stwierdzić. – Antoine pochylił się nad nim i, zamknąwszy jego głowę w swoich ramionach, wtulił mu nos w ciemię: – Chyba takie historie po prostu nie mają dobrych zakończeń.

Grenadier poruszył się, starając się dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy, jednak nie pozwolono mu na to – trzymający go w potrzasku chwyt jeszcze się zacieśnił, zmuszając miłosnika eksplozji do pozostania nieruchomo w miejscu. Jednak nie miało to znaczenia. I tak potrafił zgadnąć, o czym oni teraz obaj myślą i jakie pytania sobie zadają. Kiedy nadejdzie ich koniec? Jak będzie on wyglądał? Czy przetrwają to, czym rzucą w nich obie korporacje, czy tym razem naprawdę się rozejdą, zadając sobie po drodze zbyt wiele opartych na niedomówieniach i nieporozumieniach ran? A może uda im się to jakoś wytrzymać i znajdą swoje szczęście daleko, daleko stąd, gdzie nie ma ani czerwieni, ani błękitu, by ich sobą naznaczały? Niestety, niezależnie od ich pragnień, były to tego typu pytania, na które nikt jeszcze nie znał odpowiedzi i musieli się z tym pogodzić. Cokolwiek im przyniesie los, nie będą w stanie tego przewidzieć i jedyne, co im pozostanie, to mężnie znieść wszystko, co im spadnie na głowy.

Wreszcie as wywiadu go puścił, jednak cyklop nie pozwolił mu uciec zbyt daleko – w tej chwili za bardzo go potrzebował, by pozwolić mu się odsunąć. Chciał go mieć blisko siebie, czuć jego ciepło i powolny, spokojny oddech, wiedzieć, że on na pewno tutaj jest. Wśród powolnych, zaskakująco cichych oddechów ich ramiona mocniej się zacisnęły, splatając ich w jeden kłąb wzajemnej potrzeby bliskości. Nie chodziło o pożądanie, tylko o podstawową potrzebę każdego człowieka, czyli bycie z kimś, kogo się kocha najbardziej na świecie. O wdychanie jego zapachu, słuchanie bicia serca i inne tego typu rzewne sprawy, do których nigdy by się na głos nie przyznali, choć już nie potrafili bez nich żyć.

**SOBOTA**

Szkot uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, czujące otaczające go szczelnie ramiona Szpiega. Nawet jeśli nie był osobą zdolną do funkcjonowania przed dziesiątą, na takie poranki był w stanie się zgodzić. Owszem, przepadał za hukiem wystrzałów, adrenaliną krążącą w żyłach, niestrudzonym ściganiem przeciwnika, zastawianiem pułapek oraz eksperymentami pirotechnicznymi, ale nawet on raz na jakiś czas był w stanie docenić podobną chwilę ciszy. Poza tym, było coś przyjemnego w obserwowaniu łagodnej twarzy pogrążonego w śnie agenta – zwykle ów szarmancki drań prezentował się niezwykle elegancko i szykownie, więc możliwość podziwiania go z potarganymi włosami oraz strużką śliny ściekającą po brodzie była okazją, której nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie byłby w stanie przegapić. Ciche chrapanie, którego Francuz się stanowczo wypierał, stanowiło wisienkę na torcie, która była dla cyklopa bezcennym skarbem.

Demo poruszył się ostrożnie, starając się pocałować przekrzywiony nos, jednak w tym momencie okazało się, że mistrz przebrań wcale nie śpi tak głęboko, jak można było sądzić – niemalże natychmiast się ocknął, a gdy uświadomił sobie, kogo ma przed oczami, naparł na drugiego najemnika, przygniatając go z powrotem do prześcieradła. Obaj wciąż byli nieco senni, dlatego też ich pocałunki początkowo były cudownie leniwe i niespieszne, zamykając ich w przytulnych objęciach nagrzanej od ich ciał kołdry. Grenadier miał wrażenie, że mógłby się rozpłynąć pod naporem powolnych, ciężkich ruchów, które sprawiały, że jego skóra przestała być rozgrzana tylko i wyłącznie dzięki ciepłej pościeli.

– Chcę cię dzisiaj wziąć. – Antoine coraz bardziej gorączkowo wodził wargami po jego twarzy, jednocześnie usiłując do końca nakryć go swoim ciałem: – Pozwól mi, _s'il te plaît._ 1

Szkot przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, po czym powoli pokiwał głową. Dawno temu rozmawiali na ten temat i ustalili zgodnie, że nic w tym kierunku nie zrobią dopóty, dopóki Tavish nie wyrazi zgody. Parokrotnie próbowali się do sprawy zabrać, jednak zwykle dochodzili do wniosku, że nie ma sensu niczego przyspieszać, zwłaszcza, że nie zawsze znajdowali wystarczająco dogodne okoliczności, by decydować się na coś wymagającego takiej uwagi. Jednak teraz cyklop czuł, że jest gotów, wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, aż wreszcie będzie miał agenta w sobie.

– Ekhm. – Cichy, kobiecy głos poraził ich obu niczym grom: – Panowie.

TEGO żaden z nich się nie spodziewał i obaj gwałtownie się od siebie odkleili, starając się zlokalizować intruza, po czym jak jeden mąż zamarli, widząc siedzącą na krześle przy drzwiach postać. Każdy pracownik RED i BLU choć raz miał do czynienia z tą pozornie bezbronną i łagodną kobietą o okrągłej buzi i delikatnej figurze dziewczynki. Część rzeczywiście nabierała się na wygląd przeciętnej sekretarki, jednak większość zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że wyglądające znad kocich okularów oczy należą do bezwzględnej morderczyni oraz manipulantki pierwszej wody.

– Sądzę, że musimy porozmawiać. – Panna Pauling wyjęła ze stojącego obok niej nesesera karabin strzykawkowy: – Ale nie tutaj.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył pisnąć choćby słowem usłyszeli cichy świst wystrzeliwanych strzałek, po którym niemalże do razu zapadli się w głuchą, przerażającą ciemność.

* * *

Gdy się obudził, był sam i tym razem dla odmiany niemalże kompletnie ubrany. Ktoś miał wystarczająco dużo miłosierdzia dla swoich zmysłów, by go odziać, jednak Demo nie rozpoznawał rzeczy, które miał na sobie. Jeśli miałby je do czegokolwiek porównywać, przypominały więzienny uniform, z tym że ten konkretny egzemplarz miał na sobie emblemat korporacji BLU. Podobnie jak obce mu były naciągnięte na niego łachy, tak również nie rozpoznawał pomieszczenia, w którym się aktualnie znajdował. Wielkością nieco przypominało izolatkę przy gabinecie lekarskim, jednak nawet ona miała coś na kształt okna, zaś to lokum było czterema ścianami z betonu zamkniętymi potężnymi drzwiami, i mieściły się tutaj jedynie niewielka prycza, umywalka oraz kibelek.

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział w tym niespecjalnie fascynującym miejscu, gdy jednak wreszcie usłyszał szczęk zamka, miał wrażenie, że co najmniej raz się zdrzemnął z nudów. W teorii powinien być przerażony, jednak, prawdę mówiąc, jeszcze nie był w stanie wpadać w panikę – tak długo, jak nie wiedział, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje, jakoś udawało mu się zachować przynajmniej względny spokój. Wprawdzie udział panny Pauling w całej sprawie sugerował, że ściągnęli sobie na kark cięższą chryję, ale na razie wolał nie poddawać się tego typu rozmyślaniom. Skoro już wdepnęli w gówno, należało zrobić wszystko, by się nim nie upaprać jeszcze bardziej.

– Chodź ze mną. – W progu pojawił się Szpieg niebieskich z grubą teczką w ręku.

– Co es grane? – Powoli podniósł się z posłania i podążył za swoim towarzyszem: – Dzie ja essem?

– W karcerze. – Padła beznamiętna odpowiedź: – W każdej bazie jest jeden.

– A idziem do…?

– Do pokoju przesłuchań. – Agent otworzył przed nim kolejne drzwi.

Szkot niemalże parsknął śmiechem na widok niewielkiego pokoiku, którego jedna ściana była mocno upaćkanym lustrem fenickim. Cała sytuacja wydała mu się nagle absurdalna, z tymi procedurami, zamkami i papierzyskami wystającymi spomiędzy brązowych okładek. Wiedział, że jest w tarapatach i nikt mu nie pomoże się z nich wygrzebać, jednak cała otoczka była tak śmieszna i pompatyczna, że trudno mu było zachować całkowitą powagę.

– To ło czym będziem gadać? – Z nonszalancją opadł na krzesło i popatrzył na asa wywiadu: – Ło pogodzi nic ni wim, winc…

Zamknął się, gdy na metalowy blat zostało upuszczone marnej jakości zdjęcie. Wywołano je na dość tanim papierze, w dodatku kolory były zredukowane do czerni i bieli, ale i tak rozpoznanie uwiecznionych na nim ludzi nie stanowiło trudności. Byli to nie kto inny, jak on sam i Antoine siedzący razem w piwnicy. Każdy opierał się o swoją ścianę i patrzyli na siebie nieprzychylnym wzrokiem, więc musiało zostać zrobione dość dawno temu… Pewnie tamtego dnia, kiedy obaj mieli zbyt dużego kaca, by mieć siły do walki ze sobą nawzajem. Moment, to w piwnicy jest kamera?!

– Jak długo znasz Szpiega RED?

– Łod samego poczuntku mojej służby tutaj. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Jak dobrze pamintom, zabił mie w pierszej minucie misji…? Kompletna kompromitacyja, ale żem mu później się łodwdzinczył. A bo co?

– Więc wasze relacje są czysto zawodowe, zgadza się?

Wprawdzie po tym, co zobaczyła panna Pauling nie było sensu kłamać, jednak nie zamierzał się do czegokolwiek przyznawać, dopóki nie zostanie do tego zmuszony. Skoro tutaj siedział, prawdopodobnie wiedzieli o wszystkim, a przynajmniej posiadali wystarczająco dużo informacji, by rzeczywiście go czymś postraszyć, nie oznaczało to jednak, że zamierza dać się zaprowadzić jak owieczka na rzeź. Skoro chce im się go więzić, urządzać przesłuchania oraz udawać, że ta cała szopka ma jakikolwiek sens, proszę bardzo, da radę im odpłacać pięknym za nadobne. Jeśli tak bardzo pragną robić i z siebie, i z niego kompletnych debili, uparcie będzie rżnął popisowego głupa. Ciekawe, kto to dłużej wytrzyma.

– Jasna sprawa. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko: – A co? Cosik się stało?

– Może zadam moje pytanie inaczej… Jak długo się _znacie_?

Kolejne zdjęcie było niemiłą niespodzianką, jednak nie ze względu na przedstawioną scenę, bowiem nie było nic zdrożnego w tym, że Szpieg kupował coś na stacji benzynowej w środku nocy, jednak przerażający był fakt, że macki BLU sięgają aż tak daleko.

– Jeśli się przyjrzysz, za szybą zauważysz samochód, który nie dość, że wygląda tak samo jak twój, to jeszcze ma identyczne z nim tablice rejestracyjne. – Wywiadowca niebieskich sięgnął po papierośnicę i wyjął z niej cygaretkę: – Jak _to_ zamierzasz wytłumaczyć?

– Przeca wisz, żem był pod kuniec roku wyjechał do siebie. To takie dziwne, żem tankował?

– A on tam był przez przypadek?

– Sam żeś se łodpowiedział. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi: – Do luftu te wasze dowody.

Następna fotografia nie była już tak niewinna i bez problemu można się było domyślić, co przedstawione na niej osoby robią, choć kadr był trochę dziwny. Najwyraźniej znajdowali się na granicy pola widzenia kamery i niewiele więcej udało się przeklętemu urządzeniu uchwycić.

– Trza wam zmienić fotografa – stwierdził cyklop po chwili. – Fatalne jest to ujęcie, nic ni widoć.

– Widać wystarczająco dużo, byśmy mogli ustalić personalia owych osób. – Agent popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem: – I czym się zajmują.

– Po mojemu to dają sobie po gębie. Ale mogie ni być ekspertem.

Francuz przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, po czym westchnął ciężko, wypuszczając z ust obłok dymu. Przez minutę czy dwie grzebał w przyniesionym ze sobą folderze, po czym wyjął z niego sporą kopertę, której zawartość dość bezceremonialnie wysypał na stół, zupełnie jakby opróżniał worek z ziemniakami. Jakkolwiek grenadier spodziewał się, że w końcu zostaną przeciwko niemu wytoczone ciężkie działa, nie sądził, że będą one w aż takiej ilości. Wszystkie zdjęcia wykonano w tym samym pomieszczeniu, jakim miał nieszczęście być ich ulubiony pokój hotelowy i, gdyby się uprzeć, można by było z nich zrobić animację poklatkową. Demo przyglądał się zebranemu materiałowi z zainteresowaniem, konstatując, że w całości pochodzi z tej feralnej nocy, kiedy nawet nie dopełźli do łóżka i dobrali się do siebie na dywanie.

– Rozumiem, że to też potrafisz jakoś wytłumaczyć.

– Em… Pijany żem był? – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce, uśmiechając się przy tym jak niewiniątko.

– Muszę przyznać, _monsieu_ _r_ , że bardzo często się upijasz. W dodatku w fatalnym towarzystwie.

Po każdym słowie na blacie pojawiała się kolejna fotografia, jednak tym razem każda była wykonana w zupełnie innej scenerii. Warsztat Demo. Parking. Magazyn żywności. Dach. Schowek na miotły. Zaułek za barem w Teufort. Samochód Szpiega. Kanały. Jedno było pewne – ktokolwiek odpowiadał za budżet przeznaczony na kamery, na pewno się nie liczył z kosztami. Kawa zastała tak dobitnie wyłożona na ławę, że trudno było dalej robić z siebie idiotę.

– Przecież mie znasz. – Mimo to dalej strugał kretyna: – Nałóg to nałóg.

– Jak długo to trwa?

– Chopie, jakbym ci powiedział, łod jak dawna chlam, to byście musieli parę łosób posadzić za sprzydoż wódy nieletnim.

– Jesteś dowcipny, rozumiem. – Wywiadowca zdjął sobie z ramienia niewidzialny pyłek: – Ale poczuciem humoru dowodów nie zbijesz, a te świadczą przeciwko tobie. Dlatego po raz ostatni spytam po dobroci. Jak długo to trwa?

– Ty mi powidz. – Ze zniecierpliwieniem odrzucił trzymane w ręku zdjęcie: – Cosik mie się wydaje, że macie tutaj dość pornografii, coby obdzielić szystkie redakcje świerszczyków w tym kraju, winc chyba umiecie tyż łodszukać najstarszo klisze i czeczytać se datę.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Demo. – Agent powoli opadł na oparcie swojego krzesła: – Nie wiem, co chcesz w ten sposób osiągnąć, ale to się po prostu nie uda. Jeśli masz ze dwie szare komórki mózgowe, potrafisz się domyślić, że on siedzi teraz w dokładnie takim samym pokoju w bazie po drugiej stronie kanału i odpowiada na te same pytania, co ty. Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie ubzdurałeś na jego temat, ale pozwól sobie przypomnieć, że jest on _Szpiegiem_ i nie będzie tak rycerski jak ty. Zrobi wszystko, by ratować swoją dupę. Jak sądzisz, kto w tym wypadku zostanie na lodzie?

– Um… Wy?

– _Non_. Ty. – Drugi BLU popatrzył na niego z czymś, co zapewne miało być wyuczonym współczuciem: – Naprawdę sądzisz, że cokolwiek dasz radę wskórać?

– Może i ni. – Wzruszył ramionami: – Ale czynajmniej marnuję wasz czas, winc i tak es na moje.

– To przesłuchanie nie jest konieczne, by szefostwo podjęło co do ciebie jakąś decyzję. – Francuz rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie: – Po prostu od twoich odpowiedzi zależy, jaka ona będzie.

– Czeba czegoś wincej niż tylko pogróżek, coby mie czestraszyć – warknął. – Winc albo się postaracie, albo gie łode mie wyciungnicie.

– Myślę, że nie dojdziemy do porozumienia – Agent westchnął ciężko. – A przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Chyba musisz jeszcze trochę skruszeć.

**???**

 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo siedział sam – dwa, może trzy dni? Trudno stwierdzić na pewno. Ponieważ jedyne, co tak naprawdę miał do roboty to spanie oraz wpatrywanie się w zamknięte na głucho drzwi, trudno mu było jakoś sensownie mierzyć upływ czasu, nie wspominając o zachowaniu zdrowych zmysłów. Pierwszą rozrywką jaką sobie wymyślił, było opukiwanie wszystkich ścian by sprawdzić ich grubość oraz zgadnąć, z jakiego materiału zostały one wykonane. Następnie siedział i obliczał, jakich ilości rożnego typu materiałów wybuchowych potrzebowałby, żeby się z tej przeklętej dziury wyrwać. Gdy i to zawiodło, zaczął śpiewać po kolei wszystkie pijackie piosenki, jakie tylko znał, jednak, co zaskoczyło nawet jego samego, w końcu repertuar mu się wyczerpał. Potem zaczął katować wszystkie inne utwory, jakie mu tylko przyszły do głowy, nie przebierając w stylach i gatunkach.

– _C'est pas pou_ _r_ _vous fâche_ _r_ _, il faut que je vous dise, ma décision est p_ _r_ _ise, je m'en vais dése_ _r_ _ter._ 2

– Nie wiedziałem, że można aż tak fałszować. – Szpieg stanął w progu trzymając akta pod pachą.

– To ni słuchoj. – Cyklop wzruszył ramionami: – Kcesz czego?

– Chodź za mną.

Szkot przez chwilę rozważał stawianie oporu, jednak po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że mu się mimo wszystko nie chce. Owszem, granie agentowi na nerwach było niezmiernie zabawne, jednak czynna napaść byłaby już czymś więcej, niż zwykłym robieniem z siebie wioskowego przygłupa.

Sala przesłuchań się nie zmieniła, czego można się było nawet spodziewać. Demo wbił spojrzenie w błyszczącą powierzchnię lustra, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś tam po drugiej stronie stoi, po czym usiadł na przeznaczonym dla niego krześle, czekając na kolejną porcję pytań, na które już wszyscy zainteresowani od dawna znali odpowiedzi, a jednak wypadało je zadać na głos.

– No słucham, w czym mogie ci dzisiaj dopomóc?

– Od jak dawna trwa twój związek ze Szpiegiem RED? – Wywiadowca beznamiętnie zaczął przeglądać dokumenty.

– A ty łod razu do rzeczy – parsknął cyklop. – Czeca sam wisz.

– Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie.

– Ni kcysz. – Przewrócił okiem: – Ale kazali ci mie pytać tak długo, aż się złamnę i ci powim. Tak naprawdę szysko juże wicie i ja wam tu na plaster.

– Powiedz, komu chcesz w ten sposób pomóc? – Francuz popatrzył na niego znad papierów: – To oczywiste, że nie sobie, bo tak naprawdę jedynie coraz bardziej pogarszasz swoją sytuację. Sądzisz, że w ten sposób dasz radę go uratować? Nic, co powiesz, nie jest w stanie poprawić jego sytuacji.

– Ale może zaszkudzić.

– Czyli się przyznajesz do tego, że działasz w tym momencie myśląc nie o swoich, a o jego korzyściach?

– Ło tak, tak mie graj – prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Jak jeszcze powisz, że to świdczy, żem cały czas robił tak, coby mu podczas misji pomagać, to się dwa razy zastanów. Czejrzyj se tabele wyników i inne te wasze statystyczne cuda na kiju, nic na mie nie macie.

– Przyznaję, pod tym względem twoja sytuacja nie jest fatalna. – Szpieg położył przed nim plik papierów: – Jednak od stycznia ani razu się nie zabiliście nawzajem. To dosyć poważny zarzut.

– Lepiej pokaż mie paluchem, ile razy żem mu łoddał walizkie. – Jednooki najemnik skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wyzywająco wyzuwając żuchwę do przodu.

– Wiem, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. – Agent pokiwał powoli głową: – Ale przynajmniej już nie zaprzeczasz, że coś was łączy. Mamy postęp. Zatem? Od jak dawna jesteście razem?

– Ej, ja się ciebie ni wypytuję, łod jak dawna pukasz matkie Scouta. – Odwrócił wzrok i zaczął uważnie przyglądać się sufitowi: – A swoją drogą, łun wi?

– To ty jesteś tutaj przesłuchiwany, więc to twoją rolą jest odpowiadanie na pytania.

– Któtych ni mo sensu zadawać! Wicie, szysko kurna wicie, tylko ni mam bladego pojęcia, po kiego chuja cały ten cyrk! – Rąbnął pięścią w stół, czując, że zaraz komuś przyłoży: – Kręci cię to, czy jak?!

– A ciebie kręci bycie związanym w tanim hotelu?

– Bardziej niż twoja stara – syknął. – Co to cię w ogóle obchodzi?!

– Od jak dawna…

– Mam dość. – Rąbnął czołem w stół: – Mam po prostu dość.

– Im szybciej zaczniesz współpracować, tym prędzej się to wszystko skończy i będziesz mógł stąd wyjść. – Szpieg lekko się ku niemu pochylił: – Wyświadcz sobie przysługę i wreszcie zacznij odpowiadać po ludzku na moje pytania.

– Ni, nic ci nie powim. Kuniec. Kcecie, to mie tu czymajta do końca świata, ja ni będę gadał.

– Chyba faktycznie wystarczy jak na jeden raz. – Agent pomasował się po skroni, marszcząc przy tym brwi: – Porozmawiamy później.

**???**

Następne przesłuchanie było już następnego dnia, jeśli dobrze udało mu się to policzyć, jednak nie przypominało poprzednich. Nie było ani papierów, ani zdjęć, ani pytań. Po prostu siedzieli w pustym pokoju i patrzyli na siebie, czekając, który pierwszy się złamie. Zabawa polegała na tym, że jeden z nich miał powstrzymać się przed zadaniem pytania, a drugi przed udzieleniem na nie odpowiedzi. Taka rozgrywka nie przewidywała ani przegranych, ani wygranych, stawką bowiem nie były żadne konkretne korzyści, tylko zachowanie twarzy. Po paru godzinach oczywistym było, że żaden z nich nie zamierza ulec jako pierwszy i podczas tego spotkania nic konstruktywnego się nie wydarzy.

**???**

Tym razem przerwa trwała naprawdę długo. Posiłki i woda pojawiały się kiedy spał, niezależnie od tego, czy zapadał w sen na parę godzin czy tylko na kwadrans. Prawdopodobnie był to kolejny sposób na to, by go zdezorientować i zmiękczyć, jednak nie zamierzał dać się podejść tak łatwo. Jeśli ma cokolwiek ugrać w tej i tak pozbawionej sensu batalii, musiał zachować jasność umysłu i nie wolno mu było się za nic w świecie poddawać. Wprawdzie powoli kończył mu się repertuar poetycko-wokalny, jednak nawet ryczenie wniebogłosy było lepsze, niż kompletna bezczynność. Dlatego śpiewał, gadał sam ze sobą o pierdołach, deklamował poezję oraz recytował przepisy na ładunki wybuchowe, słowem, robił dosłownie _wszystko_ , byleby tylko nie myśleć o tym, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł. Nie pozwoli im zmusić go do zgięcia karku – mogą sobie takie zagrywki stosować wobec innych, ale nie niego! Głownie dlatego, że im szybciej ulegnie, tym prędzej się dowie, że ponownie wszystko stracił i tym razem nic na to nie będzie mógł poradzić.

Gdy Szpieg wreszcie pojawił się w progu jego celi, nie miał ze sobą naręcza papierów, jedynie cienki folder, który wydawał się być kompletnie pusty. Demoman nie był pewien, czy powoli jego pracodawcom kończy się cierpliwość, czy też po prostu postanowili po raz kolejny zmienić strategię, ale na wszelki wypadek postanowił zachować czujność. Właśnie w takich momentach człowiek najłatwiej wpada w pułapkę, ignorując pozornie nic nie znaczące detale. Dlatego jak zwykle w milczeniu podążył za swoim towarzyszem, uważnie obserwując jego zachowanie, jednak ten sprawiał wrażenie równie obojętnego na wszystko, co zwykle. Może wydawał się być bardziej zmęczony niż przy poprzednich spotkaniach, jednak trudno było to stwierdzić na pewno – w chłodnym świetle jarzeniówek każdy wglądał jak żywy trup.

– Muszę przyznać, że obaj macie talent do sprawiania problemów. – Agent już na samym wstępie zaczął grzebać w swojej teczce: – Jednak, jak się okazuje, w którymś momencie można zacząć od was oczekiwać zdrowego rozsądku.

– Na pewno ni łode mie. – Uniósł ręce w geście poddania się.

– To wiem. – Widać było, że as wywiadu jest tylko o krok od uduszenia swoim krawatem: – Jednak na szczęście twój… Współoskarżony wykazał się nieco większym instynktem samozachowawczym.

– Ta i tera mie będziesz wpirał ciemnotę, że mie zdradził i takie tam. – Machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką: – A idź szukać gupich dzie indziej.

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Przyjął cała winę na siebie.

Cyklop zwyczajnie zamarł. Nie… To niemożliwe. Antoine na pewno nie zrobiłby nic aż tak durnego, to po prostu… Nie. Od samego początku wiedzieli, ze któregoś dnia podobna chryja spadnie im na głowy i zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że każdy z nich po równo poniesie konsekwencje. To po prostu nie do pomyślenia, że wpadłby na równie chory pomysł i się tak cholernie poświęcił. To kłamstwo. To musi być kłamstwo.

– Aaaa… Wim, co je grane. – Zmarszczył brwi: – Mówiesz mie to, cobym ja tera się łuniósł honorem i chciał ratować jego, tak? Kcysz, cobym się grzecznie do szyskiego czyznał, ale se możesz łodpuścić. Nie weźmisz mie na ten numer.

– To żaden, jak byłeś to łaskaw nazwać, „numer”. – Francuz wyciągnął spomiędzy okładek zaklejoną kopertę: – Zgodził się ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje waszego pogwałcenia regulaminów, w zamian za dostarczenie ci _tego_.

Szkot ze sporą dozą nieufności sięgnął po podany mu obiekt po czym, nie siląc się na delikatność, rozerwał cienki papier. Był nieco zdziwiony, gdy ujrzał złożoną na pół kartkę papieru i miał dziwne przeczucie, że jej zawartość mu się nie spodoba. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co jego ukochany tym razem wykombinował, jednak miał nadzieję, że to było coś, co im obu pomoże wygrzebać się z tej chryi w mniej-więcej nienaruszonym kawałku.

> _Moje grzechy zostały odkupione. Nie rób nic głupiego._

Nie. Czyli jednak naprawdę… Nie, po prostu nie, to niemożliwe. To nieprawdopodobne, żeby ten podstępny, złośliwy, wygadany drań kiedykolwiek się poddał i zdecydował się na bycie czyimkolwiek kozłem ofiarnym. Przecież był asem wywiadu, który zawsze potrafił się wyłgać i jakoś obrócić fakty na swoją korzyść, czyż nie? Bez względu na to, jakim argumentem w niego rzucono, potrafił znaleźć ciętą ripostę i dogadać swojemu oponentowi tak, że mu w pięty szło, jak to się stało, że ktoś go złamał i zmusił do czegoś takiego?! On… On… On to zrobił dla niego. Chciał w ten sposób ostatecznie naprawić dawny błąd, kiedy przedłożył pracę i pozycję nad tego, którego kochał, zapłacić za nóż wbity w serce, które się tego ciosu nie spodziewało.

– Siedemnasty października – Demo wychrypiał wreszcie.

– To już nie ma znaczenia – Drugi BLU westchnął ciężko. – Ja ci już nie zadaję żadnych pytań. To nasza ostatnia taka rozmowa. Od jutra wracasz do drużyny i stawiasz się na misjach.

– A… Ale…

– Wszystko, co mogło zostać zrobione, on już uczynił. To koniec.

Bombardier przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego baranim wzrokiem, starając się przyswoić podane mu właśnie informacje. Czyli… Już jest po sprawie? Jeden poszedł na dno, drugi pływa, o wszystkim zapominamy i udajemy, że nic się nie stało? Tak po prostu? W pierwszym momencie poczuł w sobie gniew tak silny, że niemalże się na swojego rozmówcę rzucił z pięściami, jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie o trzymanym w ręku świstku papieru i ponownie przeczytał zapisane na nim słowa. Więc i to przewidziałeś, draniu paskowany? Nawet to ci przeszło przez myśl…

– Czy… Czy mogie się z nim jakoś porozumieć? Cuś mu czesłać?

– _Non_. – Szpieg pokręcił głową: – Nie masz już nic, czym mógłbyś zapłacić za taką przysługę.

– C… Co się z nim tera stanie?

– Nie mam prawa udzielić ci odpowiedzi.

Szkot całkowicie sklęsł w sobie. Nie pozwolono im się nawet normalnie pożegnać. Ostatni raz się widzieli cholera wie kiedy w hotelowym pokoju i już nigdy więcej się nie spotkają. Bo i niby jak? Jak ma go gdzieś na tym wielkim świecie odnaleźć? Ilu po tym łez padole chodzi czarnowłosych ludzi o imieniu Antoine? Nie miał ani jego adresu, ani nazwiska, ani choćby zdjęcia, by móc w jakimś miejscu zacząć poszukiwania. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zgodzić się na rzucone mu w twarz warunki, podkulić ogon i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Tak naprawdę nawet nie miał pewności, czy jego ukochany jeszcze żyje – jeśli rzeczywiście wziął wszystko na siebie, równie dobrze mógł zostać wywieziony do Ameryki Południowej co wrzucony do bardzo głębokiego dołu i zasypany palonym wapnem.

– Demo, chodźmy stąd. – Na jego ramieniu spoczęła otulona rękawiczką dłoń, jednak nie ta, której tam pragnął: – O całej sprawie wiem tylko ja, panna Pauling i naturalnie ty. Wszyscy inni sądzą, że pojechałeś na urlop, więc nikt cię o nic nie oskarży.

– Dobrze, dobrze… Daj mie chwilę. – Na kilka sekund ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się zachować przynajmniej pozorny spokój: – Zara idę.

– Nie spiesz się.

Oczywiście, że nie musiał się spieszyć. Przecież już nie miał do kogo, prawda?

**SOBOTA**

Wróciwszy między żywych, początkowo starał się zachowywać w miarę normalnie, żeby nie przyciągać niczyjej uwagi. Nie chciał i nie potrzebował niczyjego współczucia, jednak już po paru godzinach ze smutkiem odkrył, iż nie jest w stanie udawać, że nic się nie stało, dlatego szybko wycofał się do swoich kwater. Gdy wreszcie dorwał się do kalendarza, stwierdził, że trzymano go w odosobnieniu zaledwie dwa tygodnie, mimo że jemu okres tam spędzony wydawał się wiecznością. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że przez tak krótki czas można zapomnieć jak to jest czuć na skórze świeże powietrze oraz słońce, choć tak naprawdę nie potrafił czerpać z tego przyjemności – dawniej orzeźwiający wietrzyk obecnie wydawał mu się lepki i meczący, a to, co niegdyś było dlań przyjemnym ciepłem, stało się jednocześnie zimne i suche. Nawet siedzenie na dachu bazy nie dawało mu ukojenia jak dawniej, bowiem zamiast majestatu wolnej przestrzeni i matki natury, widział jedynie przygnębiającą pustkę.

Minęło czternaście dni od kiedy po raz ostatni widział _swojego_ Szpiega i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić ani jednego następnego, choć tak właśnie miała wyglądać jego przyszłość. Szczęście przeminęło bezpowrotnie, pozostawiając go zgorzkniałym i połamanym. Gdyby mógł, całkowicie odciąłby się od świata zewnętrznego, zapakowałby swoje rzeczy i pojechał do domu, by tam leżeć na kanapie i po prostu zdychać, jednak jakoś i do tego zdolny. Może szaleństwem było trzymać się kurczowo resztek życia tylko dlatego, że został o to poproszony, jednak co innego mu pozostało?

Chyba tym, co go najbardziej w tym wszystkim bolało to fakt, że nie mogli się jakoś normalnie pożegnać. Nawet skinięcie głową z oddali byłoby lepsze niż świadomość, że ostatnia wspólna chwila przeminęła, a oni nie zdążyli sobie powiedzieć tylu ważnych rzeczy. Na chwilę obecną nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić niczego gorszego niż podobny los i nawet swojemu najbardziej zagorzałemu wrogowi życzyłby znalezienia się na jego miejscu. Coś takiego było już po prostu zbyt okrutne, by zrobić to jakiejkolwiek ludzkiej istocie.

Wiedział, że tej nocy nie zaśnie normalnie, więc na wszelki wypadek zaopatrzył się w dość alkoholu, by zalać się w trupa. Nie chciał ani myśleć, ani śnić, ani obracać się całą noc z boku na bok, jedyne, czego pragnął, to po prostu stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością i choć na chwilę odetchnąć od tego wszystkiego. No bo ile można się zadręczać czymś, na co się nie ma już najmniejszego wpływu?

**NIEDZIELA**

 

– Powiedziałbym, że chyba masz jakiś problem… – Inżynier rozejrzał się po jego warsztacie: – … Ale to chyba sam już wiesz.

Demoman z trudem odkleił policzek od blatu, starając się przezwyciężyć szalejący mu pod czaszką ból głowy. Wiedział, że wczoraj zdecydowanie przesadził, jednak jego metoda zadziałała. Aż do dziesiątej rano spał jak zabity, choć teraz, po obudzeniu się, dalej miał wrażenie, że bliżej mu do trupa niż żywej osoby. Tym niemniej, wolał nawet kaca giganta niż swoje autodestrukcyjne rozmyślania, w związku z czym nie było mu ani trochę wstyd tego, co ze sobą zrobił.

– Engie, żem tera es najmnij rozrywkową łosobą w tej bazie – ostrzegł go lojalnie. – I wierzaj mie, ni kcysz ze mną godoć.

– Coś mam wrażenie, że jestem _jedyną_ osobą, która chce cię wysłuchać. – Niewzruszony jego słowami Mechanik wsunął się do warsztatu i zaczął się rozglądać za wolnym krzesłem: – Więc przestań się pieścić, tylko mów, co ci leży na wątrobie.

– Ło panie, ni mam pojęcia, co żem wczoraj chlał.

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Teksańczyk posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, choć nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed lekkim uśmiechem: – No dalej, wyrzuć to z siebie, na pewno ci ulży. Znowu chodzi o tę kobietę, prawda?

Szkot z trudem przybrał pozycję siedzącą i popatrzył na swojego towarzysza. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma mu powiedzieć, ale też nie widział już najmniejszego powodu, żeby dalej go okłamywać. Nie miał już sił się przejmować tym, co inni o nim pomyślą – był ze Szpiegiem cholernie szczęśliwy, a jak komuś to nie będzie pasowało, to niech idzie do diabła, bo on na pewno nie zamierza się przejmować niczyimi pretensjami.

– To ni była kobita – mruknął w końcu.

– … Rozumiem. – Inżynier usiadł obok niego i przyjrzał mu się trudnym do rozszyfrowania spojrzeniem: – Choć nie sądziłem, że masz taki gust.

– Ni czeszkadza ci to?

– Synu, naprawdę uważasz, że ktokolwiek w tej bazie ma prawo oceniać innych? Jesteśmy bandą ludzi, którzy za pieniądze w nieskończoność zabijają siebie nawzajem, ba, ja dałem sobie rękę uciąć, żeby robić to szybciej i efektywniej. – Wynalazca znacząco poruszył metalowymi palcami Gunsligera: – Wierz mi, wszyscy tutaj mają o wiele większe zmartwienia niż to, z kim sypiasz. No, może Scout powiedziałby parę niewybrednych żartów na ten temat, ale nawet ten gówniarz wie, że jak ci zalezie za skórę, to mu wetkniesz granat tam, gdzie zaboli najbardziej.

– To był Szpieg RED.

Tutaj wynalazca zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, jednak na jego twarzy nie widać było ani cienia gniewu czy pogardy, jedynie coś na kształt bezbrzeżnego smutku. Trudno było cyklopowi zgadnąć, jaka jest tego przyczyna, jednak też nie był do końca pewien, czy ma prawo pytać.

– Dawniej stacjonowałem w Sawmill. – Mechanik westchnął w końcu i zdjął swój firmowy kask. – Było tam nawet nieźle, ale w którymś momencie przyjechała do nas Czerwona Kompania. Nie wiem ani kiedy, ani jak, ale nasz Szpieg zakochał się w zwiadowcy czerwonych i… To był koniec. _Musieli_ odejść. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nigdy nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego, jak wtedy, gdy razem wyjeżdżali z bazy. Jeśli ktoś znajduje w swoim życiu coś tak dobrego, nie ma znaczenia, gdzie szukał. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Cyklop poczuł, że coś w nim pęka. On niestety nie był tamtą dwójką z Sawmill. Jego historia nie miała szczęśliwego zakończenia. Został całkiem sam, pozbawiony wszystkiego, co nadawało jego istnieniu sens i doskonale wiedział, iż nie dość, że nie może nic zrobić, by to odzyskać, to jeszcze pozostanie taki jak teraz aż do samego końca swojego parszywego żywota.

– Możesz płakać. – Na jego plecach ponownie spoczęła nie ta dłoń, której potrzebował, jednak tym razem nie miał ochoty jej właściciela kopnąć w klejnoty: – To żadna ujma cierpieć.

Chwała niebiosom za to, że Engie był tak mądrym człowiekiem, inaczej grenadier pewnie już dawno oszalałby, mocując się zam ze sobą.

**ŚRODA**

Od powrotu do pracy nie zlecano mu pilnowania piwnicy i mógł spokojnie wrócić do swoich niegdysiejszych obowiązków, ale jakoś nie potrafił cieszyć się demolką tak jak dawniej. Nie chodziło o to, że zapomniał, jak się robi mieczem, jednak bieganie i mordowanie każdego, kto mu się na rękę nawinie wydawało mu się strasznie prostackie, choć onegdaj tak bardzo to lubił. Poza tym, odkrył, że zastawianie pułapek wychodzi mu o wiele lepiej niż walenie na oślep we wszystko co się rusza, dlatego też tym razem zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie galerii, w której ukrywał się Snajper. Podczas gdy strzelec bawił się w ciuciubabkę ze swoim odpowiednikiem z przeciwnej drużyny oraz usiłował zdjąć każdego wrażego najemnika opuszczającego macierzystą bazę, Demo obstawił most, bezlitośnie dobijając bombami samoprzylepnymi tych niedobitków, którzy umknęli jego australijskiemu koledze. Wprawdzie większość drużyny przyjęła taką strategię z pewną rezerwą, jednak później okazało się, że ma ona swoje dobre strony – postępując w ten sposób zmusił przeciwników do korzystania z innych przejść do siedziby niebieskich, jednocześnie wpychając ich w objęcia swoich towarzyszy. Kiedy misja dobiegła końca, stwierdził, że chyba nie było aż tak źle, skoro Solly jeszcze mu nie dyszy z nienawiścią w kark.

– Warto było? – Usłyszał za sobą głos strzelca, kiedy zabezpieczał broń.

– Chiba tak. – Jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę mostu: – Tylko parę razy się mie ten gnojek przedarł.

– Mam na myśli Szpiega RED.

Szkot obrócił się ku niemu gwałtownie, starając się zgadnąć, co się kryje za tym pytaniem. Już raz się przekonał, że rozmowy ze Snajperem mają drugie dno i nie był do końca pewien, czy w tym przypadku jest tym tylko zaniepokojony, czy już ma złe przeczucia. Z drugiej strony jednak… Czym się przejmował? Na dobrą sprawę nie było sensu tego faceta okłamywać – i tak wszystko wiedział, choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Poza tym, choć był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, co się dzieje, cyklop ani przez chwilę go nie podejrzewał o donosicielstwo, więc i teraz nie miał powodu czegokolwiek przed nim ukrywać.

– Tak – odparł zdecydowanym tonem. – Jasne, że tak.

– Wiesz, że będzie coraz gorzej. – Dobrze, że facet strzelał o wiele lepiej, niż pocieszał ludzi, bo byłoby krucho.

– Wim.

– I nadal…?

– Ni, ni żałuję ani trochę. – Powoli był poirytowany tymi niekończącymi się przesłuchaniami: – Dlaczego pytasz?

– Usiłuję zrozumieć. – Strzelec wzruszył ramionami: – Rozważyć wszystkie opcje.

Bombardier przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na majaczącą po drugiej stronie mostu bazę RED. Powoli zaczynał pojmować, co się tutaj działo, jednak trudno mu było w to uwierzyć – strzelec był jedną z tych osób, które trudno było sobie wyobrazić, jak ulegają przypływowi namiętności i robią coś równie głupiego oraz niebezpiecznego co sypianie z wrogiem na ten przykład.

– I ty jednego z nich…?

– Tak.

– I mimo tego, co mie się czytrafiło, ty kcysz spróbować? – To już naprawdę zakrawało o absurd.

– Tak.

– Chopie, cieszę się z twojego powodu. – Cyklop poklepał go po ramieniu, kręcąc jednocześnie głową: – Ale juże ci współczuję.

Snajper, zgodnie ze swoim dość introwertycznym usposobieniem, nijak nie zareagował na tę uwagę, jednak w jego oczach czaiło się coś na kształt wdzięczności. W innych okolicznościach Demoman pewnie byłby tym faktem podniesiony na duchu, jednak teraz, jedyne co czuł, to dziwne przygnębienie wynikające z faktu, że ludzie jednak nie potrafią uczyć się na cudzych cierpieniach i historia jeszcze nie raz potoczy się dokładnie tak samo, jak miało to miejsce w jego przypadku.

**WTOREK**

– Znovu pijesz. – Doktor westchnął znad dokumentacji medycznej i popatrzył na Szkota zbolałym wzrokiem, najwyraźniej oczekując jakiejś reakcji.

– Ja ciungle piję. – Wzruszył ramionami, starając się zignorować prawdziwy sens zarzutu: – Nic się nie zmieniło.

– Już był czas, że nie chlałeś na umór. – Lekarz nie pozwolił się zbić z pantałyku: – Co się stało?

Naprawdę nie miał ochoty siedzieć w samych gatkach na zimnym stole i wysłuchiwać pogadanek umoralniających – i bez tego był w paskudnym nastroju. W sobotę miały minąć równe cztery tygodnie od chwili, gdy zostali ze Szpiegiem rozdzieleni i nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na niczym innym.

– … Naprawdę kcysz wiedzieć, czy tylko tak pytasz dla zasady? – Oparł łokcie na kolanach i uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu koledze z drużyny.

– Naturalnie, że chcę poznać povód pogorszenia się vyników u mojego pacjenta. Inaczej nie będę v stanie povstrzymać cię przed ostatecznym zamordovaniem svojej nievinnej vątroby.

– Inaczej nie idzie zasnąć. – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach: – Ani normalnie funkcjonować.

– Jeśli masz jakieś problemy, mogę przepisać leki, które ci pomogą. – Medyk zaczął krzątać się przy szafce ze swoimi medykamentami: – Tylko muszę viedzieć, czy to stres, czy może coś…

– Mój… Menszczyzna musiał łodejść. – Postanowił mu przerwać, zanim za bardzo się biedny konował zagalopuje: – Juże nigdy wincej go ni zobaczę.

Lekarz zamarł w pół kroku, jednak, jako że stał twarzą do ściany, cyklop nie widział jej wyrazu. Mógł za to podziwiać jego ramiona, która na krótka chwilę się spięły, sprawiając, że aż człowieka bolało od samego patrzenia, po czym stopniowo opadły, smutno zaokrąglając zwykle dumnie wyprostowane plecy. Wreszcie Medyk zdjął z jednej z półek szklany słoiczek i obrócił się ku swojemu pacjentowi. W teorii oblicze lekarza było tak samo obojętne jak zwykle, jednak dziwnie gorzki wyraz ukrytych za grubymi soczewkami oczu świadczył, iż ich właściciel daleki jest od normy.

– Niestety, nie mam lekarstva na przypadłość, jaką jest złamane serce. – Powoli podszedł do Demo i podał mu pastylki: – Ale to povinno pomóc ci zasnąć. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie mieszać tego z alkoholem. Respavn i tak zadziała, vięc takie rozviązanie jest bezcelove.

– Ło to się ni martw. – Grenadier pokręcił powoli głową: – Ni zrobię nic głupiego.

**SOBOTA**

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w obdrapane drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy przyjście tutaj aby na pewno było dobrym pomysłem. Z jednej strony, nie miał potrzeby zalania się w trupa, z drugiej zaś… To był już równy miesiąc i jakoś należało to zaznaczyć, choć nie był pewien, czy znajdzie w tym jakąkolwiek ulgę. Cóż, nawet jeśli nie, to samotne picie w barze i tak było lepsze niż samotne picie w bazie, więc bez wyrzutów sumienia można odnotować pewien postęp. Dalej nie miał nastroju na towarzystwo kogokolwiek ze swojej drużyny, jednak był już na tyle przyzwyczajony do przytłaczającego go poczucia bezsilności, że mógł spędzić parę godzin w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co inni ludzie.

Przezornie usiadł przy samej ścianie, łokciami opierając się o niespecjalnie czysty kontuar, na którym widać było wyraźne okręgi pozostawione przez wilgotne szklanki. O tej porze było tutaj jeszcze niewielu gości, a i ci nie stanowili przesadnie żwawej kompanii. Gdzieś w tle toczyły się powolne rozmowy, powietrze wypełniał dym papierosowy oraz smutna piosenka country, której nijak nie rozpoznawał, zaś nalane przed chwilą szklanki piwa dopiero czekały na opróżnienie. Słowem, Demoman ze swym przygnębieniem idealnie pasował do tej smętnej scenerii. Zmówiwszy szkocką na kamykach przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się bursztynowemu płynowi, po czym wzniósł niemy toast za tego, który powinien tu z nim być.

* * *

 

1 (…) proszę.

2 Nie chcę pana zdenerwować, ale muszę zakomunikować, że podjąłem już decyzję i zamierzam zdezerterować.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I love my love and well he knows.** _

_**I love the ground whereon he goes.** _

_**The prettiest eyes and the deadlies hands,** _

_**I love the ground whereon he stands.** _

* * *

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w trzymaną w dłoni kopertę, po czym rozerwał ją drżącymi rękami. Nawet się nie zastanawiał nad tym, co może być w środku – pytania rodziły nadzieję, a tej od roku starał się wystrzegać jak zarazy. Nie było nic gorszego niż niespełnione oczekiwania, zwłaszcza w jego już i tak fatalnej sytuacji. Tym niemniej, nie potrafił nie poczuć w sobie czegoś dziwnego, gdy jego oczom ujrzała się niewielka karteczka z nabazgraną na niej uśmiechniętą buźką.

– … Skąd on to miał? – Szkot popatrzył zdziwionym wzrokiem na swego towarzysza. – Co to za jeden?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? – prychnął Szpieg. – Ja tu tylko robię za posłańca. _Znowu_.

– Kczysz mie powiedzieć, że to…

– Nic nie chcę przez to powiedzieć. – Agent popatrzył na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem: – Tak naprawdę ani trochę mnie cała ta sprawa nie obchodzi. Ja miałem tylko to przekazać i wolałbym, by mój udział na tym się skończył.

Cyklop wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Jakkolwiek milo byłoby sądzić, że ta „wiadomość” jest dokładnie tym, za co ją w pierwszej chwili wziął, nie miał podstaw, by reagować aż tak emocjonalnie. To tylko kartka papieru, która przecież nie musiała być niczym tylko… A do cholery z tym racjonalizmem! Wszystko to, co uważał w swoim życiu za najlepsze, przytrafiło mu się tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu, że zachowywał się jak skończony półgłówek, który potrafił na ślepo skoczyć w ogień. Może i od roku czuł się jak żywy trup, któremu było wszystko jedno, jednak nie oznaczało to, iż stracił zęby i pazury. Jeśli istnieje nawet cień szansy, że usłyszy choćby słowo na temat Antoine'a, nie zamierzał jej przegapić tylko dlatego, iż się boi pokaleczyć. Tak naprawdę, co miał do stracenia? Nic, więc nie było najmniejszego powodu do wahania.

– Dzięki – rzucił, kładąc pieniądze na ladzie. – Wesołego pożycia i takie tam.

Kompletnie ignorując pełne świętego oburzenia prychnięcie wywiadowcy, wypadł na ulicę, uważnie poszukując kolejnej wskazówki. Bo przecież musiała być następna, prawda? Poprzednim razem…

– Ha! – krzyknął z satysfakcją, zrywając karteluszek z ulicznej latarni.

Wprawdzie nie miał pewności, że tak jak ostatnio pewien konkretny Francuz będzie czekał na końcu tej usypanej z okruszków drogi, jednak i się tym nie przejmował – tak długo, jak szukał kolejnych tropów, czuł, że znowu coś na tym świecie jest zdolnego go poruszyć na tyle, by wyrwał się z marazmu i jak skończony idiota biegł po ulicy, niczym szczeniak goniąc za poprzyklejanymi w dziwnych miejscu świstkami papieru. Z maniakalnym uśmiechem na gębie latał, kolekcjonując kolejne wskazówki, aż wreszcie dotarł do swojego samochodu, który jedną z nich miał przyklejoną do szyby. Z zainteresowaniem zajrzał do środka i aż się uśmiechnął, widząc mapę terenu, gdzie ktoś miejsce docelowe zamiast kółkiem zaznaczył uśmiechniętą buźką podobną do tych, które właśnie tak starannie pozbierał.

Nigdy nie należał do ostrożnych kierowców, jednak teraz po prostu prowadził jak szatan, starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu. Owszem, nie powinien tak szaleć po drinku, jednak pół szklanki szkockiej na pewno nie było na tyle groźne, by musiał mieć później wyrzuty sumienia za prowadzenie pod wpływem, zwłaszcza, że jak okiem sięgnąć otaczały go tylko pustynia i wyjątkowo skonsternowane kaktusy. Koniec końców, udało mu się nie zabić ani siebie, ani też nikogo innego, jednak był nieco zdziwiony, widząc, że coraz bardziej zbliża się do swojej bazy. Cóż, w końcu była to nie do końca jawna jednostka, więc nic dziwnego, że umknęła uwadze kartografa, jednak… Nie, na pewno nie zabłądził – był zbyt trzeźwy na takie głupoty.

Jego wątpliwości rozwiały się w chwili, w której zauważył na bramie wjazdowej powiewającą zawadiacko kartkę, którą zerwał przejeżdżając niebezpiecznie blisko słupka. Wiedział, że pewnie Solly mu później będzie suszył głowę za wydurnianie się na parkingu, jednak na razie kompletnie go to nie interesowało. Błyskawicznie wyskoczył z auta, zamykając je pospiesznie i pognał do drzwi wejściowych, na których już widział następną kartkę.

W korytarzu omal nie zderzył się z jednym ze zwiadowców, który z lekkim niesmakiem wpatrywał się w kolejną wskazówkę, tym razem przyklejoną na ścianie.

– Demo, co ty odwalasz? – Chłopak popatrzył na niego unosząc jedną brew: – Czegoś to tu powiesił?

– Bo ponuraki jesteście. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybko zabrał karteczkę: – Nara!

Nie słuchając tego, co też młody ma mu do powiedzenia, pognał na górę po schodach, jednocześnie odklejając papierek od poręczy. Musiał być już naprawdę blisko, po prostu to czuł, choć jedno musiał przyznać – ten, kto rozmieszczał te wskazówki miał naprawdę interesujące poczucie humoru, bowiem zmusił Szkota do oblecenia dosłownie całej bazy z piwnicą i kanałami włącznie. Minęły dobre dwa kwadranse, zanim dotarł do skrzydła mieszkalnego, gdzie na jednych drzwiach był naklejony jeszcze jeden świstek. Nie zamierzał bawił się w takie drobiazgi jak pukanie i od razu wpadł do środka, nie poświęcając nawet chwili na zastanowienie się, co go czeka po drugiej stronie progu.

Na środku pomieszczenia stał wysoki, elegancki mężczyzna w granatowym garniturze w delikatny prążek, tak jak na prawdziwego Szpiega przystało. Ten jednak osobnik nie miał na sobie firmowej maski, dzięki czemu cyklop mógł podziwiać jego jakże znajome i jednocześnie bliskie mu oblicze. Minął rok, a on nic a nic się nie zmienił – wciąż miał te same oczy, włosy, nos i nawet bezczelny uśmieszek widniał dokładnie tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Miłośnik eksplozji przez kilka sekund przyglądał mu się, starając się uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę nie ma halucynacji. Z jednej strony wiedział, że ich ponowne spotkanie zwyczajnie nie było możliwe, że coś tak pięknego nie miało prawa się wydarzyć, z drugiej zaś, miał dość powstrzymywania się przed zwykłą, ludzką nadzieją. Zwyczajnie brakło mu sił i, skoro już postanowił wreszcie zacząć popełniać głupoty, to ta potencjalnie niebezpieczna wiara była pierwsza na jego liście.

– Znowu kazałeś na siebie czekać. – Agent zgasił papierosa w popielniczce, po czym powoli podszedł do niego.

– I kto to mówi? – Grenadier nogą zamknął drzwi i chwycił go za poły marynarki: – Żeś był zniknął na rok! Na cały cholerny rok! Ni mosz nawet prawa marudzić, żeś tera na mie musiał czekać!

– Nic się nie zmieniłeś. – Francuz zaśmiał cię cicho, obejmując go jednocześnie w pasie.

– Dzieś ty kuźwa był?! – Jednooki najemnik powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą, nie wiedząc, czy jest teraz bardziej zły, szczęśliwy, smutny czy wzruszony: – Dlaczego jesteś w BLU?

– Wiesz jak jest. Rzeczy niemożliwe załatwiam od ręki, jednak na cuda potrzebuję trochę czasu. – Antoine przewrócił oczami, jednak nie przestał się uśmiechać: – Powiedzmy, że musiałem trochę namieszać, żeby cała sprawa się udała.

– Ka sprawa? Ło czym ty…?

– Naprawdę chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać?

– Tak – prychnął, starając się powstrzymać przed płaczem. – Kcę wiedzieć, dzieś ty… I dlaczego… Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – Zagryzł zęby i mocniej zacisnął pięści na materiale, czując, że coś się w nim zaczyna łamać: – Jak mogłeś się tak cholernie dla mie puświencić i mie tu zos…

Nawet nie wiedział, że można aż tak bardzo tęsknić za czyimiś pocałunkami. W teorii powinien być wściakły za bezpardonowe uciszanie go, jednak, z drugiej strony, zaczął już pleść bez sensu i lepiej było go zamknąć, zanim palnie coś naprawdę idiotycznego. Naturalnie potem zamierzał asa wywiadu przynajmniej raz kopnąć za takie traktowanie, ale na razie pozwolił mu się trzymać w objęciach i całować tak jakby jutra nie było.

– Musiałem coś zrobić, żeby… Żeby już nie mieli pretekstu, by nas rozdzielić. – Szpieg zaczął mu wodzić nosem po policzku, oddychając przy tym głęboko: – Nawet nie podejrzewałem, że zamiana korporacji może być tak uciążliwa.

– Czegoś ni dał znaku życia? – mruknął, starając się nie rozpłynąć od łagodnej pieszczoty.

– Nie mogłem, uwierz mi. – Agent na chwilę się od niego odsunął i poważnym wzrokiem popatrzył mu w twarz: – Gdyby mnie przyłapali na wysyłaniu do ciebie jakichkolwiek wiadomości, zaczęli by mnie podejrzewać o jakieś machlojki, a ciebie o współudział.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz wywiniesz taki numer, uduszę cię gołymi ręcyma. – Ujął jego policzki w dłonie, czując, że ma coraz mniej sił, by się na niego wściekać: – Łobiecuję ci to.

Antoine pokiwał głową na znak, że go zrozumiał i ponownie go objął, tym razem wręcz zachłannie zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach. Demo aż się zachwiał, gdy wywiadowca całym swym ciałem naparł na niego, z trudem łapiąc równowagę pod ciężarem głębokich, zapalczywych pocałunków. Jedną ręką musiał się przytrzymać stołu, żeby utrzymać pozycję pionową, jednak na pewno nie zamierzał Francuzowi przerywać – po raz pierwszy od roku miał wrażenie, że naprawdę czegoś dotyka, zamiast pozwolić wszystkiemu po sobie spłynąć, a fakt, że doświadcza właśnie _tego_ , sprawiał, że aż zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie.

– Myślałem, że oszaleję. – Francuz drżącymi rękami zaczął gładzić jego plecy i kark, wtulając mu przy tym twarz w kołnierz swetra: – To był koszmar.

– Wim. – Szkot ostrożnie wsunął mu rękę we włosy i jeszcze bardziej się do niego przysunął, przełykając narastający mu w gardle szloch: – Dobrze wim.

Nie musieli mówić już nic więcej – ból, który każdy z nich w sobie nosił od chwili ich gwałtownego rozstania, był dokładnie taki sam i nie było potrzeby niczego tłumaczyć. Tak samo tęsknili, cierpieli i się wypalali, jednak teraz znów wszystko miało być dobrze. Czuli nawzajem swoje ciepło i zapach, mieli pewność, że naprawdę się dotykają i nie mają żadnych zwidów. To nie był tylko piękny, ulotny jak papierosowy dym sen, z którego mieli się za chwilę obudzić, wracając na łono ewidentnie popsutej rzeczywistości. Złe czasy minęły bezpowrotnie i znów mogli normalnie żyć, tym razem nie obawiając się, że nastąpi kres ich szczęścia.

– Ty też się był ni zmienił. – Demo uśmiechnął się sam do siebie gładząc wywiadowcę po włosach.

– Co masz na myśli? – Jednooki najemnik prawie parsknął śmiechem na widok uniesionej w pytającym geście brwi.

– Lediweś mie zobaczył, a juże mie łobmacujesz. – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

– Mam cię puścić?

– Tylko spróbuj. – Szkot położył mu dłoń na karku i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Kiedy został z całej siły popchnięty i leciał sobie swobodnie w stronę łóżka, przeszło mu przez myśl, że kiedyś powinien przestać w taki sposób kręcić sobie sznur na własną szyję, bo może się okazać, że ściągnie na swoją głowę coś, co go mimo wszystko przerośnie, jednak na razie nie zamierzał marudzić. Nie, kiedy materac ugiął się pod naporem jeszcze jednego ciała, którego ciężar zawisł nad nim jak obietnica, a szare oczy zalśniły spojrzeniem pochylającego się nad swą ofiarą myśliwego. Agent powoli uniósł jedną dłoń do swoich ust, po czym powoli zębami ściągnął z niej rękawiczkę, uśmiechając się przy tym lubieżnie i nawet nie starał się ukryć, jak bardzo nie może się doczekać tego, co ma zaraz nastąpić.

Przez cały ten rok Demo ani razu się nie zastanawiał, jak by to było znów mieć na sobie jego dłonie, bowiem wychodził z założenia, że nic podobnego już nie będzie miało miejsca, jednak teraz, gdy znów poczuł z zachłannością wsuwające mu się pod ubranie palce, zdawało mu się, iż coś go spala od środka. Każdy dotyk był jednocześnie znajomy i dziwnie nowy, przez co nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej podniecony, czy poruszony ich czułą łagodnością. Ta myśl rozbawiła go na tyle, że uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, jednocześnie otaczając ramionami szyję odrobinę zaskoczonego tym gestem wywiadowcy. Niemniej, Francuz z entuzjazmem odpowiedział na ów ruch pocałunkiem, coraz mocniej napierając całym swym ciałem na leżącego pod nim Szkota, który odruchowo rozsunął nogi, zapraszając go bliżej siebie. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które razem robili, tego mu brakowało najbardziej – poczucia, że są razem i ma się to nie zmienić.

Wreszcie Szpieg porzucił jego usta i zajął się ostatecznym pozbawianiem go swetra, powolnymi ale też stanowczymi ruchami odgarniając mięsistą tkaninę. Grenadier westchnął łagodnie, czując na sobie ciężkie od żądzy spojrzenie, po czym posłusznie uniósł ręce, pozwalając do końca z siebie zdjąć górną część uniformu.

– _Mon Dieu…_ – Agent z pożądliwym uśmiechem najpierw przygryzł a następnie oblizał dolną wargę: – Dokładnie takim cię zapamiętałem…

– Czyli jeszcze ni mosz sklerozy. – Uniósł zadziornie kącik ust.

– Tobie nie da się normalnie powiedzieć komplementu. – Mistrz przebrań rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie, jednocześnie się przy tym uśmiechając jak zakochany wariat.

– Co za potwora ze mie – prychnął w odpowiedzi.

– Cóż, przynajmniej zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. – As wywiadu przewrócił oczami, starając się jednocześnie przybrać poważny wyraz twarzy: – Co nie zmienia faktu, że poniesiesz konsekwencje swojej bezczelności.

W gruncie rzeczy nie powinien być zdziwiony faktem, że choć Antoine przybył do bazy zaledwie parę godzin temu, to już miał coś w zanadrzu, tym niemniej był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał w jego rękach coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało jak dwie męskie bransoletki ze skóry. Kiedy tylko rozpoznał w tym obiekcie nic innego, jak tylko dość subtelne kajdanki, tyle że nie tak agresywne w stosunku do skóry jak klasyczny, policyjny model, otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i uśmiechnął się na myśl, że oto właśnie rozpoczęła się jego ulubiona część. Tym razem nie zamierzał zbyt szybko Szpiegowi ulec – po roku powinien udowodnić, że ma dość siły, by znów przejąć kontrolę. Dlatego też Demo z uporem godnym o wiele lepszej sprawy oplótł tego pręgowanego drania nogami, jednocześnie usiłując przerzucić go na plecy. Francuz natychmiast zaparł się, chwytając wezgłowie łóżka i jakimś cudem zdołał wgnieść Szkota z powrotem w pościel, choć na pewno wymagało to od niego sporego nakładu sił.

– Zawzięty jesteś – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Lubisz to. – Cyklop popatrzył na niego wyzywająco, wijąc się pod blokującym jego ruchy ciężarem.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.

Sugestią co do tego, jak bardzo Szpieg uwielbiał jego niepokorny charakter, mógł być gwałtowny pocałunek, który na chwilę odebrał mu zdolność do swobodnego oddychania. Agent momentalnie dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę i bez najmniejszego wahania nałożył szeroką, skórzaną obręcz na jeden z nadgarstków grenadiera. Nie oznaczało to jednak końca walki, bowiem Demo przygryzł dolną wargę drugiego najemnika, przecinając delikatną skórę, a gdy ten się odruchowo odsunął, wygiął plecy w łuk, starając się spod niego wyrwać. Antoine jednak znów dowiódł, że mimo stwarzanych przez siebie pozorów doskonale zna się na walce wręcz i z niemalże oburzającą wprawą przyszpilił swego oponenta-kochanka do skrzeczącego starymi sprężynami materaca. Zakuwszy drugą rękę Tavisha i przerzuciwszy łańcuch nad wystającym fragmentem pręta wezgłowia, uniósł dłoń do skaleczonych ust i ostrożnie dotknął krwawiącej nieznacznie rany.

– Tobie się powinno nałożyć kaganiec – stwierdził, nadając swemu głosowi taki ton, iż brzmiało to jednocześnie jak groźba i komplement .

– Jakkolwiek widzę przekonanie wypisane na twym obliczu, nie sądzę, byś rzeczywiście zamierzał wcielić ów zamiar w życie. – Jeszcze raz spróbował się oswobodzić, jednak stwierdziwszy, że jest to niemożliwe, zastosował swój klasyczny cios poniżej pasa: – Bowiem wtedy nie miałbyś możliwości…

– _Ferme-la!_ 1 – Francuz wręcz warknął. – Nawet się nie waż… Nie mogę się skupić, kiedy tak do mnie mówisz.

– A nad czym tu się skupiać? – Uniósł z zainteresowaniem jedną brew.

– Po tym wszystkim zasłużyłeś sobie na coś więcej, niż zwykła noc. – Szpieg uśmiechnął się groźnie: – Zaplanowałem dla ciebie wieczór pełen rozkoszy, o jakich nawet nie śniłeś.

– Wisz co… – Popatrzył na agenta, lekko przekrzywiając przy tym głowę: – Ja bym wolał, cobyś po prostu ze mną był. Bez cudów na kiju, po prostu…

– Naprawdę? – As wywiadu wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego, co poruszonego.

– Tak – odparł z przekonaniem. – I… jeśli kcysz… Możesz mie mieć.

Antoine zamarł w bezruchu, wpatrując się w niego takim wzrokiem, jakby miał problemy z zachowaniem zdrowych zmysłów. Na jego twarzy zaciekłą walkę toczyły ze sobą radość, zachwyt, pożądanie, niedowierzanie i kompletnie nie pasująca do powyższych emocji czułość. Jednak chwilę potem mistrz przebrań zaczął dosłownie zrywać z siebie ubranie tak, jakby go parzyło. Szyta na miarę marynarka przeleciała przez cały pokój, wyznaczając powietrzny szlak dla jedwabnego krawata oraz idealnie wyprasowanej koszuli, które to wkrótce podążyły jej śladem. Demo przyglądał się temu procesowi z niekłamanym zainteresowaniem, bowiem Szpieg zwykle traktował swoją garderobę tak, jakby była eksponatami muzealnym ubezpieczonymi na sumy z taką ilością zer, że większość ludzi by się poddała i zapisywałaby owe liczby jako dziesiątkę podniesioną do kilkucyfrowej potęgi.

Pozostawiwszy sobie jedynie bieliznę, agent usiadł między nogami Szkota i zdecydowanym, ale powolnym gestem rozsunął je na boki, z uśmiechem się wpatrując się w mocno już wybrzuszony przód niebieskiego kiltu, nie wykonał jednak nawet najmniejszego gestu, żeby go zdjąć. Zamiast tego zmusił cyklopa do uniesienia dolnych kończyn nieco wyżej i najpierw zaczął mu wodzić ustami po kolanie, potem zaś zajął się składaniem pocałunków na wewnętrznej stronie uda. Na tym etapie miłośnik eksplozji już nawet nie próbował hamować rodzących się mimowolnie w jego krtani dźwięków i, zamknąwszy oko, powoli zaczął się rozpływać w przyjemnie ciepłej pieszczocie.

Plamy ciepła pozostawione przez wargi asa wywiadu niespiesznie wędrowały coraz wyżej, prześlizgując mu się przez brzuch i pierś, aż wreszcie dotarły do szyi. Tutaj bombardier już nie był w stanie wytrzymać cierpliwego leżenia w miejscu i odruchowo szarpnął rękami, żeby móc zrobić _cokolwiek_ , jednak okazało się, że przygotowany przez Antoine'a sprzęt był dużo bardziej odporny niż mogłoby się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać – nie dość, że Demomanowi nie udało mu się oswobodzić rąk, to poczuł w mięśniach balansujące na granicy bólu szarpnięcie. Gdyby chciał się uwolnić, musiałby się nieco podsunąć w górę, by uzyskać wystarczająco dużo luzu na napiętym obecnie łańcuchu, jednak było to niemożliwe, bowiem Szpieg bardzo skrupulatnie pilnował, by do podobnej sytuacji nie dopuścić. Na szczęście było w tym człowieku dość litości, by choć odrobinę ulżyć cierpieniom swego partnera i, zamiast droczyć się z nim, znów zaczął go całować. Szkot jeszcze raz poruszył rękoma, starając się objąć go za szyję, jednak tym razem nawet nie liczył na jakiekolwiek efekty.

Jakaś maleńka część jego umysłu, która jeszcze się nie przegrzała od języka gorączkowo wędrującego wewnątrz jego ust, zastanawiała się jak i kiedy ta gadzina pręgowana sobie to wszystko przygotowała. Pytanie było to o tyle zasadne, że jedna ze szczupłych dłoni opuściła jego biodro i sięgnęła gdzieś na bok, po czym usłyszał ciche pyknięcie połączone z falą neutralnego, kosmetycznego zapachu.

– Żeś był zapomniał, jak to ściungnąć? – Uważnie przyjrzał się agentowi, który po zdjęciu własnej bielizny kompletnie zignorował sprzączki u boków jego stroju narodowego.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Padła podkreślona złośliwym uśmiechem odpowiedź: – Po prostu nie mam takiego zamiaru.

– Ty masz kiś fetysz, czy cuś?

– Pode mną leży niemalże nagi Czarny Szkocki Cyklop związany jak cielę przed ubojem, którego mam szczery zamiar wziąć razem z jego kiltem. – As wywiadu starannie rozprowadził żel po swojej prawej dłoni. – Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie.

Niestety, nie pozwolono mu tego uczynić, bowiem w tym momencie wsunął się w niego jeden ze śliskich opuszków Francuza, sprawiając, że nie był zdolny do skonstruowania żadnej sensownej wypowiedzi. Nie chodziło o to, że czuł ból (określeniem, które najlepiej pasowałoby do jego aktualnych odczuć, byłoby zapewne „dyskomfort”, gdyby był w stanie posklejać w myślach aż tyle sylab) – raczej była to kwestia świadomości tego, gdzie te zabiegi zmierzają. Był za stary i o wiele zbyt zgorzkniały, by niczym napalony nastolatek cieszyć się, że wreszcie to zrobią, jednak też nie potrafił zaprzeczyć temu, iż na samą myśl robiło mu się gorąco. Doskonale pamiętał, jak bardzo Antoine był w stanie go sponiewierać samymi palcami – co zatem zdoła zdziałać przy użyciu innych środków? Pewną zapowiedzią był dreszcz, który go przeszył tuż po tym, jak Szpieg znalazł to właściwe miejsce i lekko je dotknął.

– Rozumiem, że ci się podoba?

– Czesta… Aangh… Czestań gadać. – Obrócił głowę na bok, jednakże nagrzana poduszka nie ofiarowała mu nawet minimalnej ochłody: – Tylko się weź… Jeszcze raz, dokł… A… Do roboty.

– Non, _mon che_ _r_ , muszę cię przygotować.

Grenadier rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale niewiele więcej mógł w obecnej sytuacji uczynić – wprawdzie wiedział, że na tym etapie wywiadowca nie byłby w stanie wstać i się ubrać, jednak jeszcze mogło mu starczyć cierpliwości na bycie złośliwym i przeciąganie tych ceregieli w nieskończoność. Demoman doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie było na tym świecie siły zdolnej wyperswadować agentowi cackania się z nim jak z porcelanową lalką, przynajmniej w pewnych okolicznościach. Codziennie miał do czynienia z łatwopalnymi, żrącymi, a nawet toksycznymi substancjami, jak raz dziennie nie wyleciał w powietrze to był cud jakowyś oraz przetrwał niespecjalnie delikatną ekstrakcję gałki ocznej, więc wiedział, czym jest ból i był do tego zjawiska przyzwyczajony. Jeśli jednak istniało ryzyko, że coś nieprzyjemnego może mu się przytrafić za drzwiami alkowy, as wywiadu wręcz stawał na głowie, by do tego nie dopuścić – wyjątkiem były chwile kompletnego zapomnienia, kiedy za bardzo chcieli się sobie nawzajem dobrać do spodni, by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym (cholerny dywan!).

Francuz niezwykle zmyślnie starał się minimalizować zadawany mu ból – podczas gdy jedną ręką rozciągał oporne mięśnie nienawykłe do tego, czego od nich wymagano, drugą łagodnie gładził pobliskie rejony, raz na jakiś czas sięgając ustami do obiektu niepodzielnej uwagi coraz bardziej spoconego Szkota. Obaj panowie powoli tracili cierpliwość, jednak tylko jeden był z dolny do zakończenia przedłużających się przygotowań co też wreszcie uczynił – cyklop aż mimowolnie jęknął cicho, czując w sobie nieprzyjemną pustkę, po czym już o wiele głośniej warknął, gdy palce zastąpiło coś o znacznie większych gabarytach.

– Mówiłem, że powinienem…

– Ni piskaj. – Jednooki najemnik odrzucił głowę do tyłu, starając się złapać głębszy oddech: – Dobra es.

– Nie chcę cię skrzy…

– Zaczniesz to zdanie tutaj, ale dokuńczysz na drugim świecie, czysięgam ci to – prychnął z irytacją. – Dam radę, tylko… – Wziął głęboki wdech: – Tylko daj mie chwilunię.

Ból nie był na tyle wyraźny, by rzeczywiście mu przeszkadzał. Tym, co sprawiło, iż na chwilę musiał się zatrzymać było to, jak bardzo na niego działał fakt, że Antoine jest _w_ nim. Niezwykła fizyczna przyjemność wynikająca z tego faktu oraz poczucie ostatecznej, intymnej więzi to jedno, zaś natłok emocji, jakie się przez niego przetoczyły, to coś zupełnie innego. Ich związek nie był czymś oczywistym – w gruncie rzeczy narodził się z obustronnej, niezwykle silnej nienawiści, która rządziła ich kontaktami od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali na polu bitwy w 2Fort. To, że padli sobie w ramiona nie było możliwe do przewidzenia i tak naprawdę obaj postępowali wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Usiłowano ich rozdzielić, zniszczyć to, co dawało im siłę, a jednak jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem znów tutaj byli i nikt nie miał już dość mocy, by stanąć między nimi. To był ostateczny koniec wszystkiego, co niegdyś kroiło mu serce na kawałki. A teraz byli tak blisko siebie, jak tylko jest to możliwe i świadomość tego sprawiła, że przez chwilę miał wrażenie, iż się zaraz rozpłacze.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Szpieg przyjrzał mu się, lekko marszcząc brwi z niepokoju.

– Tak, tak. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wiedząc, że nie ma sił, aby wytłumaczyć to, co się działo w jego duszy: – Szysko gra. Możesz zacząć.

Już pierwszy ruch bioder agenta sprawił, że dosłownie zapadł się w lekko wilgotnym prześcieradle i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając dosyć przeciągłemu jękowi opuścić swoje gardło. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie to aż tak dobre i zaczął się zastanawiać, co mu do łba strzeliło, że miał jakiekolwiek obiekcje czy wątpliwości. Ich ciała zdawały się wręcz idealnie do siebie pasować, pozwalając ich ruchom stawać się coraz płynniejszymi i bardziej naturalnymi. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem as wywiadu pochylał się nad nim coraz bardziej, co Tavish wykorzystał, by lekko unieść nogi i opleść go nimi w pasie. Ta zmiana kąta sprawiła, że wywiadowca miał znaczne problemy z panowaniem nad sobą i zaczął się coraz bardziej zapadać w ich akcie, co dawało Demomanowi niewymowną wręcz satysfakcję – uwielbiał go obserwować w chwilach, gdy arogancki, butny uśmieszek kombinatora znikał i zastępowało go oblicze zwykłego człowieka, który właśnie przeżywał najlepsze chwile w swoim życiu.

Wreszcie Francuz sięgnął do wezgłowia łóżka i po krótkiej szamotaninie zdjął łańcuch kajdanek z utrzymującego go w miejscu pręta, co Szkot natychmiast wykorzystał, by zarzucić mu ramiona na szyję i przygarnąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Gorąco, jakie przekazywali sobie poprzez dotyk było wręcz porażające, jednak żaden z nich nie zamierzał się oswobodzić z uścisku. Nie teraz, gdy coraz bardziej się zbliżali do kresu, a ich ciała wychodziły jedno drugiemu na spotkanie. Poruszali się w we wspólnym rytmie, którego ani nie planowali, ani nie kontrolowali – wszystko działo się samo, bez jakiegokolwiek udziału ich świadomości, która ponownie została zredukowana do jednego, prostego pragnienia, jakim było czucie drugiej osoby. Nic więcej w tej chwili nie istniało, tylko dreszcz, jaki dzielili przy każdym gorączkowym ruchu, oddechu, pocałunku, ugryzieniu, dotyku i jęku.

Aż wreszcie, gdy każdy z nich stał na krawędzi opętania, niemalże w tej samej chwili wydali z siebie ten szczególny okrzyk, czując, jak rzeczywistość się pod nimi rozstępuje i zanika, odbierając im zdolność do istnienia. Na krótką chwilę zapadli się w błogim, wypełnionym ekstazą niebycie, pozbywając się najmniejszych nawet myśli oraz świadomości własnego istnienia. Stopniowo ich ciała nabierały masy i objętości, podczas gdy umysły powoli wracały na ziemię, rozkoszując się przyjemnym mrowieniem tańczącym jeszcze przez parę minut na końcach wszystkich nerwów. Nie byli w stanie się ruszać, po prostu leżeli tak, jak wypadło, wspólnie starając się złapać oddech i jakoś wrócić na łono otaczającego ich świata.

Były pełne czułości pocałunki, gdy agent wreszcie się zmobilizował i zdjął cyklopowi kajdanki. Były ciche parsknięcia śmiechem, gdy się nawzajem czyścili z różnego rodzaju płynów oraz pełne niedowierzania miny, gdy niechcący zauważyli wiszący na ścianie zegar. Na samym końcu po prostu zalegli, otaczając się wszystkimi kończynami i dzieląc się resztkami pozostałego pod ich skórą ciepła.

Demoman był szczęśliwy tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu i był to ten spokojny, łagodny rodzaj komfortu, jaki do tej pory zwykle określał słowem „nudny”. Dawniej pewnie by się śmiał z takiego widoku, jednak teraz nie wymieniłby podobnej chwili na nic innego, nawet, gdyby miał sprzedać własną dumę i honor. Bo czymże one były w porównaniu z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy Antoine'a oraz jego pełnym uczucia spojrzeniem? Nic, nawet największe skarby świata oraz zaklęte miecze nie mogły się równać z tym, co otrzymał od losu pod postacią tego człowieka. A tym, co go jeszcze bardziej w tym wszystkim ujmowało był fakt, że w spojrzeniu agenta widział dokładnie te same uczucia – wiedział, że jest kochany, pożądany i potrzebny mu nie tylko do szczęścia, ale po prostu do życia. Czego chcieć jeszcze?

– _But blue is the colour of my true love's mask…_ – Zaczął cicho nucić, miarowo głaszcząc ciężkie od potu włosy asa wywiadu: – _His face is like an unsettling dusk…_

– _Mon Dieu_ , fałszujesz jeszcze gorzej ode mnie – mruknął Francuz, wtulając mu nos w zgięcie szyi. – A ponoć _ja_ ryczę jak krzywdzone zwierzę.

– A weź się zamknij – prychnął, starając się ukryć śmiech.

– Nigdy w życiu. Jesteś na mnie skazany.

– Koś mie to nie czeszkadza. – Wygodniej się ułożył, mocniej przygarniając do siebie coraz bardziej sennego Szpiega.

– I bardzo dobrze. – Usłyszał ciche ziewnięcie: – Bo i tak nie masz wyboru.

– Nie uwolnię się od ciebie? Nigdy? – Uniósł jedną brew, choć wiedział, że ten gest pozostanie niezauważony.

– Nigdy.

– Czymam cię za słowo.

* * *

1Zamknij się!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Powstanie tego tekstu ma dwie przyczyny. Pierwsza, to niezwykle fascynujący bug, z jakim niezwykle często mam do czynienia w 2Fort, polegający na spawnowaniu się zwłok w piwnicy – kiedy po raz pierwszy doświadczyłam tego cudownego zjawiska, mało nie zeszłam na zawał, bowiem kawałki ciała przeleciały przez ścianę tuż obok mnie.
> 
> Drugim, nie mniej ważnym powodem, dla którego zdecydowałam się na oderwanie się od innych tekstów, był rozpaczliwy apel mojej siostry „Weź napisz coś krótkiego!”. Był on wywołany dosyć smutnym faktem, że jak w grudniu 2013 zaczęłam "Kalendarz Adwentowy", tak w czerwcu wciąż byłam w połowie i to nie dlatego, że przestałam go pisać – po prostu po osiągnięciu pewnego pułapu znaków, postanowiłam odpocząć od głównych wątków i zaczęłam tworzyć epilog. Szybko rozrósł się on do rozmiarów osobnego opowiadania… Które, gdy piszę te słowa, również ma już około kilkaset tysięcy znaków. I jeszcze długo go nie skończę...
> 
> Tytuł opowiadania zaczerpnęłam z przepięknej szkockiej ballady "Black is the colour (of my true love's hair)", której pełen tekst możecie znaleźć tutaj  
> http://www.rampantscotland.com/songs/blsongs_blackcolour.htm  
> Gdyby ktoś pytał, tutaj jest moja ulubiona wersja: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKsdjH0RmsU
> 
> W tym miejscu chciałabym serdecznie pozdrowić Alyss - jeszcze raz Ci dziękuję za Twojego maila :) Naprawdę poprawił mi humor i zmotywował mnie do wzięcia się wreszcie za korektę tej staroci i wrzucenie jej. Trzymaj się ciepło!  
> Jak zwykle pragnę też podziękować mojej najwspanialszej na świecie siostrze - gdyby nie Ty, już nigdy bym nie była w stanie ani pisać, ani się uśmiechać. Jesteś cudowna.


End file.
